Holy Sinners
by Kid Darkness
Summary: The Black Order Squad of Sector Seven is going astray with the ominous presence of this mysterious Allen Walker. But there's something about him that makes Lavi keep coming back. Something dark and dangerous... Tampered with hidden secrets and deadly truths, can Lavi handle the looming shadows or will he fall into temptation all too soon?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_: _I do not owe these wonderful characters of D. Gray Man. I am but a humble writer with a story to tell. Please, enjoy your reading :)

* * *

_O Model of humility, divest me of all _**pride**_ and __arrogance__. Let me acknowledge my weakness and sinfulness, so that I may bear mockery and contempt for your sake and esteem myself as lowly in your sight._

The best of the best fighting squad in all of Sector Seven geared up as they fitted themselves up with suits of armor in the airplane. Sector Seven was made for the top elite fighters trained to combat any hostilities on the face of the earth. There were many top-notched squads that built this very house of killers, and Black Order Squad was at the top of that list. Black Order Squad was given direct orders early in the morning; no questions asked, no answers given. The young man, who turned only 19 this year, surveyed his team of extreme soldiers/fighters that were capable of killing their targets in a blink of an eye.

_O meek Savior and Prince of Peace, implant in me the virtues of gentleness and patience. Let me curb the fury of _**wrath**_ and restrain all resentment and impatience so as to overcome evil with good, attain your peace, and rejoice in your love._

Lenalee Lee, tall beautiful yet dangerous female of equal age, was on her laptop making plans and strategies again. The man scoffed as he saw her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. When they were given the order not to kill but to _capture _the target _alive_, Lenalee was the first to release a gasp of surprise. Usually her strategies would end up them practically tearing out their target's guts with bitten bullets and heavy punches, so it wasn't a surprise to the man that her 'gasp of surprise' held a dash of disappointment. After all, this squad was made to _kill_.

_O Teacher of abstinence, help me to serve you rather than our appetites. Keep me from _**gluttony**_ - the inordinate love of food and drink and let me hunger and thirst for your justice._

Krory Arystar the III, drastically thin in body size but lithe in movement male of 23, was flipping through the order file. Order given to them as soon as the sun broke dawn. There was nothing but a single order to capture the specific target in the clipped picture. That was it. No details of the target, no backup, no nothing. As the red-headed man passed by the elder, he could detect the troubled expression on his face. True, they didn't like this strange new order at all, the thought of Sector Seven had already sent a first line of soldiers to apprehend the target and to be on standby until the Black Order Squad intercept wasn't much of a comfort.

_O Lover of purity, remove all _**lust**_ from my heart, so that I may serve you with a pure mind and a chaste body._

Miranda Lotto, physically fit and permanently on edge female of 20, was furiously scrubbing her precious weapon that she carried around so protectively. The Accuracy International AS50 sniper was lying on its master's lap, shining brightly. The man recalled the countless of times that gun barked bullets that turned live bodies into dead ones. Miranda wasn't known for her mother-hen personality, but annoy the woman and the lovely motherly figure turns into a killing monster with killer-accuracy. She was obviously worried of the first line soldiers that were sent to intercept the target before their arrival. All of them knew that those soldiers would take the brunt of the battle, and Black Order would only be there to capture the weakened target. To put it bluntly, those poor soldiers were to become scapegoats.

_O Father of the poor, help me to avoid all _**greed**_ for earthly goods and give me a love for heavenly things. Inspire me to give to the needy, just as you gave your life that I might inherit eternal treasures._

Yu Kanda, strong and silent male of 19, was sitting quietly in the corner sharpening his katana into perfection. Unlike the dotty Miranda, the Japanese killer had no heart or 'unnecessary' feelings towards the unlucky first line soldiers. He was the trained not to show emotions during a mission, and this-although weird- one was no different. With no patience and quick to battle, Kanda can slice through bodies like they were made of butter. The redhead had butted heads with the silent man once too often, and once too often he ended up with cuts and painful memories. He should know; he got the scars to prove t.

_O Exemplar of love, keep me from all _**envy**_ and ill-will. Let the grace of your love dwell in me that I may rejoice in the happiness of others and bewail their adversities._

Reever, calm in nature and respected by all male of 45, reported to his Black Order leader that the airplane was coming to a stop 1.4 click away from the target's position. Oldest and wisest among the younglings, Reever had been serving under Sector Seven for more than 2 decades. The veteran of Black Order Squad had no weapons in hand, preferring the 'up close and personal' method of eliminating a foe. The red-headed leader gave a short nod of approval whilst the floor of the airplane vibrated as a sign of touchdown.

_O zealous Lover of souls, keep me from all _**sloth**_ of mind or body. Inspire me with zeal for your glory, so that I may do all things for you and in you._

The shuttle bay doors opened to reveal blinding sunlight. It was already afternoon as the best killers of Sector Seven came striding down the airplane with their weapons in hand, spreading around the perimeter. They waited as their leader came down last with his fiery hair tussled with the wind. Lavi, with broad shoulders and lean figure, pulled on his black gloves neatly and touched his sheathed hammer in security. The leader looked once more at the target's picture and a single order printed plainly below the entire white blank page. Their orders were so simple yet hidden with questions and mystery: To capture this boy called Allen Walker alive.

_Amen._

* * *

_Greetings! My name is Kid Darkness, and I hope you like what you're reading. This is just a test run. If you're interested to read more of this story, please leave a review for me! Have a nice day! =D_


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what's going on? Who the Hell are you? _What_ in the world are you?! You're not-" That was the last words of the unfortunate soldier before his spirit left Earth, permanently. Cries of help and shivers rang through the damp air as one by one fell to their knees and kiss the ground below. One small soldier took out a radio and his shaking fingers darted to press those numbers. The screams of panic were everywhere.

His voice shook with fear as he whispered,"TT-tthis i-is Eagle Niner Squad, reporting in. Please come in, Headquarters! A-Annsweerr the fu-"

"Now, it's not good to call for backup, you know?" a voice purred icily into the soldier's ear. The last thing he saw were two darkened black eyes staring right into his soul.

**-1300 Hours, 0.5 clicks away from specific target-**

The only thing that rang through the pulsing heat and cloudless skies were the pitter-patter of hard leather boots and the clanging of weapons to armors. But besides that, there was not one sound coming from the top Sector Seven killers. Now in their mission mode, they remain in radio silence and under each other's visual contact at all times. With a single order in mind, they formed the indescribable killing team that sent even the bravest quaver in fear, Black Order Squad.

Their target was currently held in a large building to their left. Upon visual, Lavi could detect the words 'GYMNASIUM' that blared loudly above the rooftops. He surveyed the empty surroundings and realized that there was not a soul in sight. Strange, it was odd that the gym was soulless on a bright day like this. Straining his hearing, Lavi couldn't detect any sound coming from the gym itself. Basically, it was a practical ghost area.

There was nobody outside the target's location perimeter too, and that had already sent the Black Order Squad to high alert. Where were those first line soldiers? Had Sector Seven sent any at all firstly? If so, why were there no radio contacts or any line of communication at all from them? Those questions wavered heavily into the air, tempting the squad to satisfy their growing curiosity.

A sharp signal from Lavi and the Black Order nodded before taking their leader's flank protectively. Together, they broke into the closed gym doors and heaved in a heavy onslaught smell of blood.

The whole place was the holding house of dead massacre.

Every first line soldiers were present there, just not in spirit. Their bodies strewn against the whiteness of the walls, and the dark red blood was splattered to taint the clear mirrored floors. The soldiers' eyes were already looking at death itself, their mouths hung carelessly open. With weapons lying on the ground, it was obviously from the absence of used bullets that the first line soldiers did not have time to react to the threat. The Black Order Squad lined up in a row with their weapons at full ready, pointing at their main and only target.

The host of this massacre house was still here, after all.

Their target was standing with his back towards them, his dark blue shirt spotted with blood. He had white hair that was obviously unaffected from the killing spree, since it still shone out like pure snow. He had an unconscious soldier gripped in his outstretched hand; suffocation had successfully taken his life away.

"Freeze! Black Order Squad of Sector Seven! Drop that man and turn around!" Lavi ordered, his manly voice echoing through the hallowed gymnasium.

"Black... Order….?" The young innocent voice contrary to its bearer's murdering actions ringed like a tinkling bell. He casted the dead body aside and turned around, revealing his true identity to the squad.

This was Allen Walker; with lean muscles compatible with his muscular body, the boy held himself solemnly like a servant instead of a master. On his pale face ran a red scar in the shape of an upside-down pentacle and jagged line that streamed down his left side. The Black Order felt an innocent and calm-like aura from Allen. All in all, this wasn't what a murderer supposed to look like. Because standing in front of them was just a young boy.

Said young boy widen his eyes as they made contact with Lavi's, and the hardcore leader of Black Order Squad felt his heart stirring to life. There was something about those silvery eyes that Lavi felt himself gravitate towards them. Something deep inside his memories came back to life, a flash of a sweet smile that surely he had seen before. As quick as the shard of memory appeared, it fled away when Lavi tried to grab it. Lavi stood immobilized as he couldn't take his eyes of them, and Allen walked slowly, hesitatingly, towards him. Right now, there was nobody around except Allen and himself. Allen's hand came out as he whispered something incorrigible that Lavi could not strain to hear.

A warning shot broke into the ground.

That forced the two daydreamers to come back to reality. Krory had tried warning his leader that Allen was coming closer, but he felt panic arise when Lavi didn't answer him. While Lavi shook his head out of the gutters, Allen took a few respective steps back and finally stops to look around. A familiar face shot out of the blue.

"My my, Reever. It's been a long time! How are you? Are you well?" Allen chirped with a smile on his face. Everyone looked at their squad's veteran like he had grown an extra head or two.

"You know this boy, Reever?!" Lenalee all but shouted. A quiet "I'm practically a man!" from Allen was totally ignored when Reever reminisced the past. His mouth tugged on a smile as he kept eye contact with Allen.

"I'm fine, Allen. I manage to survive throughout these years... Although, I can't say the same for you," Reever quietly answered. The afterwords 'after what you've been through' were clearly written on his face. Those secret words exchanged were only understood by only those two, leaving the others to turn their heads in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Allen. But we're gonna have to bring you in now. Sector Seven wants you," Reever said, his voice turned back into hardness. Allen stood unfazed by the statement that would've made previous targets pee in their pants.

Showing his hand around, Allen called out with a tired sigh as though he's been through this same routine a thousand times, "I'll tell you what I've told these soldiers (before they out rightly attacked me). I'm NOT going back there. This time's too dangerous," turning round casually, he waved a passing hand, "don't get yourselves involve with me or it'll end very badly,"

Before anyone could react, Kanda strode forward and putting all his strength in one blow, punched straight into Allen's face. He was reigning in his impatience of completing this mission, and the sight of his target walking casually away like it was nothing set his blood on fire. Acting on instinct, he released his anger by that one mighty blow. The Black Order was definitely not taken aback by that straight-up attack, actually surprised that Kanda hadn't did just that earlier on. Kanda gave a triumphant smile to that relief of impatience.

"You. Attacked. Me. First." Allen's voice sounded out robotically. Kanda face dropped when he found that Allen hadn't move an inch away, meaning he took all of Kanda's power like a brick wall. Kanda could only blink an eye before he found himself being crushed by Allen's kick from behind. The kick was so powerful in strength that it broke through Sector Seven's once impenetrable armor and Kanda felt like he was being broken into two. The loud sound of being crushed vibrated through the ground as if the ground itself was being hit by the kick. Allen stepped pass the unconscious Kanda, his eyes turn threatening towards the other Black Order soldiers.

"Stay away from me. It's too dangerous for you guys to be with me," he said as if saddened by something else.

The overly sensitive equilibrium was broken and Black Order Squad went into full throttle. With Lenalee on the left, Reever from the right and Krory taking the back, Allen found himself quickly surrounded by three top killers hell bent on ripping him apart. Miranda and Lavi stayed back away from the battle that was taking place. But it was a one-sided battle that Lavi found himself wondering in; Allen was not fighting back. With every kick, punch or attack from the relentless three, Allen dodged all of them gracefully. Like he was reading their minds and movements, Allen's eyes were emotionless as he continues his dance of elegance. Miranda took out her loyal sniper gun and adjusted it, aiming straight at the invading one.

"Aim at his legs. Sector Seven wants him alive," Lavi ordered. Miranda complied and looking through the telescope, she felt the warm familiarity of her gun readying to fire. The gun shot one single bullet, aiming straight to the unsuspecting Allen. Her finger brushed against the recoil of the gun as she could literally see her bullet weaving its way towards its target. This mission is going to end very soon.

Out of nowhere, below Allen's arm came a blade. Carelessly, he threw the shining blade into the bullet's path with lightning speed. The blade cut through the bullet and continued its way into Miranda's unguarded shoulder. The blade still continued through and finally hit a stop into the gym wall behind them. The sniper's loud painful cry attracted everyone's attention. Allen stopped his movements and hung his head almost in shame.

"Looks like I have to go serious on you, since you've ask for it. Please forgive me," Allen said, with all seriousness. A white cloak appeared from thin air and wrapped Allen's body caressingly. The mysterious eye mask connected itself within the left arm's shoulder, like a silver guardian in its master's side. The Black Order could only gaze in shock as Allen left deformed arm turned black and adorned with silver buckling. His five fingers grew into five dangerous-looking claws that were meant to rip apart metal and concrete. What was more amazing was that a giant sword materialized onto his back. This new weapon had its rectangular sharp blade wrapped fully in cloths like a mummy, the charcoaled hilt left untouched. It gave Allen an atmosphere of ancient power that was previously slumbering.

Lavi didn't know what happened after that. Truthfully, he didn't. He couldn't move his body, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't do anything at all. Time seems to have stopped its turning as everything and everyone was unmoving. It was like he was in a dream, but in this dream, he was only able to watch. The only person moving against the natural current of space and time was Allen Walker himself. With movements like soft liquid, Allen now danced a symphony of deadly grace. Slowly moving his way towards Reever, Lavi saw that Allen punched him in his stomach. Reever had not even move a muscle. Allen then moved to Lenalee and gave another similar punch to her shoulders instead. Like Reever, her face was unchanging. Turning back, Allen only flicked Krory on the forehead softly before the young man turned back around and his hands touched the floor below.

As if time regained its momentum by that action alone, the Earth was allowed to move again. Reever, Lenalee and Krory were sent back flying into the air and hitting the three gym walls. Hard. And the battle had finally ended.

Allen walked towards the groaning Miranda without a care in the world. But his journey was interrupted by an enraged Lavi with his wielded hammer in front of Allen's face.

"You!..." Words cannot be expressed by how Lavi was feeling. He was having mixed impressions about this. Together with his hazy mind and a new discovery, Lavi was being pulled apart bit by bit. Allen didn't seem to care about Lavi's current confusion, only gripping the looming hammer and aimed above his chest where the white cloak opened to reveal.

"_If you're wielding a weapon, you better be ready to end the life at its edge_," Allen said, his voice like ice thrown upon Lavi's heated condition.

Without much effort, Allen threw Lavi's hammer away from him and continued walking away. He stepped around Miranda and took his bloodied blade from the wall. Looking back once more, Allen remained wearing his poker face. With a softer voice, he gave a sympathetic look at the Black Order Squad leader.

"I'd warn you guys to not dig yourselves deeper into this mess, but you don't even know the mess you're in, in the first place … Black Order, there are secrets that should remain as that: _Secrets_."

* * *

_I do hope you're enjoying this chapter! I'm really really REALLY happy that there are guys (or girls, whichever you choose) out there who are interested on my story! For this, I wanna shout out to those who motivated me to actually continue this story:_

**White Guardian,**_  
_

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette**

_for all your wonderful support (into kicking my procrastinating butt), I THANK YOU! Please review and have a nice day! =D_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Order Squad was renowned for their high chances of success ratio in any mission given to them by Sector Seven. They never left any holes for mistakes. They were the kings that reigned supreme on their thrones. Unfortunately, their reign didn't last long, for they were knocked down hard into reality by one white haired boy with mysterious powers. Now, the once proud squad sat somberly in the airplane that was taking them back to their top-secret base, Sector Seven.

The air vehicle was at top speed, since Kanda's current condition was pressing to the max. Lenalee could do nothing but be by his side and the Black Order tried to squeeze out the painful cries of their swordsman comrade. Out of all the Black Order squad members, Lavi was taking it the hardest. As soon as they lifted off in the airplane, Lavi took to the farthest corner and sat gloomily there. Lavi's mind kept reeling back to those silvery eyes and that pale face that shockingly pulled him in like a magnet. There was something familiar about Allen, but no matter how hard he tried to recollect his memories, there was always something evading him. It was frustrating, to say the least. Whats worse; he had disappointed his team by allowing the target to get away. To say that his pride as Squad Leader is broken was an understatement.

"Hey! Lavi! Heello?" Reever's voice broke into Lavi's train of thought. Lavi shook his head and realized that they had already arrived at Sector Seven. Releasing a breath he never remembered holding, Lavi got up and followed his veteran.

The next morning also didn't fare so well with Lavi. He couldn't sleep a wink, and he had bags underneath his eyes. His mind was still woozy and dizzy, threatening to take over his conscious pretty soon. Reever came along and patted his leader on his burdened shoulders to relieve his stress.

"Don't take it too hard on yourself, Lavi. Allen wasn't always this dark and scary.."

"Wait! What are you talking-"

"Lavi! How was it? Is my dearest sister alright? Did she get into trouble?!" A crying voice that rang through the hallways made Reever and Lavi try to run for their lives. Their section leader, Komui, was running towards them like a bull seeing red. Not so much of a difference to the saying; since when it came to his loving sister Lenalee, he'd charge through a herd of horses without nothing on but his underwear. Yes, he was THAT psychotic about his sister.

Said psycho person was already at their heels, so the two unlucky people had no choice but to turn around to face their boss.

"So? How'd the mission go? I don't see Allen anywhere! Auu, I miss him!"

But Lavi wasn't hearing anything. He had his head bowed low, his knuckles turning white by the pressure. Reever, sensing his leader's pent-up anger, spoke for him.

"Allen got away, Komui. And Kanda..."

Komui's face was unreadable. There were times when the Section Leader acted like a jack-in-the-box and there were.. Other times. He wasn't called Section Leader for naught. Crossing his arms, Komui gave a sigh.

"That's to be expected. I really can't see Allen coming in peacefully. We might have to-"

A loud crash sent Komui crashing into the nearby wall. His collar held up high while he faced the enraged Black Order Squad leader. Lavi was already drowning in disappointment with the failed mission. To rub salt to the wound, their very own Section Leader was already expecting them to fail in the first place. Covered with wounded pride, he bashed Komui into the wall again.

"How dare you?! You bloody sent my men and me into a mission without any warnings or details! Because of you, Kanda's in critical condition, Black Order failed a mission and my head's feels like about to explode!" Lavi growled.

"Lavi! Calm yourself down! Let Komui go!" Reever called out. But his efforts were in vain as Lavi's anger was now directed at him. Reever could practically feel the dark aura emitting towards him.

"And you! How do you know Allen? Better yet: Why the hell didn't you tell us about him?!"

Reever put his hands up in defense, palm facing towards the raging bull. He could see the mixed emotions ruining Lavi's bottle-green cool eyes. Looking down, Reever's voice was low as he regretted something.

"Frankly speaking, in my defense, I didn't know he was _still_ alive until I saw him right in front of my face.."

* * *

Another loud sneeze escaped Allen as he kept walking away. He looked up and saw it queer that he should have a cold on a sunny day like this. _Someone must be talking about me.._ He had a handful of ideas who that specific person was, but he didn't care. He was going far far far away from here, away from everything and everyone. Especially _that_ person. A soft clink sound came from the ground as Allen's foot lightly kicked his dropped item. Picking it up and dusting the dust off his most treasured item, Allen opened the cover and immediately regrets looking at it. For the needle of the compass was pointing in the total opposite direction of where he was planning to go. Sighing, Allen stood on the pathway, his mind heavy with two separate decisions.

* * *

Back in Sector Seven, the Black Order Squad was called into the briefing room, excluding Kanda who was in the infirmary. It took a while to dislodge Komui from Lavi, but with some help from Krory, Reever managed to put a stop to Lavi's rage. Now they were waiting for Komui's explanation with baited breath. Indeed, Black Order deserved a thorough explanation after what they had been through. Clearing his throat, Komui switched on the projector and Lavi felt his heart lurched out. There in the first picture stood Allen Walker himself. But unlike the real version of now-Allen Walker, this picture-Allen Walker had life in his eyes.

"This is Allen Walker, PR103. He's the leader of the Noahs Ark Squad and was dishonorable discharged," Komui started.

Lavi was shock. Noahs Ark Squad was the top killing squad of Sector Seven 20 years ago before Black Order Squad came out. Noahs Ark was famous, powerful, and legendary. Even a mere soldier knows of these mighty dogs of Sector Seven. Not many facts were known about the Noahs Ark, whispered rumors only accompanied this mysterious squad. Some say they were dishonorably discharged because they went power-hungry, some say that the Noahs sold Sector Seven's secrets to their enemies. All in all, no one really knows what bacon of these once-heroic figures. To think that they had fought against their leader-of all people- and survived! Lavi thought it was strange that Allen doesn't look a day older than 18. A quick glance around his fellow team members told him that they had come to the same conclusion: _Who is this Allen Walker?_

"Allen's ultimate weapon: Crown Clown. It gives him mobility and strength like nothing else as I'm sure you've dealt with it firsthand. He favors his strong kicks, as he was trained to crush the hardest of cement with it. He has an ancient sword hugging his back, but he's never used it before unless-"

**"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL PERSONNEL, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"**

"What's going on?" Lenalee cried out, the Black Order jumping to attention at the blaring alarm. Lavi felt a tug at his heart again, and knew at once who had dared stepped foot in the mouth of Sector Seven.

With Lavi leading the pack once more, the squad and Komui ran towards the main hall, where countless soldiers were already poised ready with their weapons steadying to fire. Pushing their way through the gathered soldiers, a lone man stood calmly with his hands at his back. Looking at Komui once, the intruder smiled brightly at the concept of seeing another of his old friends again. The white haired man greeted the Sector Leader with a warm wave, oblivious to the pointed weapons as if they were just toys to him.

"Good morning, Komui!"

"Welcome back, Allen Walker," Komui returned the smile with a friendly smile of his own.

The leader of the Noahs Ark Squad has returned.

* * *

_Aand I'm gone! So sorry if the chapter's too short for your liking! I'll update this ASAP! I wanna thank these people for making me wake up early in the morning to finish up this lil chapter, you're my motivation!_

**White Guardian,**_  
_

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108**

_for all your lovely support, I give you thanks! Please review and have a great day! =D_


	4. Chapter 4

**1200 Hours, Sector Seven Base**

In the dark holding cell, empty of sufficient light and furniture save for the single white desk and chair, sat a young yet not-so-young white haired man. Allen sighed as he ruffled his wild hair, breathing in the heavy and silent at around him. The welcome he had received after years of self-disappearance was to be expected; as soon as Komui gave the order, the Sector Seven soldiers were all too eager to put Allen in chains and placed him in the maximum-security holding cell. Outside, the Black Order Squad captain stood at the tinted window with a confused frown that marred his handsome face. Lavi mused to himself as he continued to observe Allen that seemed to put on a bothersome and tiresome face. Nothing about this situation made sense to Lavi. Allen had gone through all the trouble to NOT get captured by Black Order, even going as far too by literally destroy the first line soldiers. But in the end, he came straight into the operating base willingly instead. It would seem like Allen lived on a twisted mind, but Lavi wouldn't be surprised. After all, this was the leader of the infamous Noahs Ark Squad he's talking about.

With one more look back to reassure Lavi that Allen was definitely not going anywhere, he retraced his footsteps towards the briefing room. He still had a meeting to attend.

"Now that our dear Allen is finally detained safely, I call this mission to a close," Komui first stated after everyone had settled down.

"What?! You didn't even explain to us fully about Allen!" Black Order was pissed off after being cut off by their only source of information about the mysterious prisoner that was held inside the cell.

"And now, to the 2nd mission of the day," Komui continued as if the sharp glares he received were nothing. Switching the projector back on, Lavi came face-to-face with a tall, dark and handsome man of royal degree. The man looked like he was in his mid-twenties with wavy black hair flowing behind his back. But behind that formal face held a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Lavi weary of this high-caliber man.

"This is Tyki Mikk, WR47H, strategist-specialist of Black Order Squad. He was found guilty for killing innocents recently after he appeared in our sensors a fortnight ago. Your mission is the same as Allen's: Capture him alive,"

"Fudge no, Komui! You're not sending us to kill ourselves again! I'm not sending Black Order in the dark like last time and end up with yet another casualty!" Lavi shouted in oppose to Komui's direct order.

Komui was still as calm as ever, pushing his spectacles back up to the bridge of his nose, "Alright, if details are what you want... 20 years ago, the Noahs Ark did something unforgivable that caused nearly the destruction to the world. Sector Seven fought back to defend what was left of humanity. But the Noahs were too strong, their strengths overpowering us. And just as our last ounce of energy and supplies died out on us-"

"The Noahs disappeared without a single trace, without announcement or logical reason. They've never showed up in our sensors after that incident... Until now," Reever finished, having underwent the same experience with Komui in the past.

Black Order digested this new info slowly. Strange that the Noahs Ark, the ultimate dogs of Sector Seven, turn and literally bite the hand that fed them. Stranger still was their sudden disappearance right before they could claim victory.

"What happened to them?" Lavi finally asked, the silence all too heavy for the ones present. All ears and eyes were on their Section Leader.

"… Sorry, but that information is confidential,"

"In other words, Sector Seven doesn't know either," a new familiar voice chirped from behind. With a sharp turn of heads, their trained eyesight fell on Allen, who was sitting through the entire meeting.

Black Order quickly jumped into action as they took positions in front of Komui. As they raised their weapons to ready, Allen raised his hands in mock surrender. Komui and Reever were not in the least surprised, but the new Black Order was beside themselves as they were facing someone who was supposed to be detained in the utmost maximum-security cell. Reading their minds, Allen answered them smoothly while wiping off an imaginary dust ball on his shoulders,

"I was the one that helped build that 'maximum-security' cell. I think I should already know a trick or two to get out of it,"

Komui snorted, half in proudness for the bright young man and the other half in sadness because of the same brightness. Taking his stand before the still-guarded Black Order, he commanded,

"At ease, soldiers. If Allen wanted us killed, I can assure you that we'd be meeting our maker by now,"

Hesitatingly, Black Order turned to their leader for compliance. Lavi kept his stare at Allen, eyes searching for danger. But instead of defiance, there was that familiar warmth in those silvery eyes. Taking a chance to listen to his heart just this once, Lavi drop his weapons and this signified for the others to do the same.

"What did you say just now? That even Sector Seven, known for its contained secrets and confidential information, _doesn't_ know what happened to their top team?" Lavi asked curiously, not believing that Sector Seven was info-less about Noahs Ark Squad. Allen didn't once break eye contact with him, satisfied by diving into Lavi's open soul. After what seemed to be a century to Lavi, The tugging spell was broken by Allen turning his head away from the hungry eyes.

"_Only a Noah knows what happened to the Noahs_," Allen said, with deep sadness that couldn't be covered by his shadowy smile. The silence returned double-fold, now with a dangerous but mind-boggling prisoner in their midst.

"Okay, everyone settle down~" Komui said in the tone of voice that mothers used to reign in naughty children. Lenalee only shook her head at her brother's futile attempts to break the moody mood. Taking back their seats (with Allen in their sight); Komui cleared his throat once more before continuing where they had stopped. With a click, the picture changed into a small building with a large gateway that stood normally with the rest of its surroundings.

"Sensor sweeps say that Tyki is currently residing in this building. At 0900 hours tomorrow, we'll be sending a squad to intercept the target and-"

"Not gonna work, Komui," Allen broke in, boredom clearly viewed in his voice.

"And how would you know of this, Allen?" Krory said skeptically. Allen looked at the quiet one with calculating eyes before he deemed it appropriate to respect him by answering his simple question with a simple answer.

"Because it's a trap,"

"A trap? How's that a trap?!" Lavi threw the ball back into Allen's court with great vigor. Again, Allen's hidden wise eyes fell onto him like a weight.

"Because Tyki told me so," Allen replied wearily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and the Black Order is too stupid to see it.

Komui leaned forward more, making Allen leaned back at the sudden close proximity and intrusion of personal space. Ignoring Allen's warning growl, Komui glared at him and shouted with surprise,

"You made contact with Tyki Mikk?!"

Allen's growls grew louder and his red left arm came out to push the shocked Section Leader away. As if the question offended him physically, Allen's body gave out a shiver.

"Me? Making contact with him? You make it sound like we are still close friends.." Allen brr-ed, "He came to me two days prior to your 'welcoming party' saying something about his great plan: To destroy Sector Seven and to annihilate the world.. Not that I mind the first goal so much.."

Again, Lavi's mind was sent into confusion at Allen's words. He sounded his question that was bothering him since just now.

"If you don't give a shit about Sector Seven, why'd you come back here willingly?"

Allen's eyebrow tilted up as he comprehended the question. Tired of using his mouth to answer the hounding questions that never seemed to end, Allen reached into his pocket to pull out his most treasured item. Everyone but Komui and Reever was still clouded with confusion. The twinkling compass looked old and ancient, extravagant was its clear details of lines as decorations. What was the grand color of gold, now only a dull brown paint the outer layer.

"Oh... You still have that with you?" Komui said remembrance in his mind about that navigation item in Allen's possession. Allen gave a curt nod before tucking the compass back into its original position.

"About Tyki..." Allen started; everyone's back stiffened at what was to come.

"Take my advice: Don't go after him. Please don't wake the wheels of fate by making the first move. If you value the world's future, do **not** do anything at all..."

**2312 Hours, Lavi's Bedroom**

No matter how many twists and turns Lavi made, he still couldn't sleep a wink. Allen's words kept pestering Komui in that all-too serious voice in his that made Sector Seven pull back their command to attack Tyki. Lavi wasn't surprised at Allen's ominous voice, as if he could predict what would happen if Sector Seven had went on with their plan to capture Tyki. But why _would_ Komui listen to this prisoner instead of his superiors? In Lavi's opinion, Tyki was a mass murderer only waiting for his next victim to come strolling into his front doorstep. It was only natural for Sector Seven to bring Tyki into justice. But what Allen said otherwise planted doubt in his mind.

"_Look at it my way; for 20 whole years Tyki's been undercover, in silence and undetected by Sector Seven's sensors. Then suddenly out of the blue, he goes about killing people and out pops him onto the scanners… Doesn't that at least seem strange to you?"_

Lavi hate to admit it, but Allen had a point there well taken. The meeting ended when Allen had taken his leave, announcing that whatever Sector Seven was planning, he would not have any part in it. The atmosphere without Allen was a little heavier, as if the man acted as a second air-conditioner in the room. Now, Lavi could only assume what Sector Seven would do when the superiors find out that they haven't acted against Tyki's mass murder case. While he was playing with his thoughts, Lavi heard soft footsteps from outside his room. Carefully, he got up and saw that his hallway was empty. All except a flash of white hair that passed through a corner before it too disappeared from view. Quietly, Lavi followed Allen, in case that the trapped prisoner was about to do something suspicious.

Allen fleeted his way over to the infirmary with a large bag behind his back. He was wearing his brown cloak, as his usual clothes were far too noisy at this time of day. As quiet as a ghost, Allen stepped into the sick bay and was assaulted by the heavy smell of hospitals. His face slightly pulled up as he looked around the familiar smell that he missed so much. Then, his silver eyes fell onto the injured man on the hospital bed. All was silent except for the constant beeping of the heart and the rhythmically breathing of Kanda himself. The girl, what was her name? Reneree? Leneree? Lenalee? Allen couldn't be bothered by the name, was sleeping ever so soundly by the swordsman. Slowly, Allen placed his bag onto the floor and was about to open the bag when another friendly voice whispered silently from behind.

"I'm afraid you're too late, Allen. Even with my expertise, Kanda is far from healed," an old man hobbled his way towards the startled Allen. Upon recognizing the frail old voice that he took comfort in at times of distress, Allen breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's nice to see you again too, Zu Mei Chang. How are you doing, old man?" Allen embraced the elderly with a big hug. The experienced medic of Sector Seven gave a hug in return before looking at his only patient who was still sleeping. Allen followed his gaze as his face turned sad again and his heart twisted painfully at such a sight. Zu Mei Chang patted Allen's shoulders like an old friend.

"You can't do anything now. Even if Kanda recovers, he will be in no condition to wield his sword any longer. I'm afraid Sector Seven will put him off," Zu Mei Chang expressed his report guiltily. Allen didn't reply, only opening his bag and revealing a large sealed scroll. Looking back at the sleeping couple, Allen's mouth was pressed into a thin line as his eyebrows knitted together to give him a troubled expression.

"I know this picture so well, that it even hurts me to look at them… I know how painful it is to lose the one you love… But unlike before, I now have the power to change what was once hopeless,"

Releasing the scroll, Allen summoned his energy and transferred it into Kanda. The ink writings on the scroll lighted up bright red before burning off as Allen mumbled incoherently. Kanda's heartbeat began to increase as the energy was absorbed, before returning back to normal heart rate. The now-useless scroll was thrown away by Allen, still keeping his eyes on the unchanging sleeping couple. This time, their fate was changed. Allen's gloomy face now lifted a small smile, convinced that he had done the job well.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Zu Mei Chang. But now I've gotta go.. I appreciate it if you didn't speak a word of this to anyone,"

Zu Mei Chang only gave the youngling another tight hug before allowing him to breathe again. With a last kiss to the forehead, Allen took his leave with the now-empty bag. After a few moments, Zu Mei Chang chuckled as he felt the silent presence of yet another visitor who was watching from the shadows this whole time.

"You can come out now, Lavi. He's gone,"

Pulling away the curtains, Lavi appeared from behind with his face looking like a kid who was just caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Zu Mei Chang amused himself by rearranging the already neat apparatus on the nearby table.

"So.. You're attracted to Allen, huh?" Zu Mei Chang said playfully.

"WTF, Zu Mei Chang! What. Who. Since when. ARGH!" Lavi's silver tongue seemed to take this opportunity to turn to lead. The old medic only ssh-ed the spluttering leader before he wakes up the sleeping soldiers. Grabbing his hand, he led Lavi into his office.

"It's so nice to see someone who cares about Allen again... After what he's been through, God knows he needs someone by his side,"

This perked Lavi's interest and the last statement was momentarily forgotten.

"You _knew _the Noahs?!" Lavi said, pointing a finger at the elderly. The medic gazed at the Black Order leader offended by the question.

"Of course I knew them! They were my usual patients in my infirmary; always getting into danger and trouble… Can't actually blame them, they were orphans and had no parents to begin with. Even without that proper guidance, the Noahs Ark quickly rose up the ranks," Zu Mei Chang mused.

_Zu Mei Chang was appalled at the sight before him; 7 children, each no less than 16 years old, was wearing Sector Seven's armor and carrying loaded weapons while chatting casually. As they passed by him, the medic could sense the hidden power inside the children. But as all innocent children go, they were naïve to the harsh world; only contended on victory and missions. Once too often, the children will have to be treated for their injuries from another hard mission, but even Zu Mei Chang couldn't deny the strong bonds and love between the orphaned family._

"They were greatest among the best, always heading into the danger zones where no man had dared entered… But one day, everything changed,"

"_Zu Mei Chang! Over here! Quickly! Jasdero's in trouble! Please help him!" Shouted the Noahs. Jasdero's whole foot was bloodied, as if pressured by something extremely heavy. After finishing the mission, the Noahs wasted no time to bring their injured family member to the sick bay. Zu Mei Chang did his best, but the fates were unfortunately against the team that day._

_Jasdero's entire left foot had to be cut off._

"Allen blamed himself for the tragedy. As the Noahs were inside my sick bay, crying their hearts out for Jasdero, Allen only stood outside the door with his poker face on. It brings me into tears to watch the young Allen, who was new to failure, bearing the world's responsibilities on his shoulders. Allen was the leader of them all, and to see Jasdero lying in bed like that broke that little kid's heart. That's probably what spurred Allen into healing Kanda; he didn't want to make the same mistake twice…Tyki pulled him out of his shell because he couldn't stand watching his lover in pain,"

"Wait! His lover?!" Lavi cried out.

"Tyki loved Allen, and Allen loved Tyki. Well, past tense, seeing that times have changed that relationship.."

"What happened?"

This time, Zu Mei Chang did a disgusted face, as if annoyed by a fact that couldn't be removed no matter how much he stared into it.

"Sector Seven happened. Before the Noahs could fully recover, they sent them into another top-secret mission. All of a sudden, the Noahs turned against us and brought the world's destruction with them. Fight after fight, I watched as the youngsters I helped take care of fight against Sector Seven. Until, the long-lasting fight ended as fast as it started. My young Noahs were nowhere to be found after that and I have not heard any news about them till now…"

Lavi bit his lower lip in concentration. There were so many holes in Zu Mei Chang's story that it made Lavi only assume the rest.

"What happen to the Noahs?"

The old medic only shook his head with grief.

"No one knows, Lavi. _Only a Noah knows what happened to the Noahs_,"

Lavi didn't answer, his head fueled with unanswered questions. Zu Mei Chang's words were exactly the same as what Allen had answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen was back in his room, sitting at the window seat as the shining stars shone their brightest to compete futilely against Allen's own white hair. The darkness around him caressed the young man's wet cheeks softly. Like a blanket, the shadows covered the young boy who grew up too fast in its blackened wings. His eyes were filled to the brim with more tears that threatened to escape its captivity, his trembling hands played lightly with the small compass. Allen couldn't see where the needle was pointing at, his heart confused and blurry as he reminisced the past. He remembered the time when Sector Seven had reached out to pull them all from the dirt of streets. He remembered those magnificent times when the Noahs Ark Squad was called the ultimate dogs of Sector Seven. Those smiles, those laughs, those shouts of cheers, and his one love; Allen missed them all so dearly. Then he remembered his helpless state when Jasdero was held in sick bay. Everything went downhill so fast from that day onwards that Allen couldn't hold himself still as he shivered coldly at the sharp memories. He recalled Zu Mei Chang resenting him with a title he refuses to accept until this very day.

"Once, Allen was regarded as the savior of heaven…" Zu Mei Chang told Lavi. "But now, he is nothing but a broken angel,"

* * *

_Phew, that's done! I do hope you're enjyoing this chapter ^^ Now, I wanna go read manga and take a break before my fingers come off from all that typing! Haha But it was all worth it, seeing that I've finished another chapter for you to read. I really do hope you're happy with this update! I wanna thank these people who stood by me:  
_

**White Guardian,**_  
_

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108**,

**Neko Yuu-chan,  
**

**mysteryangelcutlass14  
**

_for all your wonderful support, here's a kiss MUAH! XD Please don't forget to leave a review and I wish you a happy day! =D  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**0400 Hours, West training hall**

Training; the most essential part of Black Order's daily schedule. The training hall, especially this high-tech one, was made especially for only the top best squads in all of Sector Seven. Black Order used to train with the other squads at the same time, their skills only at average. But as time grew by and such skills were honed to the maximum due to sharp training, Black Order was soon bombarded with quick challenges by the other squads that seem to deem them as potential 'competitors'. Therefore, due to fear of facing the onslaught of paparazzos, the Black Order Squad trained their hardest before dawn approaches. During that length of given time, the soldiers are able to train their hearts content without anyone else giving them a second look.

Lavi panted for a while before he came to a stop at the finishing line in the running track. The others-save for Kanda who was still recovering in sick bay- took this as an indication to stop their running as well. They were running the entire 400m track for about two hours now, their training attire covered with sweat and water. Feeling a bit too hot after strenuous run, Lavi took out his sleeveless shirt and decided to sunbathe underneath the glare of the bright lights for a while before he leads the squad into another running set. The other Black Order soldiers were idly talking to one another when suddenly their peace and quiet was broken by a loud and enraged voice.

"PUT ME DOWN, KOMUI! I'm not a kid anymore! Let me go!"

The doors barged right open to reveal a happy Komui who looked like he was enjoying the shouts and screams from behind his back. The plain sadist walked (hopped) his way towards the curious Black Order, carrying behind by the collar was Allen Walker himself. With a grunt, Komui placed the very reluctant Noah down before the Black Order and smiled innocently as if he didn't wake the slumbering Noah up in the middle of the night. Allen immersed in his childish side by crossing his arms together and pulled a slight pout with his head downwards. Lavi chuckled to himself when he watched that almost too cute impression of Allen, reminding of the times Komui had dragged his butt out of bed instead.

"Allen'll be joining you in your trainings from now onwards. He and the Noahs were trained by General Cross himself, so I'm sure you can learn a few stuff from him!" Komui explained his unusual arrival.

Allen knocked the Section Leader by the head, "as if that bubbling idiot of a drunkard has anything to teach us. All he ever did was thrown us into Red Zone without any warnings or advices!"

While the bickering two were fighting with one another, a small but detected gasp was heard from the Black Order sniper. Krory and Lavi watched as Miranda's face suddenly turned pale and her eyes bulged out as big as saucers, as she kept her sight on Allen. With a light touch from Krory, Miranda breathed in heavily as if she had just resurfaced from underwater. Worry etched upon the elder's face before Miranda softly said,

"You remember I said that I had the power to calculate a person's abilities and strengths in the form of numbers?" A short nod of confirmation came from the Black Order team. Miranda glanced at Allen who was still in the heat of a verbal battle with Komui, "I couldn't judge Allen's total ability-number last time because he was wearing heavy clothing. But now since he's in a simple shirt and short pants, I can finally conclude his ability-number;"

Reever took a swing of his water bottle and asked rasping, "So what's wrong with his number?"

Miranda narrowed her eyes as invisible numbers appeared in her eyesight, telling her Allen's capacity of strengths and maximum endurance in his legs, arms, upper body and lower body. Until she came to a confirmed conclusion that practically blew her mind, she kept deadly still. She shook her head, disbelief etched clear onto her paler face.

"For soldiers in tip-top condition like us, our ability-number can span up until 600 in total. Normal people, even with their lack of exercise, have a maximum of at least 200," Miranda explained.

"Get on with it, Miranda! What's wrong?" Lenalee chirped impatiently.

"Well... According to this; Allen's total ability-number is lower then 100,"

Lavi stiffened as he heard Miranda's calculations. _Lower then 100? That's humanly impossible_, Lavi thought as he compared Allen again. Allen was brimming with strength; he knew it from up close and personal experience. And the small yet visible muscles Allen got underneath his sleeves were proof enough that he can stand a fight on his own. Not to mention that he underwent training with General Cross himself, who was the strictest and most ruthless coach in all of Sector Seven before he passed away peacefully. No, there was so much proof of objection lying before them that they couldn't agree with Miranda. On the other hand, Miranda's strange power hasn't failed them once, her calculations impeccable and fully accurate to a flaw. If that was the case, then Allen's entire being was such a puzzle of nature that it can even fool Miranda's perfect ability. Lavi shook his head out of the gutters to clear his mind. There was only one way to prove Allen's standing in life, and that was through action, instead of just mere words.

"Let's just continue our training. We're not getting any younger watching these two fighting like apes," Lavi's word was their command, as Black Order tidied up and began to jog behind their leader. Allen was-still- being pushed from behind by Komui, an encouraging urge made Allen hesitatingly follow behind the Black Order through their training.

"ARGH! I can't stand it! Please stop!" Allen finally gave out, panting loudly before tumbling down to kiss the running track below. Black Order stopped their forward and rested, not even breaking a sweat from the exercise. A content look from Miranda spoke without words that her calculating powers won the truth; Allen was, indeed, in no shape at all. As Allen continue sitting while catching his heavy breaths, Lenalee began her assault on the tired Noah.

"It's only been 2 minutes! Don't tell me you're that weak!" Lavi actually took pity on Allen for once, because the Noah Leader had just infuriated a woman who had a sharp tongue that can stab you in the back like a slim knife. Lavi shook his head in her loud and hurtful taunts. Maybe because Allen hurt her lover, Lenalee thought it to be suitable to take a little revenge on him this  
way. But the way Lavi saw it going; Lenalee's insults were falling into death ears as Allen was still trying to catch his breath, his face impressionable even with the insult rocks hurled at him with top speed.

"Tsk.. What kind of disciples the great General Cross had? Look at you, so pathet-"

"That's enough, Lenalee. I think he gets the point," Komui said, appearing from out of nowhere. Seeing Allen down on the ground and his pride being rip apart was hurtful to watch by the sides.

"Ya know, Allen, we still have General Cross's Red Zone training program at the hologram-room. You can use that instead," Komui offered, the man also pitied the once-glorious Noah Leader.

But Allen shook his head quickly, his face blurred behind wet silver bangs that hid his expressions like a glittery curtain. After regaining back his usual heart rate, Allen got up and limped across the hall.

"No, thank you, Komui. I don't want to train anymore," Allen's shivering voice sounded like a kicked puppy in the street. Lenalee only laughed at the sight of a Noah bowing down to Black Order's reign.

"I knew it! In the end, you're such a quitter!"

"You didn't let me finish; I don't want to train anymore..."

Allen passed by her with a dark aura, cold air stilled around the hall as shadows played at Allen's hidden face. His voice still shook, but now was deepened with sorrow and darkness.

"... Because the people I've been training with are all **dead**,"

Lenalee stilled herself as a cold brush of icy fingers shivered up her spine as Allen continued his way towards the training hall doors. The cloak of gloominess trotted behind Allen, silence greeting them all. Painful and now useless memories cut through Allen's mind, his face drawn into a frown of unnecessary pain. He didn't want to face those past times again, contending on letting them sleep forever at the back of his mind. Slowly, he walked his way forward with his shoulders slumped, as if tired from more than just that physical training. Then, a soft but gruff hand stopped his opening of the door.

"Allen... At least.. Try training, for once," Lavi pleaded with him, his hand clutching Allen's on the door knob. Allen stared at the brave yet foolish leader, his silver eyes dead emotionless. Lavi resisted the urge to gulp down as he felt those eyes reading into his soul once more. Using the best of his begging abilities, Lavi gripped the hand softly once more.

"Please?" He whispered silently, his voice so low that only Allen can pick the small implore. Finally, Allen let down his defenses and gave another tiresome sigh. Taking his hand off from below Lavi's as if his was made of fire, Allen walked towards the many hologram-rooms.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just don't give me that poor-looking face anymore, it doesn't do you justice," Allen looked back and smiled, his usual calm self now in place. Lavi lightly laughed to himself as he followed Allen behind, tagging along were the others.

_Why am I doing this again?_ Allen asked himself as he called upon Crown Clown and entered the large white hologram-room. This training room was created to display holograms specifically to allow the soldiers the feeling of a real battle and random situations. Stretching his limbs, Allen felt the protective cover of Crown Clown readying itself for battle. His blood boiled at the thought of entering Red Zone again. Red Zone was General Cross's favorite tortur- _training_program for the Noahs Ark Squad. Countless of times Allen had narrowly survived with a few cuts and bruises from the training, with the Noahs loyally backing him up when it came the time of need. But as he looked around the empty room, Allen couldn't help but feel his heart drop at the aspect of the absence of his usual warmth. Shaking himself clear of those regretful thoughts before it turns anymore serious, he announced the Red Zone program to begin.

Lavi's eyes widen as virtual images of soldiers with guns and swords covered every acre of the dark land that Allen was currently in. It was raining cats and dogs; the thunder and lightning blazed the skies with its loudness ad brightness. Not to mention the muddy ground around them, making movements sluggish and inaccurate. It was the perfect condition to train one's self in the art of battle, added with a midst of bad weather. Whoever that uses this program daily was sure to come out as a top soldier.

And Allen was evidence of that matter. Like a lithe dancer, Allen's moves were of molten silver. He danced that familiar dance of nobility and grace, unmoving by the condition of the land and sky that threatened to swallow him whole. Every step he took felled soldiers under his feet, never losing his light momentum and power. Even with the waves of soldiers that had only the intention of throwing him down, Allen was a beacon of light to behold in. It was, by far, a magnificent view to bask in as Allen took killing to a whole new level. There was no room for mistakes as perfection took the centre stage. No such violence and blood gore were performed with such elegance. Now, Lavi understood what had been said of Allen: He was the savior of heaven.

Allen narrowly missed a bullet that flew passed his left side without a scratch, his eyes now targeting the last four remaining gun soldiers that still dare to stand in his way. The four all fired in one go, but Allen held his ground as he breathed in calmly. His heart rate decreases as his eyes were drawn to a close. For a moment, Lavi panicked at the thought of those bullets driving through Allen. But upon closer inspection, he saw something impossible; he could literally see the bullets' pattern slowing down before the four small weapons meant for killing stopped immediately in mid air. Lavi held his breath at this same dreamy sight; Allen had once again thrown them out of nature's ancient equilibrium.

"The power to change time and space into one's likings. That's Allen's trump card," Komui, who was the only one besides Lavi (for some unknown reason) that can watch this power unfold before them, explained to the dreaming leader of Black Order,

"Like a God, Allen can bend time and space to his will, allowing him absolute control the flow and rhythm of the battle,"

Lavi watched as Allen ran in slow motion toward the immobilized soldiers, his body flexibly dodging the floating bullets. With a slice and an uppercut, Allen's 5 black claws took care of 3 soldiers. Lavi could see Allen moving towards the last, his eyes now wide open to reveal an unnaturally calm Allen with his face devoid of any emotions whatsoever. The last soldier had no chance to fight back as Allen took his virtual life away with just a flick of his experienced wrist. The thunder roared its victory once more from the darkened skies above as rain kept healing down upon the flooded earth below. Allen was still in pure silvery white with his cloak flowing behind him and the giant cloth-covered sword hugging his back, his entire self untainted by the dirty fighting. Beside him, Lavi could practically hear the wonder and awe in Komui's voice as he whispered to himself,

"It is Allen's ultimate attack: _Godspeed_,"

* * *

_Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry for this late update. After updating the last chapter, my dad came into my room, slam the watchamacallit 'driver's manual guide' in front of me and told me to study that in less then 24 hours time O.O ARGH! So yeah... Aaaanyways, I do hope you enjoy this lil chapter update! I wanna thank ye for standing by me (even with my late updates)_

**White Guardian,**_  
_

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108**,

**Neko Yuu-chan,  
**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**_  
_

**TulipHead76,  
**

**Pharaohyamifan,  
**

**cielx12,  
**

**Jazzytiger23,  
**

**Zoe Whiteraven,  
**

**Visitor (guest)  
**

_for all your wonderful OUTSTANDING motivation! I'll update as soon as I can (if I can avoid making eye contact with my dad) and when I can sneak in the time between studying this 500 questions crap. Hahaha (I'm not kidding with the 500 questions, though! XD) Please don't forget to review and have a great day! =D_**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**5 Days Later**

**0400 Hours, West Training Hall**

A loud whistle shrieked through the echoic hall as Black Order stopped their training ministrations. Today, Komui had decided to coach the top Sector Seven squad in their all-day training, to which the squad was groaning themselves over that idea. It wasn't like they dreaded the idea of their Section Leader training them; Komui was a wise and great leader, but when it comes to training Black Order personally... Well, let's just say that being a trainer was not in his definite quota. Luckily, for their sake, Allen was there to 'supervise' them in their trainings. After his first successful attempt in training 5 days ago, Komui had-_somehow_- persuaded the young man to take the responsibility of Black Order's growth and improvements. For once, Allen had no qualms about Komui's outrageous idea and instead, he began assisting Lavi and the others to overcome their mistakes and strengthen their abilities. Soon, Black Order was slowly warming up to their so-called new coach due to their large amount of time they had spent together. At first, Allen had kept his cold shoulder treatment towards them as if he didn't want to get close to them at all... _Actually, he still does... But it isn't as bad as before_, Lavi thought.

As Allen was sitting down on the bench, Reever came by and something on Allen's right arm caught his eye. Uncovered by the sleeveless shirt Allen was wearing, Reever could clearly see the 20 year old symbol etched fresh right on his pale skin.

"Why do you still have that mark on you, Allen?" Pointing to the mark that was shaped like a perfect cross at his arm. It was recognized as the Noahs Ark Squad symbol, something that the squad had thought of a long time ago. It was physical evidence of their undying love for each other, never to be separated as they took up the mark by blood. Allen smiled sadly as he remembered that, his hand touching the mark longingly. A soft sigh that escaped his lips went undetected to all but Lavi's keen hearing.

"The same reason why you put flowers on your loved ones' grave; as a remembrance of the strong bond you had with them,"

The atmosphere suddenly turned sour at Allen's deep words. Reever gave an apologetic look, and so did the others in return for their unsatisfied curiosity. Allen's bangs covered the expressionless face of Allen, but the shrugging of the shoulders told Lavi that Allen was anything but emotionless. He had learnt Allen's small body language over the past few days, and a long time ago concluded that Allen would go into this deep emotional state that always turned the aura cold and moody whenever it came to the sensitive subject of his past that included the Noahs.

Then Allen perked up and snapped his fingers like he just thought of something he had forgotten.

"Which reminds me; I need to-"

The following words were not freely expressed because they were interrupted by a loud banging of the training hall doors. A fuming samurai was gripping his thin and sleek katana like it was his life line. Yu Kanda, who was now fully recovered from his injury by some unknown cure (Zu Mei Chang refused to reveal his secrets), was now back for revenge on the one who put him down in the first place.

Everyone who's anyone, save for the unfazed Allen, steered quickly away from the enraged killer who was out for blood. With his sword, Kanda pointed the sharp end at Allen's chin.

"I want a rematch, moyashi! Get up and take out your sword!" Kanda growled at the annoyed face of Allen. Fearlessly, he pushed away the challenger's sword away from his unprotected neck with one finger daintily.

"My name is _Allen_, not moyashi. But I'll excuse you this time, seeing that you're still recovering weakly from that injury I caused… And I don't use my sword for fun; when the time comes for me to use my sword, I must have the intention to kill the person,"

A red tick appeared at the neck of Kanda when he heard those off-putting words. Frustrated at being denied his victory, Kanda regarded those words as worthless talk. He swung his sword up high before swinging it back down towards Allen. The Black Order quickly sprang into action to stop Kanda's advance towards the defenseless Allen, but they were too late. Kanda's attack wasn't meant to kill, but to provoke Allen into fighting with him. Using that said supremely sharp edge of his faithful sword, he sliced a thin yet deep cut at Allen's right cheek. The once creamy face was now dripping with red blood from the small wound.

Then, time stood still again.

Standing up steadily, Allen's empty canvas of a face was now painted with the picture of pure annoyance and dark intentions. With those liquid silver eyes that turned into steel, Allen gave Kanda a smile that ran shivers down everyone's spine.

"If it's a battle you want, then you'll get a battle. But this time, instead of just breaking your entire spine, I'll completely obliterate it!" Allen's heavy aura covered the hall like a thick blanket, heavy enough to chock normal humans.

As the stare-off continued, Miranda heaved a heavy gasp of air as she fell to the ground with her teeth clenched. Worriedly, Lenalee and Krory came to her side to help her up. Her eyes were in the state of panicking, something that the Black Order rarely sees in the calm lady. She kept looking at the growing Allen, now shrouded in darkness and the shadows around him seemed to move fluidly as if disconnected from nature's chains that had once held them fast.

"A-Allen's ability n-number..." She couldn't catch her breath as she stumbled to the ground again, the massive amount of power flowing out of Allen's body to too much for her to handle. Miranda dreaded as she thought that this already-high intensity of abilities belonging to the mysterious Allen was only the beginning.

_H-He's ability-number... It's rising at inhuman speed! Now it's 640, no, 700... No, 850!_ Miranda screamed inside her head that threaten to burst at the pressure inflicted upon it.

"Kanda, stop this instant!" The familiar ordering of Lavi pierced through the dense air. Kanda gave a growl while Allen seemed to be relieved at the intrusion. Allen shook his head as if he just came out of a dream, his head feeling lighter than before. Lavi came forward to stand before Allen and Kanda, watching every movement with his hawk eye. He kept his eye on Kanda, who was still itching to fight against Allen. If it came into a fight, Lavi would have no choice but to fight him to cool down his heady temperature and that would mean one of them would get hurt during that 'cooling' process. Luckily, it didn't come to that, because Allen walked off Kanda's meaningless challenge again by heading towards the hall doors.

"I apologize for my behavior.. I need to settle some business, so I'll take my leave now," that same formal voice came from Allen's throat.

Lavi gave a sharp stare at his insubordinate squad member before heading off at Allen's direction. Miranda had already caught her breath as she followed her gaze at her retreating squad leader, her eyebrows intrigued at this new discovery.

_Strange... As soon as Allen heard Lavi's voice, the ability-number dropped straight back into 100. It's as if Lavi was a damper to locking Allen's inner power, or something else..._

Hiding in the shadows, Lavi followed Allen closely behind. Fueled by curiosity and the sudden urge to comfort the ex-leader, Lavi found himself wanting nothing more than to solve the mystery of this Allen Walker. Whenever he thought he had discovered everything about what made Allen tick, said person would go on a rampage and destroy everything he had learned. It was like a mystery that unveiled only more mysteries the deeper you dwelled yourself into. Call it anticipation, but Lavi had something stirring inside of him whenever Allen was around him and he wasn't sure what it was. It felt like something was telling him to bond closer to Allen, as if his very life depended on it. It was a kind of yearning that was unreachable no matter how hard you try to catch it. Lavi was so deep in his train of thoughts that he nearly gave himself away. Snapping back into reality, he found himself in a graveyard.

Underneath the peaceful shade of a tree stood Allen on his one knee and his hands laid on the single tombstone around that shadowy area. It looked like Allen was lamenting, his eyes fell solemnly at the aspect of visiting a dead loved one. Creeping closer, Lavi strained his ears to listen into Allen's murmurings.

"... Sorry for not giving you guys a visit. Believe it or not, I'm back in Sector Seven, so I've been busy.. But don't worry, if things will go as planned, I'll probably join you in your sleep..." Granting one kiss at the cold tombstone, Allen stood up with a sad smile, "I miss you... And I love you,"

Walking away without turning back, Allen left the graveyard with his shoulders slumped. The Black Order leader came out to read the fainted inscription of the tombstone that Allen seemed to have great value in. And Lavi's blood turned cold at the written words and names that were once so famous in Sector Seven.

_**Here lies Rhode, Lulubell, Jasdero, Devit and Skinn. May their memories be remembered forever and their souls find eternal peace.**_

It was the Noahs Ark Squad's last resting place.

As Lavi's shivering fingers traced the stoned words, he heard church bells ringing from the distance, indicating the sixth hour of the day. The ancient bells tolled a melody that brought comfort to religious people, the church's very grounds pure and safe. As Lavi made his way towards the old sanctuary, his mind digested this new information. Sector Seven had searched for the well-beings of the missing Noahs Ark Squad members for years now. To see living proof that the search was all for naught was making Lavi trembled. It both relieved and shook Lavi to the core at the aspect of the past members being dead for some time now. But there was one question that still haunted Lavi since forever, the assumed answers limitless to his knowledge.

Lavi stepped into the large yet quaint church, reveling on the smell of old books and scented candles. Some of the pictures that were hung up straight on the high walls depicted the story of Jesus's life, the proclaimed Son of God. The glass windows shone brightly, the playful sunlight making their way through them to spread their light into the darkened tiled floors. The small choir was practicing their hymns at the side of the church, their soft voices singing glory like little angels. Lavi passed by a few people that crisscross around the area, telling others that they were loyal workers to the church. It wasn't hard to recognize Allen's white hair that still shone as brightly as snow.

Lavi took the seat next to Allen in the front of the altar, not intending to speak while the younger one was busy praying with his hands clasped tightly. Allen's face seemed serene when he was only praying, but Lavi didn't deny the troubled look that marred the Noah's best features of his perfect face. Lavi wished he had the power to wipe out that troubled expression on Allen's face, but he himself did not know what the cause of the same trouble was in the first place. _Maybe that was something worth praying for; the power to save Allen in whatever trouble he was trapped in_, Lavi thought.

"Why are you following me, Lavi?" Whispered Allen, who had finished praying only to sense Lavi taking the empty seat next to him. Lavi stretched his arms lazily behind him.

"I was worried about you. It's not like you to just walk off from a fight like that,"

Allen scoffed at him, "What does it matter? Everything that I fought for is now gone, as you had _clearly_ seen back there," Allen knelt down again to pray some more, leaving Lavi in the midst of yet another confusion state.

Looking around, he saw a line of people in front of a small room. When one person came out, another took his place inside. It was a confession room, for the people to confess whatever sins they had committed to the priest on duty so that they can be cleanse and turn pure in the eyes of God. Lavi tilted his head at the amusement of telling his misdoings out loud to a stranger he had never met.

"Hey, why don't you go do your confession? I heard you can go to heaven that way," Lavi joked, trying to break the awkward silence between the two. Allen laughed sadly at the joke. Shaking his head, he patted Lavi's shoulder.

"The sins I, myself, have committed in the past... Not even God Himself has the power to wipe them clean. I am a dangerous person with a murderous past, Lavi. You should not get yourself involved with me,"

"It's my choice, Allen," Lavi growled slightly, brushing off Allen's repeated warning of not coming closer to him. Allen was slightly taken aback at the blind bravery that Lavi possessed.

"Then, you shall suffer the consequences dearly. Everyone who got close to me ends up dying... Or worse,"

Lavi laughed at that, but at the same time interested in Allen's chosen words, "There's something worse than death?"

"Of course, Lavi! Much, _much_ worse than death,"

"Then what happened to the Noahs?" There, he said it, the million-dollar question that was the main source of all his curiosity that concerned around Allen Walker. He sat firmly in his seat, watching Allen's sudden stiffness. Allen bowed his head low; those deep silvery eyes closed its curtains as he breathed in slowly. Lavi knew that asking him directly would cause either complete devastation or complete satisfaction. The church was now as silent as the graveyard as there was nobody left inside the hallowed building. Allen was unmoving, his jaw clenched shut at the sudden rush of sharp memories that had awakened deep inside his mind thanks to Lavi's innocent yet heart-clenching question.

After a while, Lavi deemed it appropriate to leave Allen alone, seeing that the man had no intention of revealing the clue of the dead Noahs. Feeling guilty, Lavi got up to give Allen some space. There was nothing more he could do, seeing that his maze of mysteries had come to a dead-end. Just as he was walking his way out, Allen called out,

"Lavi!" Turning round, he saw Allen standing in front of the giant cross that mesmerized the entire church with its heavenly presence. With an emotionless face that held no regrets, a face that Lavi had never seen before, Allen exclaimed in the deepest voice for all heaven and earth to bear witness to his outspoken confession,

"The Noahs were killed... In cold blood.. I was the one who killed the Noahs,"

* * *

_Due to the large amount of support, here's the new chapter I promised you guys! I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :) Say, do you know what's a 'cookie'? I was reading some stories and the author gave something call 'cookies' to their readers. Then I thought, woah, you get their addresses and send them cookies? Cool! But then my thought backfired; how the heck do you send cookies all over the world? ... Fascinating, even though I don't know XD I wanna wish you guys an early Merry Christmas (in case I go on a 'holiday mode' and forgot to wish you) and to my lovely supporters, YOU COMPLETE ME!_

**White Guardian,**_  
_

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108**,

**Neko Yuu-chan,  
**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**_  
_

**TulipHead76,  
**

**Pharaohyamifan,  
**

**cielx12,  
**

**Jazzytiger23,  
**

**Zoe Whiteraven,  
**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell**

_I love you guys! MUAH! Please review and have a blessed Christmas~_


	7. Chapter 7

**0500 Hours, West Training Hall**

Lavi's stopwatch automatically stopped its running time after Lavi had finished his track laps around with the Black Order in tow. Wiping the sweat of his brow and ruffled his already wild hair, he paced around the hall once more to warm himself down. His ears dropped to the sound of something falling inside the hologram room, where the Noah Leader was still busy training on his own. There were only a handful of virtual soldiers left in the Red Zone program, and the number was dwindling steadily. Allen's grace was still hand in hand with his killing spree, the motions all too clear for Lavi to witness from the safety of the outside. As usual, Allen's poker face was masking that emotionless picture with those same deadly silver eyes that can throw sharp glares around as if it were nothing. As one by one the soldiers fell to the ground by Allen's Crown Clown, Lavi couldn't help but remembered Allen's last words spoken to him yesterday. Those words that shook Lavi to the core with all its coldness and deep conviction.

_The Noahs were killed... In cold blood.. I was the one who killed the Noahs_

As soon as Lavi heard those words, he didn't once believe in it. There was absolutely no way that Allen could murder his own squad mates in cold blood just like that without any regret or hesitation whatsoever. Considering that Allen showed deep emotions concerning the dead members that surely he had regarded as family. Or something as close to the word 'family'. Without a doubt, Lavi knew that Allen loves, _loved, _the Noahs as much as he loves the Black Order. There was just too much that contradicts Allen's outward confession.

On the other hand, Allen seemed to carry a blanket of sorrow whenever it came to the touchy subject that was the Noahs. As if he had regretted something he did in the past, Allen now bears a heavy burden in his heart that showed clearly in the open, well, to Lavi, that is. It would explain Allen's uncomfortable self whenever Noahs came into the discussion.

_But then, what about Tyki? Wasn't he a Noah as well? How come he's alive, then? But most importantly; why did Allen kill them?_

Lavi knew he wouldn't get the answers he was seeking from Allen himself, seeing that Allen was far from friendly towards him after the confession in the church. So, he had to find other means of secret information. Cracking his knuckles, Lavi's mind plotted the perfect location. The treasure trove of Sector Seven's top confidential information.

_THIS PLACE IS A MESS! _Lavi groaned to himself as he entered Komui's office. He expected at least _some _decency from the willy Section Leader, but it would seem that his expectations were far too high for the man-turn-kid. Littered on the floor like second skin were reports of all kinds from all dates and hanging on the walls ever so sloppily were dirt clothes and weapons that were begging to be used or _actually_ cleaned. His desk was… _Where was his desk?! _Tiptoeing around the 'teenager's' office like a ballerina, Lavi tried to find the furniture. Which was covered by colossus of paper and letters and _was that pizza boxes? _He dreaded to think what would reach out and grab him if he ever opened those leftover boxes. Looking around, he was surprised that he could find the computer he was searching for before sundown. _It looks like the bull from the China shop came in here, ran a marathon, does a back flip, starts break dancing and _then _destroyed the office! _Even his room didn't look as bad as this, and that was saying something! Reining in his internal complains and tried to concentrate at the matter in hand, Lavi switched on the ancient computer (after he had pushed off those unnecessary papers) and waited for the famous Sector Seven insignia to appear on the screen. Typing in 'Noahs Ark Squad' into Sector Seven's main frame, Lavi saw that the file was practically riddled with information about the once-incredible squad.

Firstly, there was Allen Walker with a proud look on his face and his number hanging lazily from around his neck. They talked about Rhode, a short young girl with outrageously spikey purple-blue hair and a sadistic smile with a lollipop in her mouth. There was Lulu Bell, an attractive blonde with a quaint look on her face. With wavy black hair, Tyki Mikk was there too with a cocky smile that says 'challenge me, suckers!' Skinn was too large for the usual photo frame that Sector Seven placed inside, but judging from the size of those muscles, Lavi can safely assume that Skinn was more than just _large. _Both Jasdero and Devit were in a single picture together, their mischievous twinset physical appearances shown obviously.

It was shocking to see all of the Noahs younger than the age of 20. Lavi knew that they were just children when Sector Seven brought them in, but he didn't expect _this_ young of age. What was Sector Seven doing, throwing these kids into a life of killing and darkness? But then again, Allen and the others were orphans, miserably scouring for food with nothing left to lose. It was demeaning to see Sector Seven tumbling down to this level of recruiting new dogs for this endless killing game. When Lavi was young, all he ever thought about was his grandfather and his humongous library of books. When Allen was young, he was already learning how to wield a gun and snap a man's neck in two. _There was definitely something wrong somewhere_, Lavi thought. Why would Sector Seven, _the _Sector Seven whose name brought death and killing, be extending their always-closed arms to some random orphans down the street? The puzzle doesn't click into place, as Lavi knew there wasn't anyone else in Sector Seven who was chosen at such a young age. Lavi should know, because _the youngest soldier of Sector Seven I've ever known is myself._

Then something else caught his eye. Below the Noahs person file laid the discharge date of the Noahs. **July 31****st**** 1999.** Lavi cocked an eyebrow as he stared at the date; it was just 10 days before he had turned 6. His birthday fell on the 10th of August. That was also the day his parents died. A sharp stab to the mind stopped Lavi's train of thought as he tried to minister the oncoming headache that thrashed about in his head as fast as it appeared. There was something in his mind that was stopping him from reaching out into his memories, as if there was a firewall to stop his advance. He tried to pry the door open, but the force acting against him was too strong to be broken by mere force.

_A smile, that same smile.. A soft hand touching his cheek gently. Lavi-_

He slammed his head onto the desk, causing papers to fly away from the wind. Groaning, Lavi rubbed the red part of his forehead, trying to aid his now outgoing headache. He was panting heavily, as if that mental strength had sapped away his physical strength as well. While he was catching his breath, he saw a different file clipped onto Noahs Ark file. After digging for the missing mouse, Lavi opened that unknown file. It was Noahs Ark Squad's last mission.

**Mission File:–CONFIDENTIAL-**

**Mission Status: Failure. Success**

_O…K…_ How can a mission be both a success and a failure wrapped in one? Curiously, he opened the file only to have his action denied by a pass code entry. Remembering his code, he tried decoding the lock but to no avail. It would seem that this file was so top secret that even the Black Order leader couldn't get in. _Maybe Komui can-_

"What are you doing here?!" Shouted the person in mind.

Lavi stood back as if the desk was on fire and watched as Komui staring at him with growing fuming eyes. Just this once, Lavi wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole, because he's gonna get screwed for this. Komui strode towards his desk, (unaffected by the condition of his office) and took a look at what Lavi was trying to break into. He looked at the failed entry that was still asking for the pass code.

"What is this that Sector Seven's hiding, Komui?" Lavi veered the conversation away from his prying into his office without jurisdiction. Komui typed in his pass code, but was again denied entry. Lavi's eye brows were raised at Komui's failed attempt, but Komui himself only sigh as if he knew that was going to happen. Gathering his courage and coming closer, Lavi watched in disbelief as Komui tried in vain to break into the confidential file again and again. It seems that only the superiors higher than Komui himself are able to crack the code. Frustration and realization was evident in Komui's eyes while he kept his jaw shut. Until Komui finally gave up trying to open the file that was to be the answer to all of Lavi's curiosity, the red headed only watched the once proud Section Leader looking like he was trying to turn back time and rewrite history. _Like trying to rewrite a wrong._

"Lavi," Komui finally spoke out. Standing completely still, he waited with baited breath at what his Section Leader had to say. When he looked at Lavi, the younger of the two thought that Komui had grown older in his eyes.

"Do me a one last favor: Never let go of Allen's hand,"

Lavi was going to ask more when the siren came on, causing the silent office to blare in red and white as the announcement came from above. Lavi stiffen his back as he heard the announcement repeated itself and the same thought came to Komui's mind as well. Taking the opportunity, Lavi ran towards the entrance of Sector Seven, along with the Black Order Squad behind him.

"Attention!" Lavi's formal voice rang through the clean hallway. Black Order straightened up in accordance with the order as the door opened to reveal the most despised person all of Sector Seven hated; Malcolm C. Lvellie from Central. In other words, their _superior._

Sector Seven, although infamously known around the globe, was only one of many sectors that sworn loyalty over the throne. Due to the number of sectors that specialized in different areas of expertise, Central was created to lead the sectors to a more cooperative and successful era in which every sector played a part in. But alas, Central's words were only that: Just words. As they commandeered the sectors into doing their dirty work, Central itself basked in their victory and credit. Most unfortunate that Central was placed in a private place and governed by private people, so that no enemy (or angered ally) would enter and attack the fortress. Lavi scoffed at such cowardice that was the Central. _When the going will get tough, Central's gonna be the first to drop tail and run! _Not to mention their innate ability to inspect every sector once in a while in case that the sector's gonna go haywire. If the sector's not in their satisfaction, the sector goes off the radar and was to be shut down until further notice. _Which would be never. _Lavi growled as he can practically smell the authority leaking from Malcolm.

A sharp command from Komui, who was standing next to Lavi, made the soldiers salute to their superior. Even if they hated Central in their hearts, Sector Seven still had the obligation and duty to serve. It wasn't in their place to neither question nor challenge their command, even if that command came from Malcolm himself. Lavi gripped himself hard when he was forced to salute the superior as the sign of acceptance of their higher-ups. He wished he didn't have to play pretend and all-happy with him, since he joined Sector Seven as a soldier at hand and _not_ as a politician with a mask on. Glancing around at the back of his eye told him that his team mates felt the same way, their right arms stiffening as Malcolm pass by and the need to spat at him almost overwhelming. Komui gave an apologetic look, and that stopped Black Order from completely turning ravage and go astray.

There was more to Malcolm's inspection then it had appeared, since there was no forewarn message that Central will arrive to inspect. Lavi's first thought was that Central had turned their heads to attention at the sound of Allen's name; his thoughts turned to worry as Malcolm pass them by without even an acknowledgement. The superior had his hands clasped behind him as his face looked disgusted at the Sector's comforting surroundings. But his eyes searched every nook and cranny of the hallway, as if something he was searching for would pop itself out of nowhere in front of him.

"What's all that noise? I'm trying to sleep here," Queered the yawning white haired man who had just exited his room. Lavi breathed in sharply as he took in Allen's current condition; his shirt hanged loosely around his broad shoulders and his long baggy pants were one size too big for him, showing a bit of that pale skin that Lavi would love to lay his hands on. The young man's face was tinted red and his white hair was out of place, bed riddled and all. All in all, it was too cute a sight to behold. Unfortunately, the newcomer had other plans with the sleepy soldier.

Rubbing his eyes, Allen found himself face to face with the one person that he hated the most. _Well, hate seems to be a strong word. Try extreme dislike.… Nah, __**hate**__ fits perfectly. _Allen covered a snigger as before him in an instant.

"Where is your respect for Central, who has given you so much in the past?" Malcolm growled and sneered at the same time, which gave him a face of pure despise towards the awakened Allen. Allen only glared back at him with all the dignity he had as the Noahs Ark leader.

"My respect for you and all of Central died along with my family, _sir," _he made sure to emphasize on the title as a sign of mock respect. Black Order's respect for Allen's bravery had just leveled up a notch. But Malcolm wasn't done yet.

"If you would've died along with other mongrels. I knew you Noahs were good for nothi-"

Lavi could only blink an eye before he saw Allen crushing Malcolm's head into the nearby wall, sending shards of broken pieces to fall down the tiled floor. The crush was loudly heard and clearly echoed through; the slam was forceful as Allen put his strength into that one hit. Shoving the man off the wall and threw him down the floor with Malcolm's clean shaven head now in a mess, Allen summoned Crown Clown out and the protector blazed furiously that mirrored its master's angry intentions. Without moving an inch, Malcolm was this close to having his face cut clean off by Allen's giant claws. Allen continued to glare at him, but now violence was clear in those eyes.

"Insult me, kick me or annoy me, I don't give a damn… But speak another backstabbing word about my Noahs again and I'll make sure to dislocate that big head of yours from your shoulders,"

Without waiting for a reply, Allen shrunk back and walked away with his head held up high. At that moment, Black Order wanted nothing more than to celebrate at Allen's inability to be tamed even by the fiercest of Central superiors. But it was a celebration held temporarily, for in Malcolm's eyes showed bloody red which was only reserved as blind rage. Rage, only shown for the children called the Noahs.

* * *

_Hehe Everything's gonna tumble down from now on, so hold on to your seats, cuz it's gonna be a ride~~ I do hope you like reading this chapter. I got yet another driver's lesson to go to tomorrow, which means I'll be yet again buried in books or buried with information I have to cramp in. Therefore, I might be a lil late for the next update, but I'll sneak in time (when my dad's not looking). Here's to all the good guys out there:_

**White Guardian,**_  
_

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108**,

**Neko Yuu-chan,  
**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**_  
_

**TulipHead76,  
**

**Pharaohyamifan,  
**

**cielx12,  
**

**Jazzytiger23,  
**

**Zoe Whiteraven,  
**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath**

_I LOOOOVE YOU! Alright, gotta go pack my stuff now, see you on the next chapter! Please review and have a nice day! =D_


	8. Chapter 8

**1230 Hours, Sector Seven's Environmental Chamber**

Lavi browsed around the forest environment in Sector Seven's many dome-like chambers. The dense forest and wild life preserve in here was fitted especially for survival training during both night time and day time. The tall thick trees casted lowly shadows onto the muddy ground as the artificial sunlight ore through those tiny gapes within the broad leaves. There were also wild animals that made their residence, thus creating a natural food chain in this wide captivity. And what food chain would be complete without carnivores controlled by their hunger and thirst for prey? Yes, this forest was peaceful, but to an extent. (And if Komui remembered to feed those hungry tigers)

Luckily, the forest was on standby mode, which meant that it was safe for those who were seeking peace and tranquility within Mother Nature. Lavi decided to take a break from all those strenuous training and was walking along the large lake before a single man with white hair came into view. Allen's back was facing him, his head hunched over something in his hands. Creeping closer without alerting the Noah Leader, Lavi peeked curiously behind his back to see the familiar compass twitching its needle around the round globe. But as the needle was busy turning, Lavi found something weird about the antique.

"Why isn't it pointing north?" Lavi chirped, making Allen jumped in surprise at the Black Order Leader's sudden arrival.

Allen chuckled in return as the two continued to watch the needle point North, then South, then North again as if it hasn't decided which direction to point to.

"Because this compass is special. A good friend gave this to me," Allen explained while the black needle stopped at the south direction at its own, "instead of pointing towards the north, this compass will point towards the one thing you want the most,"

"Whoa, cool! Can I see it? Please, please? I promise I won't break it!" Asked the impatient 19-year old kid. Allen laughed at the childish behavior but said nothing as he passed the heavy navigational item onto Lavi's open hands. Since it was old-fashioned, Allen had to point out some things to Lavi for him to fully comprehend a compass such as this. But Lavi wasn't paying much attention to Allen's teachings, because his whole heart was listening to Allen's now cheerful voice and seemingly innocent laughter. Since when had he heard Allen talking to him so freely like this before? And Allen was laughing at him like an old friend. It brought a lighter feathery feeling inside Lavi's heart to see Allen actually opening up to him now. Distinctly, Lavi started to smile peacefully. No longer were they Black Order Leader and Noah Leader of Sector Seven. For now, here, they were just Lavi and Allen.

**0110 Hours, Lavi's bedroom**

_There was fire everywhere. Buildings around the young boy were destroyed and the sky turned blood red and black. He's crying on the blackened ground. His whole body ached and his hands were burnt and sizzling. There, to his right, were two bodies. One male, one female. He can't see who they were, their bodies laid to waste as ashes followed the wind. _**Help! Anyone! **_Darkness covered him as the shadows swallowed him whole, constricting his air supply and blinding his eyes. The young boy was going to die. There was someone who wanted to kill him. He's coming closer! He's coming to kill him! He's chanting in his head: _**Die, die, die, die, DIE!**

"ALLEN!" Lavi all but screamed. He broke out of cold sweat as he sat upright on his bed while catching his breath. The opened window allowed the small breeze to enter his dark room and softly caressed the shivering soldier. _What kind of dream was that?! _Lavi kept asking himself as he buried his dizzy head in his hands. There was a chair sitting comfortably beside his bed, its empty cushion laid flat. Lavi felt the flatten cushion and furrowed his eyebrows. _Strange.. The chair feels warm…_

**0700 Hours, Main Briefing Room**

Yawning out loud, Lavi tried his best to stay awake as he followed the other Black Order members into the briefing room. He couldn't sleep after that horrible nightmare and the sudden intrusion into his room without him noticing. Lenalee tried to cheer his moodiness with a cup of freshly brewed coffee, but seeing that Lavi declined the offer, she gave the hot drink to Reever instead. Black Order found it confusing to have Sector Seven interrupt their usual training to report to the main briefing room instead. As Lavi opened the giant doors, the noise and bustling of soldiers blasted their ears. They were not surprised at the fact that many other soldiers were present here in this humongous hall, but instead dwelled on the queer question on why they were summoned this early in the morning with no advance notice and such. Black Order were quickly ignored as they walked through, their eyes searching on the familiar white hair they were so fond of.

Lavi was the first to win the Spot-The-Allen game. Allen himself was at a corner, alone as usual. But there was something wrong about him. Very wrong. Allen's once broad shoulders were now strained as if expecting an attack from behind and his long bangs were still covering his upper face, which means that Allen was in a very terrible mood. Lavi could practically feel a sense of foreboding flowing out of Allen's body. Sitting around him, Black Order kept their distance away from other people and came closer to Allen to protect the moody man from suspicious stares. Sitting next to him, Lavi gently patted Allen's shoulder and found it shivering cold. Trying to break the heavy mood, Lavi's cheerful self came out to play. But then quickly retreated straight away into the back of his mind as soon as he set eyes on Allen. Allen's face was of pure hatred, his eyes set a-blazing with frustration and complete anger. Lavi has never seen an enraged Allen before, and the face before him was telling every fiber of his body to run away. Allen gritted his teeth as he growled out softly, his voice both a mixture of sad desperation and of ill-temper.

"_Someone… Someone has started turning the wheels of fate…. Now, everything will be set into motion," _

"What are you-"

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" A voice echoed out through the noisy hall. Having already taken their seats, the soldiers snapped to attention towards the two people in front on the stage. One was their most favourite, the other their most hated. Lavi could see the sense of pity and regret drawn on Komui's face as he stood at the side of Malcolm holding the microphone. Their 'supreme superior' was the only one in the entire hall who wearing the face of triumph and smug victory. Watching Allen's hardened expression turned even colder at the disgusted sight of Malcolm on the stage, Lavi knew that something was up. Something so important that it made Allen turned this way.

"I'm here to inform Sector Seven that the Central soldiers have taken action against the mass murderer, Tyki Mikk,"

Black Order widened their eyes as they heard the announcement. Central soldiers? They were only released only to go up against the most crucial of missions, their killing spree much more deadly then even Black Order themselves. To have them taking down Tyki Mikk without informing them (which in the first place, was _their _mission) was a bit of overkill. Also, Allen had warned them about Tyki, telling them multiple of times not to get involved with Tyki because it was too dangerous for them. If Allen had emphasized anything through those days they had spent together, it was the important matter of staying away from his Noah strategist, Tyki. Tyki Mikk was not one to play around with; his intentions were so clearly said to them during their first briefing. Not to mention that Allen had told them that-

"It's a trap! You have to pull back!" Lavi shouted, standing up to his full height. Komui could only covey a silent message telling the furious Black Order Leader that it wasn't in his position to do anything. Malcolm was the one who set the whole operation up, his face gleefully absorbing the surprised look on Black Order's faces.

"If you so kindly sit down, Black Order _Leader, _you can finally see what we Central soldiers are made of," Malcolm's voice was of a parent scolding his impatient child. Like it was a direct slap to his face, Lavi could only stand there, keeping his temper in check before he did anything rash.

Malcolm cleared his throat before clicking on a button. The hall shut down its lights before a large screen that showed the large looming house of Tyki Mikk. There were pants and silent footsteps in the video, and Lavi realized that this was a live-feeding video from one of the Central soldiers, who had probably planted a hidden video camera on his helmet. Malcolm was not only gloating in their faces that Central soldiers were commencing theirunapproved mission, but he was also forcing them to watch as they take Tyki's life away right now.

The Central soldiers were highly trained in their secret base for years now, honing their abilities to the maximum. They were normal human beings with exceptional strength and agility. Central soldiers were so highly-looked upon that the mere word of them was spoken in whispers of awe among all of the Sectors. One Central soldier- with no rank whatsoever- was equivalent and can fight on even ground against a whole squad of Sector Seven. They were only released during desperate times, as their forces can end a man within seconds. They were idols to all soldiers around the Sectors. The team of Central soldiers ceased their movements until came a sharp command from their leader. Attacking at full force, the unsurpassed soldiers kicked down the door and stepped into darkness with their weapons and body at full ready.

And then all hell broke loose.

The screen was buried in darkness, but the loud screams and shouts of pain were clearly heard through the speakers. The soldier with the camera was moving his head frantically around, trying to control the desperate situation. A loud crash was heard and the night light shown through a large gaping hole in the roof. With that little light, the remaining Central soldiers tried to fight back against the darkness, their weapons shooting blindly at their unseen target. A sharp scream came from the right, and the camera man gazed around just in time to see his fellow comrade being ripped into two by a giant beast. Blood splattered the camera, leaving blotches of red spots on the lens as the panicked shrieks were cut off suddenly by the same beast from the left. The soldier could only blink an eye before he felt his legs being broken in all places, his body giving way to gravity as he was thrown towards the wall. The camera tumbled a bit, but stayed perfectly on the helmet as it continued to convey the video of the surprised killings. The dark beast licked the flowing blood from his hands as bullets came from the opposite direction. Before the pool soldier realized that his target had disappeared, hid head was torn apart from his shoulders. The soldier was still on the ground with the working camera, assuming that said soldier was still alive.

As the video kept giving live-feeds, Black Order crumbled as their inner selves shivered with the god-awful noises that pierce their ears like living nightmares. There was only so much that Black Order can stomach. Lavi couldn't move, his eyes so transfixed at the video in front of him that was telling him that it could be him and his team mates out there, being killed and murdered in cold blood. The showy beast of a man continued to kill the Central soldiers like they were nothing but small children, helpless and defenseless. _Blood… There's so much blood, everywhere… So much death, so much blood… _A soft hand covered his shoulder as he felt someone beside him standing up silently. Lavi snapped out of it as he sat back down with his hands clasping tightly as he saw Allen standing creepily still. Lavi was surprised to see his hands shaking violently. He was _that_ frightened…

"_You…" _ Allen's small voice spoke like crystal glass. Malcolm could only look in fear as Allen looked at him not his eyes of anger, but with the address of pity and absolutely no remorse.

"_You who have made a terrible first move; to sacrifice your white pawns. The world will end because of your misdoing. Now suffer.. Watch as the Black Queen slaughters them like sheep," _

While the harmonious screams cried out like the undead choir of the song.

* * *

_And the plot's gonna take off from now on, yeh! I think some of you might've realized by now that Allen's compass idea came from Pirates of the Caribbean. The compass in here is important, just giving you a heads-up ^^ I wanna thank these lovely people:  
_

**White Guardian,**_  
_

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108**,

**Neko Yuu-chan,  
**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**_  
_

**TulipHead76,  
**

**Pharaohyamifan,  
**

**cielx12,  
**

**Jazzytiger23,  
**

**Zoe Whiteraven,  
**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath,**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**Hikage no Hana,  
**

**InuSoruYamaWho,  
**

**Marinne Karneval,  
**

**pink9571,  
**

**kh07gl,  
**

**KMN24,  
**

**JackalPenguinFromBiersacklan d** _(sorry, for some unknown reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me delete the stupid space here)_**  
**

_I do hope you enjoy the story~ Please review and have a nice day =D  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**0700 Hours, Tyki's Residence**

The Black Queen known as Tyki Mikk, ex-strategist of the Noah's Ark Squad, continued murdering the once-proud Central soldiers like a walk in the park. Blood tainted the walls with its redness and unmoving bodies lay skewered on the clean floor. As the camera continued to portray Tyki in his killing spree, Lavi couldn't help but watch the horrible scene unfold. So many had already fallen under the mercy of Tyki, and many more will meet their end at this murderer's hands. As Tyki laughs away like a maniac he was, Lavi cursed himself for his helplessness in this dire situation. They were watching their Central idols die and there was nothing they could do to overcome it. The tall, dark man lunged for the remaining last (live) person as the poor soldier tried to flee away. Tyki's large hand that were made for ending lives covered the soldier's neck within its tight grip, wanting to chock the life out of the man. Trying to fight back against this stronger killer was futile, as Sector Seven watched pettily behind the safety of that camera lens. This last soldier was at the brink of his life line, ready to jump from the edge as he took his last breath.

But before he could do that, a powerful force attacked Tyki to send him flying to the nearest wall and released the still-alive soldier from his death sentence. The soldier crawled up to catch his heavy breath, his whole body shaking from the action. He didn't notice the young man cloaked in black stopping in front of him until the mysterious newcomer spoke up in his deep serious voice,

"Take your leave, soldier. I'll fight this fight now," Lavi whipped his head around to find that Allen wasn't inside the briefing room anymore; his presence magically disappeared from his sight. Lavi found himself gripping the chair ever the more tightly, seeing that Allen had all but went to rescue the Central soldier from a slow and painful death. Through the camera lens, Lavi could glimpse at the Central soldier running away as fast as his feebly legs could take him and Allen standing at the retreating soldier's place with that upbringing that screams of royalty and solemnness.

As the dust and crumbling stones settled down, Tyki pulled his way out of the rubble to come face-to-face with his Noah Leader, who stood against him wearing the traditional Noah face that Tyki fell in love with. Laughing gaily at the new arrival, Tyki opened his arms wide to embrace his lover as if the slaughter he did before was counted as nothing to be concerned of at all. His bloodied hands were dripping of blood, but the man responsible for all these crazy deaths wiped it off like water.

"My dearest, my darling, are you finally going to join in my plan?" Tyki wore the face of happiness and cheerfulness as he walked towards his friend and lover. But a sharp growl from Allen stopped him from his tracks.

Allen looked slowly around the slaughter house calmly, his eyes disbelieving at the dead bodies that no longer held any soul inside. Once brimming with life, now the only thing left were empty shells of what they used to be. Allen's shoes were already absorbing the small lake of blood underneath his feet and Allen could practically smell the metallic scent of the red body fluid. He took in the blood bath as he could still hear the echoes of the passed-away soldiers' last screams and cries of plea. Taking a deep breath without inhaling so much of the bloodlust scent, Allen cleared his mind before it would drown in sorrow and frustrations.

"What is the meaning of this, Tyki? You didn't have to kill them all," Allen found his voice unsettling, withering with strained emotions as he looked straight into Tyki's darkened eyes. Tyki only laughed at Allen's sense of justice.

"Reverting back to our human names now, _Allen_? Heh-"Licking the palm of his hands that were still soaked in blood, Tyki watched Allen's unresponsive face turned disgusted at the seductive action. "-I was hungry, and they came into my humble adorn looking delicious. Besides, these blood sacrifices were all for the plan, don't you think?"

Allen spat on the ground before taking his hoodie off and revealing his white hair that gleamed the brightest in the dark and blood-red room. Walking calmly around the room, Allen announced with all the dignity he had as the Noah Leader, "I want nothing to do with your so-called plan,"

Tyki's happy smile turned into a disappointed frown, his eyebrows furrowing narrowly at the outright refusal. Now crossing his hands and standing tall like a parent that knows more than his uncooperative child, Tyki shot back, "You have no choice in that matter. As the most important piece, you must play your part, whether you want to it or not,"

"Not if I kill you first," Allen plainly said whilst his head reeved around looking for something. While Tyki stepped back shock at Allen's calm statement of wanting to kill him, Allen's eyes fell on the item he was busy searching for. Taking the small hidden camera into his hands delicately, Allen smiled childishly as Sector Seven and Malcolm watched surprising at the zoomed in face of Allen Walker.

"Sorry Sector Seven, but this is going to be a new game from now on," hands loomed over the lens and Allen crushed the small camera into tiny pieces, stopping the live-feed to Sector Seven. Satisfied that Tyki and he were alone; he turned and faced his ex-follower and once-lover. Tyki too smiled cheerfully, his deadly intentions buried deep inside the back of his mind. Calling upon his ever-loyal Crown Clown, which shown impatiently at the adrenaline of the upcoming battle, Allen flexed his black claws with his face not breaking contact with Tyki's. Without exchanging petty words, the two Noahs clashed weapons like Titans.

Within Sector Seven, the situation was in turmoil as soon as Allen had destroyed the only way they could keep contact with Tyki and now Allen. Sensing the worse, Lavi quickly mobilized Black Order without waiting for Sector Seven's orders. Luckily, his team was always ready and with the sharp nod of their leader's head, they took up their weapons and ran for the nearest vehicle to take them to Allen. Lenalee was screaming her head off frantically as Black Order fitted their armor as fast as they could.

"Could this car go any faster?! Allen's in trouble!" The Asian woman shouted at the driver. Kanda was not helping the growing condition at all, his quiet meditation interrupted by the fevering Lenalee.

"Shut up! That stupid Moyashi will be al-"

The car jumped illegally high up as a strong wave flowed through the grounds of the earth. Black Order held their ground against the rumbling wave that swore to take out everything above it. Bringing along this massive energy wave was an entire blackout. Electrical appliances and lights all around the area was immediately shut off, as if the wave put the bustling technology to sleep. The car vibrated insistently as they rode out the wave, Lavi's clenched jaw shivered at the large amount of pressure placed above him. He felt energy passing by him under his feet as the wave continued its unknown journey through the dirt ground. His mind could only come to one conclusion as to the origin of this massive wave surge that had put the entire country-if not the world- into the age of darkness. Shifting the gears in the car, Lavi accelerated the car in maximum and prayed to whatever Gods up there that they would make it in time. Because he knew that the energy wave came from where Allen and Tyki were now fighting.

Screeching was the burning rubber of the car as it came to a halt in front of the once-large house of Tyki Mikk. Now, there lay only the remains of the residence as stones and bricks were thrown across the ground. Gripping his unsheathed hammer tightly and motioned for his squad mates to follow up, they ran towards the center of the house. Where Lavi's eyes bulged wide open at the obscenity of the picture he was seeing in front of him.

Allen was on an upright makeshift cross with his once-white bangs now covered in blood, tainting the hair and the weakened Crown Clown with red spots and nightmarish lines. His arms were outstretched, but Lavi could plainly see the large nails drilled into Allen's palms, making them bleed some more. His angelic armor looked like it had been through hell and back, for Crown Clown did not have enough energy to heal its master's wounds and defense. Allen was shivering slightly, his breath ragged and his lungs scratching. It was like the picture from the church, but with a darker and more deadly edge to it.

Tyki was standing at the side with his head above his hand as if in contemplation at the picture of Allen on the cross. Taking sight of their enemy, Black Order fell into action as they attacked Tyki first. The Noah only dodged their attacks, never wavering from the weapons' onslaught as they continue to attack the fluid evasion. While they attacked, Lavi crept through the battle and went closer to Allen. From this distance, he could barely hear Allen's soft heartbeat as he pulled away one of the nails from his palm. Allen distinctly clenched his fist to stop the blood from flowing out any longer as he lifted his head to meet Lavi's worried eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," Allen's shivering voice called out, his eyes drowsy and heavy with exhaustion. Lavi decided to ignore Allen's quiet scolding and was about to pull out the other nail when he was forced back into the surprised arms of his team mates.

Tyki walked calmly towards the tired Black Order Squad, his face bore a look of annoyance and repulsion, and "I'll get rid of the lot of you before you can become an actual nuisance to my plan,"

Lavi was ready to face his death and so were the others when Tyki came closer with humongous amount of dark energy that radiated from his whole body. As he looked into Tyki's deep eyes, Lavi felt himself being trapped within those windows. This was no ordinary murderer, no normal hit-and-kill mission. They were facing Tyki Mikk, the ingenious strategist of the prestigious Noah's Ark Squad and he was armed with dark magic that was long-forgotten by ages that had passed in generations. With those thoughts, Lavi couldn't move a single muscle as if he was immobilized at the person in front of him. His hand that wielded the strong hammer was shaking under its heavy weight and sweat dropped from his face. Tyki kept his slow pace towards the frightened Black Order and for the first time, brave Lavi of Black Order felt _fear_.

Two bloodied hands slammed into the ground as a large white circle engraved itself onto the dirt below. The giant mark glowed brightly with the language of unknown time, as the strong piercing voice of Allen Walker resonate through the heavy sky,

"Stay away from them, Tyki Mikk!"

Lavi didn't have time to comprehend what was going on before the brightest of all lights blinded his sight and a loud blast of energy threw Tyki away from them. The energy surge destroyed everything in its large circle within radius, trampling both nature and man-made things into oblivion. Lavi coughed out loud as he got out from the ground, his head twirling with dizziness that son came to pass. Lavi's mind reeled into reality as he quickly surveyed his surroundings. Besides the obvious fact that there was absolutely nothing in view due to Allen's casted spell and Tyki was nowhere to be found, Lavi breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his squad coming into conscience as well. Looking around, he was amazed at the large amount of power that Allen held inside him. _Allen!_

The person in question was lying at his side, his Crown Clown already gone into the other world to recuperate. Lavi ran towards him as he turned Allen onto his back. Allen was unconscious, but was breathing slowly in deep sleep. He was safe and alive, but Lavi was still confused and shocked at Allen's condition; Allen's entire body that once held his pale and creamy skin was now turned into sun-kissed dark brown. _Exactly like Tyki's skin…_

* * *

_Haha Greetings! I do hope you enjoy this latest chapter! Sorry, I didn't update this yesterday, I went Laser Tagging with my friends. Well, as you know, the plot's gonna get thicker from here on out, so I hope you're enjoying the ride so far~~_

**White Guardian,**

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108,**

**Neko Yuu-chan,**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**

**TulipHead76,**

**Pharaohyamifan,**

**cielx12,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**Zoe Whiteraven,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath,**

**Raiji Magiwind,**

**Hikage no Hana,**

**InuSoruYamaWho,**

**Marinne Karneval,**

**pink9571,**

**kh07gl,**

**KMN24,**

**JackalPenguinFromBiersacklan d**_ (sorry, for some unknown reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me delete the stupid space here)_

**Beastly B,** _(another error thanks to FF)_

**KuroKiri001,**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS,**

**Zexiroth,**

**vanilla Pen,**

**Aereosync,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07**

_For all your lovely support (and your innate ability to get my procrastinating butt kicking), I thank ye! Please review and have a great day =D_


	10. Chapter 10

**1200 Hours, Sector Seven**

Lavi and the Black Order rushed through the busy corridors with an unconscious soldier with them. Krory carried the slumbering Allen on his back while the rest cleared the way. Allen's breathing was frantic while his small chest grew unsteadily weaker. Not to mention that moans and groans of pain that kept coming out from the gasping mouth of Allen like he was in desperate pain. Lavi could see those once cheerful silvery eyes pitched tightly, his eyebrows furrowed as Allen tried his best to keep the pain at bay. When they had reached Sector Seven's main infirmary, Allen was reduced to nothing but a pile of close agony. Zu Mei Chang said nothing when he led the Black Order into his emergency room, business first and questions later. Telling the soldiers to exit the room, the veteran medic quickly shut the door and immediately started on the convulsing Allen. The white-haired man was holding his stomach whilst his body shivered into a small ball. Sighing to himself and wearing a look of worry, Zu Mei Chang understood that he could do only so much towards the injured man in front of him. After all, the old man knew nothing about the growing magic that was obviously eating the poor Noah from the inside.

Black Order waited impatiently outside while the blaring red light that served as an indication that the infirmary was not to be disturbed at the moment. To say that they were confused and frustrated at the current situation was an understatement; Allen had used magic-ancient and dark- against Tyki to protect them, and in return, had his skin turned completely brown that was similar to Tyki's own. The cause of that was unknown, kept in the pits of darkness that no one had dared ventured in. Black Order actually felt scared when they went against Tyki, their bodies shivered involuntarily at the crawling fear that caressed up their spines. In truth, they were completely thrown defenseless into a world where logic and senses betray their state of mind.

**1500 Hours, Sector Seven's Infirmary**

Everyone but Lavi stayed behind to await Zu Mei Chang's arrival that was soon to come. He was sitting on the ground with his head slumped forwards onto his bent knees when he remembered his conversation with Lenalee and Miranda just before they left to restore their energy in their rooms.

"I don't believe it one bit, Miranda,"

"It's just an assumption, Lavi. It seems that you both have a major effect on each other; the key to making either him or you to become stronger. It's like you were literally made for him and vice versa!"

Lavi only scoffed at such a remark. There was no way that could be possible, considering the dire situation that they were in. But as his mind denied at the assumption, he couldn't help feel that his heart was agreeing to Miranda's statement. Seeing her leader showing the face of disbelief, Miranda took her leave and left the remaining two alone for a while. Lenalee was quiet throughout the entire exchange, her face solemn and calculating as if thinking about Miranda's words. She stood up and was about to leave when she stopped dead at her tracks.

"You know, Lavi. I also don't agree with Miranda; with Allen by your side, you didn't become stronger," Lavi heaved a sigh of relief when he heard that. But Lenalee wasn't finished just yet as she turned around to give her tired leader a bright smile that lifted his spirits a bit,

"You became happier,"

**0213 Hours, Sector Seven's Infirmary**

_He was thrown onto the muddy ground yet again. He watched expectantly as the fire around him danced brightly with tongues of dangerous flames. The same dream that haunted him for some time now was becoming tiresome, but Lavi still felt the cold shiver that made his skin crawl. The black shadowy man that was shrouded in darkness carried a large weapon. With those same blood-shot eyes, the killer weaved the sword to end his life, just like he did to his parents._

Lavi snapped back into reality when he felt a large arm shaking him awake on the shoulders. Gasping out loud, he took hold of the hand and readied his punch to defend himself before his eyes could shake out the dreamy blur. Zu Mei Chang was standing above him with his eyes wearied. Lavi didn't need to ask whether Allen was alright, seeing the old man's fatigue form as if age had already caught up. Fearing for the worst, Lavi jumped into high alert and waited for the bad news to arrive from the medic's dried lips.

"I did all I can for Allen, Lavi... Hopefully it is enough. He's still far from recovery, but he's out of danger at the moment," Zu Mei Chang licked his rasping lips before continuing, trying to stop a cough from escaping, "You may see him now if you want,"

Lavi gulped down his worry and strode into the infirmary. A gentle touch from behind told him that the elder wasn't done talking.

"Lavi, I know Allen since he was brought into Sector Seven many years ago... Now, I may not know what had happened to him and what will become of him. But what I do know is that Allen is a strong boy; he will survive this as he always does. Have faith in him,"

"It's not the question of faith, Zu Mei Chang," Lavi replied, "it never was,"

Without further ado, Lavi pulled the door that allowed the full smell of the metallic blood and fresh medicine secured his sense of smell. The aroma was pleasantly calm, but with an edge of danger and worry sharpened into it. Allen was still unconscious on the fluffy bed; his serene face tainted with the sign of silent pain that he was busy holding inside of him. Lavi relaxed a little when he saw that Allen's skin was not of the queer brown, but now turned back into its normal pale color. All signs of injury whatsoever were gone as if it had never been there before. But upon closer inspection, Lavi could feel Allen's muscles were still tense as if in battle and his eyes were strewn shut. A slight glitter twinkled at Lavi's corner as he saw Allen's small ring encompassed around his ring finger. The ring was painful to the touch, abnormal heat emitted from the small object in question. Lifting up Allen's hand slowly into his own larger one, Lavi can see the tiny writings that were etched into the golden ring, but could not comprehend its obsolete language. Allen's hand flickered into life when the sleeping man gripped Lavi's own weakly as if seeking comfort from it.

"Lavi..." Allen's first words were spoken subconsciously. Even when Lavi knew that, he still couldn't help but feel completed at the fact that it was his name that popped into Allen's mind. Call him vain, but Lavi was feeling all relieved and light-headed when he heard Allen's voice again, although soft-spoken.

Kissing his hand earnestly like a long-lost lover, Lavi felt the grip to his hand tightened. Accompanied by only the sound of Allen's rhythmical heartbeat, Lavi stayed beside the bed with his eyes fell longingly on the sleeping form of his dangerously close best friend. _I'm here, Allen... And I'm not going anywhere._

Just as Lavi swore that in his empty mind, the doors burst open to reveal a couple of security soldiers armed to the teeth with weapons at full ready. Lavi quickly got in between them and Allen, shielding the injured person from their view. But it was too late for that as their attention was fully on the sleeping form.

"What's this?!" Lavi raised his voice slightly; worried that Allen might wake up from all the noise. The soldiers were unreadable in their expressions, but their eyes held a stern look upon the Black Order Leader.

"We've got orders to arrest Allen Walker, Lavi. And Central has ordered for Black Order to be confined until further notice," the leader of the solder squad said with full dignity. They tried to walk through Lavi to get to their specific target, but were stopped by the red-haired man.

"I take my orders directly from Komui Lee, not those Central bastards. If you want to get Allen, you'll have to go through me first," Lavi growled.

And went through him, they did. With Lavi weakened by Tyki's heavy battle and his energy all but depleted, his words were nothing but words. Lavi struggled as they parted into two groups; one held their ground against the futile attempts of the Black Order Leader, and the other plucked Allen from his hugging bed. Lavi appeared to rise in anger and frustrations when they handled the sleeping Allen like a bag of potatoes, and he doubled his efforts into breaking free of the restrained that were placed on him.

"Take him to the brig with the others. That'll cool him off," ordered the leader above the enraged voice of Lavi. The soldiers each grabbed an arm and led the furious Lavi through the series of hallways, away from Allen. _No! Allen! _Lavi tried screaming, but felt his voice giving up on him. Step by step, his heart was wrenched achingly as Allen's form slowly walked away from him, and he didn't take his eyes of him until they were out of sight.

When Lavi was finally thrown into the large brig, he saw that he wasn't alone at the outrage that was Central. His loyal Black Order Squad was in here too, as was Komui. As Black Order scurried to their leader in worry, Komui and Reever, the two veterans of Sector Seven, kept their backs against the wall while their eyes were pinched close. Lavi pushed Lenalee's hand away as he looked upon the two that held answers.

"What's going on, Komui?" Lavi asked. But silence only replied him in return, as Komui's face tuned downwards. Already angered that Central had took Allen away without reason, Lavi took Komui by the collar and forced the Sector Leader to look him in the eye.

"Answers, Komui! I have the right to know what the hell is going on!"

"Tell them, Komui," Reever sighed beside him, "Of all people, they deserve to know,"

Komui's dead eyes flitted into life at Reever's chosen words. Clearing his throat and indicated Lavi to put him down, Black Order watched impatiently as Komui took his place with Reever by his side.

"Central is afraid of Allen," Komui bluntly said, not wanting to walk around the bush about this matter.

Black Order was not impressed at the bluntness. Their disbelieving look told Komui and Reever that words were not enough to persuade their stubbornness.

"Look, you've all seen Allen's skin turn brown just like Tyki's, didn't you?!" Reever shouted, getting their attention. No confirmation was required to that question, because everyone knew the answer to that.

Komui spoke gravely whilst he reminisced the past that was clearly being repeated in the present, "Trust me when I say that that is definitely not good. Allen's brown skin is only one of the many signs of very unfortunate news that's gonna come our way very soon. Central has to react now against the threat. And to prevent the world from falling into Hell once more-"

Looking eye to eye with everyone on the brig, Komui decided to get right into the point.

"Allen has to die. Central will have no choice but to kill him,"

* * *

_Oh crap, this chapter's too short! I'll make the next one longer then, hehe I do hope you like this new chapter update anyways! Juz to give you a head's up, I'll be going back to my hometown next week, and there's no computer there for me to update (cue gasping sound) So I'll be working my butt off this week to make it up for it XD I wanna thank these lovely people:_

**White Guardian,**

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108,**

**Neko Yuu-chan,**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**

**TulipHead76,**

**Pharaohyamifan,**

**cielx12,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**Zoe Whiteraven,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath,**

**Raiji Magiwind,**

**Hikage no Hana,**

**InuSoruYamaWho,**

**Marinne Karneval,**

**pink9571,**

**kh07gl,**

**KMN24,**

**JackalPenguinFromBiersacklan d**_ (sorry, for some unknown reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me delete the stupid space here)_

**Beastly B,** _(another error thanks to FF)_

**KuroKiri001,**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS,**

**Zexiroth,**

**vanilla Pen,**

**Aereosync,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Nightmare's Death**

_Happy Holidays, people! Enjoy your Christmas and God bless you. Please review and have a nice day! =D_


	11. Chapter 11

_The last for absolute dominion has corrupted the heavens. Why must you mortals shatter the balance that has been so carefully preserved?_

_**-Sylphs, ArchLord-**_

* * *

**0600 Hours, Sector Seven's Brig**

_Where am I? Am I dreaming again? But then this is no ordinary nightmare, isn't it? Where's the fire? The dead bodies? The murderer?_

_Lavi!_

_Who's there?_

_Please…._

_A little girl's voice… Why are you crying?_

_Lavi…_

_I'm here. I'm Lavi. Who are you?_

_Oh God! Please! Help! By God's mercy, please!_

_What? What do you want me to do? Tell me!_

_You've got to save Allen! Now! Please! Save him before he dies _**AGAIN!**

"No!" Lavi shook himself awake from the dream that made his soul sing out loud. That wasn't his usual nightmare that he was used to, but a normal white dream where nothing was seen nor felt. He tried picking up the pieces of the pale dream that threaten to escape the constraints of his mind, but all he ever remembered was the crying young girl whom he has never seen before. He couldn't visually see her, but he could recognize the sound of someone in crying pain anywhere. Her cracking words cackled through his dizzy mind but her cry of plea didn't go unheard. He had to save Allen before it was too late, even though the girl's last words were a bit of a fuzz to understand._ I think I may be dreaming this, but did she say that Allen'll die... Again?_ Putting that thought aside and concentrating at the pressing matter at hand, he woke the Black Order and Komui up from their slumber.

"I can't stand staying here and doing nothing while Allen goes about with a death sentence hanging round his neck. I'm gonna save him, but you guys don't have any responsibilities with him…. So, if you want to back down, I'm not gonna blam-"

Lavi received a sharp knock on the head for his speech. Lenalee called out, "you think we're gonna let you go rescue Allen alone? You're stupider then we thought, leader!"

"Allen's our friend too… We'll be sorry if we didn't do anything to save him," added the quiet voice of Miranda. The other Black Order members nodded their agreement; they've been stuck together for a long time now, had went through thick and thin with nothing but the clothes behind their backs. As if they'll allow their only leader-albeit stupid and lazy- to go on a life-or-death mission alone. Together, they packed their stuff and cocked their weapons tightly, readying to mobilize by word of order from Lavi.

"Krory? Get the door, please?" Lavi politely asked with sarcasm in his voice. The energetic man took out large pieces of a weapon that was made for blasting demolition or the destruction of large buildings. Expertly, he reassembled the gun's pieces from his bag pack with full concentration as the growling gun came to life into its master's deft fingers.

"Hey, you guards! We're coming out, so step back!" Reever shouted as a forewarn warning towards the outside. They only got muffled laughter in return as the soldiers outside still stood guard over the Black Order Squad. Reever smiled secretly as he joined the others behind Krory with the completed weapon. The largest bazooka that was ever created by the Science Department of Sector Seven was shoved onto the man's broad shoulders, heaving its heavy weight while pointing it straight ahead at the closed metal door. While Krory adjusted himself into position and the gun's destination, the others closed their ears and waited for the loud BOOM that was going to echo across this large brig.

"Lavi, shouldn't we escape _discreetly_ instead? We don't want the entire Sector Seven and Central to come chasing our butts," Lenalee just couldn't see the connection. Her almighty leader only shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Eh.. This way's much faster, don't you agree? Besides, don't forget that this brig's soundproof; we could have a blasting party in here and they wouldn't know! Oh, and this way-"Lavi paused to look at Krory pushing the trigger of the bazooka and he grinned sadistically, "Is _sooo_ worth the bang!"

The large and mighty bullet escaped the mouth and the entire brig shook in terror as the gun's own destruction power caused the door and the surrounding walls to crumble down. Smoke and dust filtered the air, blocking everyone's view of the atmosphere and broken stones were splattered across the floor. With a sharp snap of their necks while they were disoriented, the unfortunate soldiers that didn't heed Reever's warning found themselves kissing the floor with their dead eyes wide open. Black Order Squad got their weapons at the ready with their mission mode on, their specific target already at hand and mind. With a satisfied face at their rebellion effects, Lavi swung his hammer onto his shoulder and led the strongest squad of all Sector Seven through the corridors unseen and unheard like the shadows they were.

"Hold on, Allen. We're coming,"

**0630 Hours, Sector Seven's Mid Church –78°11' West of Sector seven's Training Hall-**

If Sector Seven and all other Sectors worked for Central, then Central worked in cooperation with the Church. To fully prepare the soldiers' both body and soul, a tight collaboration with the Church was put in order. Central was a religious group, and to have worked in partnership with the rich and grand Church was considered a blessing from the God Himself. Central taught soldiers below them that the Church's word was law, that everything the Church commanded them to do will be set into order. They were loyal servants of God and they would do anything to eradicate all the sins that had plagued Earth since the dawn of time. That's why Central had Sectors to deal with the problems and the reason why Central was so adamant on building a church in every Sector available; to grow closer to God.

Following the small bleep of Allen's tracer that Lavi had placed on him beforehand, he led Black Order around the Church and hid behind the larger pillars that bore the Church's weight below them. Komui had separated from them, saying that he had better prepare Sector Seven for the upcoming battle, but elaborated no more. This was the first time Lavi had set foot inside Sector Seven's Church due to the fact that his time was spent fully on training and going on missions with the Black Order. Looking around, he saw a small pier of audience covered in brown hoods that were kneeling down with their covered heads bowed low. The tinted glass windows shone much light to reflect dancing colors of the rising sunlight whilst the red luxurious curtains swayed idly with the calm wind. Lavi's ears picked out the motionless singing of the audience below, but were unfamiliar of the strange language coming out from their mouths. Then his eyes set upon the victorious face of the most hated person everyone had come to hate.

_Malcolm!_ The Central man was standing tall and proud in front, his back facing the singing audience. Malcolm was gazing upon the slumbering figure that was helpless against the current situation. Allen was sleeping so peacefully on the small altar; one would think that they had seen an angel instead of a young man. He then saw a priest dressed in gracious gold walking towards the stage with ease; his hands carried an aspergillum that was used to sprinkle Holy Water upon the people. As the priest arrived before the sleeping form of Allen, the monotonous gathering mumbled prayers and sent silent worship to their God. Lavi saw the priest sprinkled the Holy Water upon Allen, but the water itself dissipated into thin air before it could even touch his creamy skin. The priest attempted to pour Holy Water on Allen, but received the same result as he saw the blessed Holy Water disappeared into nothingness.

"… -too strong for this. We need more power," the priest murmured to Malcolm, who only nodded his head in reply.

Before they could try something else more drastic, Black Order sprang into action. Crashing in the quiet Church, the assembly scrambled away in fright for this new arrivals. Malcolm and the priest were thrown away from Allen and Black Order surrounded the young man protectively. Now that Malcolm and the priest were the only ones left in the holy church, Black Order can easily take them down if the need arises. But it wasn't them that they need to worry about.

A sword slice from the shadows nearly cut Kanda into half if it weren't for his agile reflexes. Dark figures crowded around them, hiding in the darkened shadows. Black Order found themselves under attack from floating figures that possessed equal speed and strength to them. The sunlight beamed through, giving Black Order enough light to comprehend these new fighters that dared take weapons against them. Their hearts skipped a beat to the monstrosity.

Armored in gold and fitted with the sign of the Church that was etched emblazoned on their chest plates, these new enemies flapped their large white wings that came from their backs. Their heads were covered protectively in their helmets that shone only blood-red eyes surrounded in blackness. Instead of their strong muscular arms, their form held abnormal weapons on one arm and a giant shield on the other. The shield itself bore the pure white cross of the Church and the wielded weapons were left unsaid to the imagination of human beings. All in all, they looked like the epiphany of armed angels that were readied for war. But Black Order knew better; for standing in front of them were only demons and devils in their suits of play.

"Do you like Central's newest additions, Black Order? After some experimenting, we discovered a way to bring real demons to their knees and serve us! They suit our killing purposes very well," Malcolm chirped highly, standing side by side with the so-called 'newest additions'. Black Order was in confusion at Malcolm's words. Actual demons in the _real_ world? Granted, they knew that demons exist, but as far as they were concerned, demons prosper in Hell and had never embraced the human world before.

"What's going on, Malcolm?" Lavi growled, "Who would want to volunteer for such an experiment?"

"Well, why don't you ask your fellow Sector Seven mates? I'm sure they're around in there, somewhere. If their minds hadn't been taken over by the demon implanted inside them already,"

Miranda gasped as she gazed upon her ex-comrades that were once friendly to her but now was at the edge of killing her without remorse. They were Sector Seven soldiers? Lavi growled at the aspect of sacrificing real soldiers just for Central's benefits. They were innocent soldiers, with _real_ dreams and _real_ wishes. As they looked helplessly upon the angelic forms of the dark demon within them, Lavi couldn't help but feel a surge of pity coming out from his heart. Standing in front of them with their weapons raised against them was nothing like their human self; yesterday, they were laughing and bonding with them while the night was still young. Today, they were their enemies with demons controlling their every thought, mind, and deed like a dead puppet with strings attached. Truly, it was a pitiful sight.

"You fool! Do you know what you have done, you idiot?!" Reever shouted, enraged by the atrocity that was before him. Malcolm was unaffected by Reever's insult while the quiet priest placed his two cents into the conversation with ease and calmness that was befitting an elderly.

"The Gate of Hell -the only way demons can enter our world- was already creaking open when we discovered it. We merely took the demons that escaped the Gate and used them for a greater good! We have to be prepared for the upcoming battle or else everyone will perish," the priest tried enlightening the Black Order who was obviously blinded by the Church's true intentions. But the angered Black Order was not easy to be impressed by only small talk.

"By sacrificing innocent humans in the process!_ All in the name of God_," Lenalee spited. Her anger for the Church and Central growing in multitudes.

"My dear children, you will soon see the errors of your ways when the time comes. May God be with you," the priest answered the insult with a flick of his hand.

The humans-turned-demons mobilized at the sign, and Black Order found themselves yet again pitted against the spawns of the Devil himself. The demons were far too strong, too agile and too fast for Black Order to adapt in. Fighting against the supernatural that wasn't supposed to enter Earth at all was nothing that they had ever trained before, their abilities only laid on their limits. They knew that they were fighting on new ground with a new enemy and new territory and the only way to defeat them was to adjust to their surroundings and throw an attack back at them. But it became harder to move as time passed them by, their bodies betraying their exhaustion and fatigue. Unlike them, the demons were casually making their way to their kill, their weapons screaming for blood and victory. Black Order huddled closer as they panted for air, carefully watching the demons' every move. The difference in strength was very obvious even to a blind person; Black Order-although strongest of the strongest- was only mere humans compared to the burning fire and the baneful demons.

"I would've killed you all a long time ago, if you Black Orders weren't so special to our plan," Malcolm announced. Lavi was again confused at the encrypted words, but said nothing as he stood his last stand against the demons. Taking one last look at the still Allen, he smiled and finally remembered the oath he said back in the infirmary. I'm here, Allen. And I'm not going anywhere. Lavi gripped his hammer with the rest of his Black Order in tow as the demons started upon their last attack that felled thousands in their wake.

"**WO'S! EN'GRTAHD FUGIRADGU ESPIDHR!" **A dark commanding voice spoken in the primal demonic language echoed the now silent church.

The person called Allen Walker stepped down the altar with his eyes filtered black and his skin dark brown. The demons retreated back into the shadows in order of their awakened master, their weapons dropped as their stand felled defenseless. Lavi was both relieved and shock at Allen's waking up; relieved that he was still alive and up, shock that Allen's skin was turned brown. He didn't have time to gather his messed up thoughts when Allen's skin turned back into its creamy color and Allen fell unconscious once more as if all his energy was depleted at the second. Lavi brought Allen up behind his back just before he reached the ground and carried the young man away from the church. Black Order took this moment to retreat as Malcolm and the priest stood dumbfounded by the surprising turn of events.

"This way, Lavi!" Krory said above the noise that clustered in the corridors. More of the said demons were now chasing them on their tails, their wingspans scratching the walls with their sharp feathery tips. Behind him, Allen heaved a groan as he came back into reality.

"Go to my room, Lavi," Allen said weakly, his moans of pain coming back to haunt him. Lavi didn't have time to explain and led the way towards Allen's own room, putting faith that Allen had a plan to escape from here.

The doors slammed wide open and Reever, being the anchor of the group, shut the doors and clamped it shut. That'll slow the demons down, but only for a moment. Lavi didn't have the luxury to look around the old room that held a large quantity of rolled up scrolls and books. The smell of fresh peppermint and books reminded Lavi of Allen's own unique scent. Behind him, Allen nudged Lavi towards the giant fireplace that was located at the side. Feebly, Allen placed the palm of his hand and pressed down at the middle brick in front of him. The picture on the wall turned into life as it showed the sun rising and setting, the moon appearing and disappearing with the stars. The metallic wolves above the fireplace tilted their solemn heads up as their echoing howls sang adjoining their flesh brethren. As the last cry of the wolves died down, the fireplace scrolled to the side to reveal a staircase leading downwards. Without further ado, Lavi gripped Allen tighter and descended into the darkness followed closely behind were his loyal companions.

A painful groan came from Allen that echoed the dense corridor made Lavi arranged his position to a more comfortable one.

"Don't worry, Allen. Everything's gonna be okay," Lavi tried to comfort Allen while he doubled his speed. The sound of the doors crashing was clearly heard and Lavi knew that they had not much time left until the demons upstairs found the secret passageway. From behind, Allen nuzzled into Lavi's shoulder softly, yearning for the warmth of the skin.

"You promise, Tyki?" He mumbled.

Lavi was slightly taken aback and felt a sharp stab to the heart. Allen had thought that he was Tyki. He knew that it was exhaustion that was making Allen talk, and assumed that he had not heard anything of the sort. But it didn't stop Lavi from feeling down all of the sudden.

At the end of the slippery staircase opened a large cave of huge size. The giant cross that was the Noah's symbol was fully marked onto the brown dirt wall, its protective spell still stood strong against its enemies. Even when he had absolutely no knowledge about the world of magic, Lavi could practically feel the massive amount of accumulated power that was emitted throughout the gawping cave. Light shone where there were no opening holes to begin with and the walls were the playing ground for twirling magic sorcery.

"Get inside the circle," Allen groaned. Black Order went inside the fainted circle obediently as Lavi laid Allen down onto the ground. The circle was clearly painted onto the ground, marked with more demonic symbols that Lavi had never seen before. Allen's mouth fluttered open as he casted the spell, activating the magic circle into glowing its brightness across the cave. The demons were already here, and Black Order readied themselves for yet another fight. But Allen had already finished the spell as the first demon staggered forward and struck its weapon into thin air. Allen had successfully teleported Black Order away from Sector Seven.

**0715 Hours, Unknown Location**

The rain continued to fall heavily onto the dry ground, making it wet and muddy for all who stepped onto it. The darkened sky blazed brightly with the sound of rolling thunder together with its mate, the flashing lightning. Mighty winds blew mightier trees till they fell to the ground, succumbed to the unnatural course of Mother Nature. It was a thunderstorm like no other, its power greater than any other normal storm.

Black Order was on their feet the instant they finished teleporting. Currently, they were in an open cave that showed minimum sunlight, considering the God-awful condition that they were in. The rain pelted down upon them as they retreated closer to the opening of the cave with their weapons all ready. Because standing in front of them was an enemy much worse than those demons combined.

With dark brown skin and darker black eyes, Allen Walker stood against Black Order with his claws ready to taste human blood.

* * *

_Hehe I do hope you're enjoying this chapter~ By the way, I have no qualms against religion and such, this is FanFiction after all ^^ I wanna thank these lovely people for their support:_

**White Guardian,**

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108,**

**Neko Yuu-chan,**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**

**TulipHead76,**

**Pharaohyamifan,**

**cielx12,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**Zoe Whiteraven,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath,**

**Raiji Magiwind,**

**Hikage no Hana,**

**InuSoruYamaWho,**

**Marinne Karneval,**

**pink9571,**

**kh07gl,**

**KMN24,**

**JackalPenguinFromBiersacklan d**_ (sorry, for some unknown reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me delete the stupid space here)_

**Beastly B,** _(another error thanks to FF)_

**KuroKiri001,**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS,**

**Zexiroth,**

**vanilla Pen,**

**Aereosync,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Nightmare's Death**

_For now, I bid you adieu till next time! Please review and have a lovely Christmas =D_


	12. Chapter 12

"_And there will be signs in sun and moon and stars, and on the earth distress of nations in perplexity because of the roaring of the sea and the waves, people fainting with fear and with foreboding of what is coming on the world. For the powers of the heavens will be shaken."_

**-Luke 21: 25-26-**

* * *

**0715 Hours, Unknown Location**

Black Order stood weakly against the attacking Allen Walker. With immeasurable speed and Godlike strength that the normal Allen wasn't capable of, this possessed Allen was out of their league. Gone were Allen's silvery eyes that held so many emotions, now left were only pure darkness and black magic. The real Allen's wicked slashes were only narrowly dodged and his kicks were nothing to be laughed at. With one swipe of those black claws, best men felled on the ground. This Allen however, was a thousand times worse. Black Order had to watch out of Allen's ability to be unpredictable or they would end up meeting their maker.

**"My family..."** Allen softly whispered, his voice almost crying out in loss of hope. Lavi had to strain his hearing to catch Allen's whimpering words.

**"I have to go to them...I have to see my family again!"** Allen cried once more, this time sounding more desperate then the last plea. This one held sorrow and fear of loss, almost like a lost little child looking for his already-dead family. The ring around his finger was glowing brightly now, mirroring Allen's rising frustrations. Against his comrades' objections, Lavi sheathed his hammer back into his holster and stepped slowly forward with his eyes locking into Allen's own.

"Allen?" Lavi cooed, the confused Allen looking straight at him with a guarded expression. With his hand outstretched, he moved forward.

"I'm Lavi, remember? Come here, Allen, I'll take care of you," he calmly said. Allen himself was torn between crying his lost heart out and flinging his weapon against the upcoming person that he didn't know. Shivering, Allen obliged his first urge as his tears escaped those dark eyes.

**"M-My family? W-Where a-arre they?"**

Lavi stepped closer, actually hearing his heart beat faster when he came head-to-head with the crying Allen. As soon as Lavi's hand reached out to touch Allen's own outstretched own, Allen's invisibly attached strings snapped and his skin turned pale once again. Allen's head was burrowed deep into Lavi's shoulder, while Lavi was contended on drawing small comforting circles around his back. He made sure to avoid touching the now-blazing hot ring.

"Lavi?" Allen's own normal voice came from Lavi's chest. Blinking back into reality, Lavi awkwardly pushed Allen away as Allen glanced around the cave that he teleported them in. To tell the truth, Allen didn't know where he had shifted Black Order to, only that he knew that the Noahs used to come here in order to hide away from Sector Seven back in the old days. Scrubbing his silver eyes free of the crystal tears, Allen smiled cheerfully to tell the Black Order that he was alright.

"Alright, talk, Moyashi! What have you gotten us into now?!" Kanda growled, pointing his Mugen katana straight between Allen's eyes. Allen lifted his arms in mock surrender as he stood unfazed by the wavering threat in front of him.

"If you so kindly take your stupid stick of my face, please, BaKanda?"

The trouble-duo stared at each other with glares that could make a lesser man cower. The strict electricity between those two made the others sighed at such immaturity. Then the staring competition took up a notch when Kanda pushed Mugen straight into Allen's face again, taunting him with the sharpened edge. In retaliation, Allen's Crown Clown came to life to protect its master and the black claws screeched for battle. Before blood can be spilled unnecessarily, Lenalee extinguished the fire by shoving both of them into separate directions.

Allen rubbed his head where Lenalee had pushed him with her unwomanly strength. Seeing that the Black Order was busy trying to hold Kanda back, he cleared his throat to get their attention. Once Kanda had settled down and the red veins in his neck had disappeared from visual contact, Allen wore a face of downright somber.

"This is serious... Even when the Gate of Hell is now only opened just a peek, lesser Demons can still go through.. We have to close that accursed Gate before it can open fully,"

"W-Wait! Are you saying that those freaking Demons we fought back there were only _lesser_ Demons?!" Lavi said, shivering at the thought that there were still stronger Demons out there. They couldn't last 5 minutes with those Demons back in the Church, and those were called _weak_ Demons?!

Allen continued his musing, completely ignoring Lavi's outburst, "I can safely assume you know all about the Church and their archenemies, the Demons. But what do you know about the Demons' Masters, the ones who allowed the Gate of Hell to be humanely possible to open in the first place?"

"I remember.. There were seven Masters of Hell, isn't it?" Miranda said.

Reever turned sharply towards Allen, "You're gonna tell them now, Allen? So soon?"

"Time is not on our side, Reever," Allen explained. The secretive exchange between the two veterans was indistinguishable for the younger Black Order. Allen in turn spoke to the rest of the confused soldiers, not wanting to leave them in the dark anymore.

"What do you know about those Seven Masters?" Allen amusingly asked.

"According to the Church, they're commonly resented as the Seven Deadly Sins. We were taught to shun the seven cardinal sins, due to the fact that they served the Devil himself," Lenalee replied, remembering her religious lessons that Sector Seven had urged her into. Allen nodded as a confirmation and added some more new information in as well.

"Each sin has their own unique personality;

Envy: The sin that drives people mad with high desires.

Lust: The sin that emits a powerful force producing intense wanting to fulfill an emotion.

Gluttony: The sin that misplaced desires into food-consuming wants.

Greed: The sin to possess infinite value selfishly.

Sloth: The sin to bring physically and emotionally inactive.

Wrath: The sin overpowered by immense hatred and rage.

And finally Pride: The sin that allows one's own excellence to overcome other human needs,"

"The last mission we Noahs partook in... It caused those deadly sins from Hell to be absorbed into human flesh and blood so that the Church's belief that killing the Seven Deadly Sins in the human world can be achieved, thus making the world free and untainted from the sins and their temptations. But instead of the world that they so badly dreamt of, the Seven Deadly Sins-now cladded in the human bodies- had almost brought about the world's destruction,"

It took some time for this new information to be digested. Black Order was beside themselves, hearing that the actual culprit of the matter at hand was the Church itself. In everyone's knowledge, the Church was a holy symbol, the closest relation they had with God Himself. To accuse the Church of such misdeeds like this was indeed nothing less than blasphemy! It would mean that everything that Sector Seven has ever worked for was only a lie, an illusion to cover up their past mistakes and sweep it under the carpet. In a nutshell, the people they had placed their trust in since they came to Sector Seven had only been hiding their misdoings behind their backs. Not to mention that the grand and almighty Noahs Ark participated in the experiment that took their lives away. The disappearances of the Noahs were becoming clearer to the Black Order.

"Wait! You said that Noahs Ark Squad volunteered in this experiment with the Church... Wouldn't that mean-"

"The Noahs are the Seven Deadly Sins," Reever stated miserably. The veteran already held this knowledge beforehand, having to experience the Goddamn war against those Demon Masters up close and personal.

Lavi shook his head in disbelief, "If that is so, then who are you, truthfully?"

All eyes fell on the serenely smiling Allen who was contended on sitting by the sidelines and watch the lost Black Order spin the patches of information together. At Lavi's own question, he gazed longingly at him with eyes so deep with emotions and hidden meanings, concealed within them the secrets of secrets.

"You already know who I am, Lavi. You've seen me before," the young man smiled mirthfully.

Like a switch turned straight on, Lavi's mind turned back time back to the past where he and the Black Order were gathered in the briefing room in the beginning. He remembered Komui introducing the Noahs Ark Squad for the first time, showing them pictures of the once-proud team members. His mind laid back as Allen's picture came into view; those younger silvery eyes held nothing but confidence and bravery, yet they lack emotions. He can barely hear Komui telling him of Allen's powers, for his attention was fully on the number that Allen held around his neck. Allen's number was **PR103**. Lavi's spine shivered as his mind finally pieced together the puzzle pieces. His eyes widen as big as saucers when he looked at Allen for confirmation, face filled with shock and new fear for this uncovered unknown.

"Yes, I am Pride; the original and most powerful of all Sins that lead to damnation,"

* * *

_Okay, admit it, who here expected this? XD I do hope you're enjoying this chapter! I just came back from Comic Fiesta , and I bought A WHOLE BUNDLE of D. Gray Man stuff, including an actual Laven doujinshi comic book! ! To make it even better, I took a picture with none other than Lavi Bookman himself! OMG, I can now die happily~ (haha, read and weep, people!) SHOUT OUT TIME!_

**White Guardian,**

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108,**

**Neko Yuu-chan,**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**

**TulipHead76,**

**Pharaohyamifan,**

**cielx12,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**Zoe Whiteraven,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath,**

**Raiji Magiwind,**

**Hikage no Hana,**

**InuSoruYamaWho,**

**Marinne Karneval,**

**pink9571,**

**kh07gl,**

**KMN24,**

**JackalPenguinFromBiersacklan d**_ (sorry, for some unknown reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me delete the stupid space here)_

**Beastly B,** _(another error thanks to FF)_

**KuroKiri001,**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS,**

**Zexiroth,**

**vanilla Pen,**

**Aereosync,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Nightmare's Death,**

**Sapphire Kuran,**

**Tootlesx3,**

**Pterokitty**

_I wanna thank you for being by my side ^^ I'm going back to my hometown today (which means no Internet and updates for a week! I'mma die of boredom there), so Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! Now, I'mma read the books I bought hehe Please review and have a GREAT week =D_


	13. Chapter 13

"_It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you."_

**-David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary-**

* * *

**2000 Hours, 22'07' North of Sector Seven's base**

The weather outside the large dome-like cave Black Order took refuge in was uncontrollable and unpredictable. Winds blew together in large proportions till the mighty trees themselves fell to the ground, while the skies turned a deep black color that filled the sky-blue with thunderous clouds and heavy pelting rain. Magic was coming to back life once more as the night reigned free; and wild. Nature acted at her worst and the earth was suffering for it.

But as of now in the safe comfort of the cave protected by a stronger source of magic, Black Order was sleeping peacefully. The new information that Allen had related to them was more than enough to last them a lifetime or two and it was all they could take for one night. When the young man himself had suggested that they should sleep on it, Black Order was all open to that welcoming idea. Everyone was sleeping fitfully to restore their energy (and sanity) after this whole roller-coaster ride. But there was one who could not sleep a wink.

Lavi couldn't even close his eyes; for when he did just that, he would see Allen in his normal, friendly self in one moment and the next moment he would turn into the fearsome Pride with black eyes that sent chills. Lavi had enough of the imagery whiplash and resorted to just lying on the hard ground reviewing his thoughts. He still couldn't get over the shock that Allen was practically the living, breathing flesh of Pride itself. As far as he knew, Allen's entire existence at this very second was a threat to the Church and everything they stood for for centuries. To think that Allen was separated from society all this while... _Nah, it hurts to think about that at all!_

Getting tired of playing the wooden plank, Lavi got up to stretch his legs to see the main subject of his thoughts sitting loosely at the entrance of the cave with his back towards them. _Looks like someone else didn't get to sleep too..._

Lavi must have pass a lot of time drowning in his train of thoughts for the weather was calmer now, but the skies were still as dark and looming as ever. The sound of the wary crickets filled the quiet sky with their songs, waking up the bright stars that tried their best to shine through the thick rain clouds. Lavi crept behind Allen, not wanting to disrupt the young man's peace so much. He saw Allen fiddling with his golden ring around his gloved finger, his eyes looking faraway and dusty. It was like he was taking both comfort and unsettlement from it. That ring must be very dear to him, seeing at how he had never seen Allen without the accessory around his arsenal.

"Nice ring," Lavi found himself saying without thought. Allen didn't even look at Lavi, content on twisting his ring round and round.

"The Noahs gave it to me as a present. I made it to suppress Pride's dark powers inside of me... But now since my own magic is waning, I doubt it would work another time. To make matters worse, the full red moon will come out soon," Allen explained. He finally gazed up to the sky and winced as a blurry image of the coming red moon gave birth to an unwelcome memory. A memory that was going to repeat itself for the sake of history.

"After losing Jasdero, we were in a state of desperation to aid our injured family member. In our last mission offered by Central, we Noahs were sent to undergo an experiment in collaboration with the Church. In exchange of being their test subjects, they promised to fix Jasdero to his former self. Of course, we were quick to comply. You of all people should know the strong bond between squad members.." With a nod from Lavi, Allen continued his narration. Only this time, there was grief visible in that solemn voice of his. His mind sharply trodden upon sensitive territories, making Allen's eyes shed tears as he can still remember every single moment like it had just happened yesterday.

* * *

_"Promise, Tyki?"_

_Tyki smiled lightly, kissing him on both cheeks before embracing him tightly as if he'd never let go._

_"I promise, Allen; everything's going to be alright! Soon, we'll be eating in the cafeteria with Jasdero and come back from missions to get yet another long boring lecture from Zu Mei Chang! We'll go back to laughing and shouting and making memories again. Trust me, Allen, everything's gonna be okay!" And the loving couple entered Central's laboratory. Before he joined his family on the beds, he sent up a prayer to God; hoping that everything will be alright, just like Tyki promised..._

_"Their heartbeats' are rising to maximum limit!"_

_"Shut down the core-rator! Raise the volume of the pensible!"_

_"-not working! Physitor rising above the line!"_

_"-don't lose them! Don't let go!"_

_"No! No! No! N-"_

_**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH HHH!"**_

_The Church had planned the Sins to take on human flesh so that they themselves can 'alleviate the world from the Great Seven Sins'. But even the most detailed plans can go astray. Noahs Ark Squad became the Seven Deadly Sins, and that was when the world faces its First Apocalypse._

* * *

"-When I regained back my humanity, I had no choice but to kill the Noahs to prevent the end of the earth... All except one, who escaped and fled into the shadows till this day,"

Lavi didn't have to ask who the escapee was. Tyki cheated death that was Allen Walker, his family and his lover.

"Even though I will never regret killing them, it doesn't erase the guilt and heartbreak that I carried since that incident. They were my family; first, last and always,"

The silence between them were getting heavier, the reminisce fresh in both their minds now. Lavi- who was sitting next to Allen all through the story- felt the temperature around them dropped ice-cold. A shiver from Allen made Lavi hesitatingly cover the white-head with his arms, exchanging body warmth. They remained in that position for a long time; Lavi's arms held the smaller form protectively and Allen's head nuzzling into Lavi's clothed chest. No words need not to be said; both taking comfort in the arms of the other.

"Tyki has to wait until the red moon rises in the middle of the sky, where the Sins' powers will become the strongest. I cannot go anywhere near Tyki now or I'll succumb to Pride's powers instinctually. Thanks to the stupid Central, Tyki has all the blood sacrifice he needs to start the ritual," Allen said murmuring.

"So you're saying that we should stay away from Tyki for now? Just until the moon goes away?" Lavi asked for confirmation.

But the person he was talking to was now fast asleep, his arms around Lavi's large waist and his head buried in his upper body. The slumbering man had his eyes close and the now-gentle wind made Allen's soft white hair tickle Lavi's cheeks. Not wanting to destroy the serene man, Lavi slowly leaned against the nearby wall and he too joined his fellow mates into sleep with a faint smile etched on his face. Two beautiful heartbeats lulled together as both their hands laced each other lovingly.

* * *

_Hullo~ I do hope you enjoyed your Christmas with your family! I regret eating soo much, I feel like Allen XD I'm sorry for this short chapter, but I still hope you enjoy reading it all the same. Oh look, it's THANKSGIVING time!_

**White Guardian,**

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108,**

**Neko Yuu-chan,**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**

**TulipHead76,**

**Pharaohyamifan,**

**cielx12,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**Zoe Whiteraven,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath,**

**Raiji Magiwind,**

**Hikage no Hana,**

**InuSoruYamaWho,**

**Marinne Karneval,**

**pink9571,**

**kh07gl,**

**KMN24,**

**JackalPenguinFromBiersacklan d**_ (sorry, for some unknown reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me delete the stupid space here)_

**Beastly B,** _(another error thanks to FF)_

**KuroKiri001,**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS,**

**Zexiroth,**

**vanilla Pen,**

**Aereosync,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Nightmare's Death,**

**Sapphire Kuran,**

**Tootlesx3,**

**Pterokitty,**

**Hypermoyashi,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Dduckyx0x,**

**Magicsinger,**

**fallendestinyxx,**

**Lingering Sorrow,**

**Troublesomes,**

**Yaruming**

_I don't know what I did to deserve all you good guys, but I ain't complaining ^^ Please review and have a nice day! =D_


	14. Chapter 14

_"the best way to find out how you really feel about someone is to ask yourself what are you willing to give up for that person's happiness; if you're not ready to give up all that much, then you don't love them that much"_**  
**

**-Lisle Walker-**

* * *

**2314 Hours, 22' 07' North of Sector Seven's base**

"Lavi~" A deep voice sang lightly across Lavi's perked up ears. He awakened to find Tyki Mikk standing right in front of him with his muscular arms crossing his chest. Lavi tried to move, but found that his body couldn't react to the growing threat that was before him. Tyki smiled secretly as he watched Lavi struggled in vain and waited till the Black Order Leader had calmed down a bit. Without saying a word, Tyki walked over to where Allen was slumbering peacefully and caressed his creamy face lovingly like a lover would do to his other-half. Still, Allen did not twitch at the mere contact as Tyki's hand travelled around Allen's cheek softly and cupped the face in his large palm. Seeing this, Lavi released a small growl from the bottom of his voice.

Tyki heard the undetected growl and stopped his advance. But his eyes kept watch over the sleeping Allen as he directed his voice over to Lavi, "I was once like you; so loving and protective..." He said dreamily. His had continued down Allen's face in its own leisurely pace.

"Lavi Bookman, I'm at the factory about 15' West from here. If you're man enough, come and get me. If not.. Well, I'll let Allen suffer for it," and the serpent struck by grasping Allen's throat with all his strength. Allen's eyes widen in surprise as he was choked to death and Lavi still couldn't move from his spot. The terror was all too much to bear.

"NO!" Lavi sprung awake from his dream. Immediately, he checked to see that Allen was still asleep by his side and his team was almost awake by the scream he had made earlier. He felt Allen's reassuring heartbeat as he calmed himself down from the nightmare. Allen was safe... For now. He quickly remembered Tyki's warning and jumped into action. Lavi knew for sure that Tyki was planning a trap for him and his Black Order; but he also knew that Allen's life was at stake here. Deciding to take the risks and put his hope on faith, Lavi hesitatingly released his hold on Allen's body and woke the Black Order up. Black Order was not comfortable with the plan, but they too had no choice other than to follow their leader's orders and pray for the best.

After fitting into their suits of armor and cocking their weapons to the ready, Black Order left the safety of the protective cave and ventured forward into the unknown to take out the one of the strongest killers of the world. Before Lavi left, he glanced back at the still sleeping Allen. With the moon waning its bright light into the cave, Lavi can specifically tell you every single detail on Allen's porcelain face. The small mouth that can speak both compliments and warnings, the closed eyes that tells of serenity and troubled times and the blood-red scar that seemed to add to his mystic instead of tainting the purity. He watched the young man sleeping the night away; the young man who came into his miserable life and painted colors into his dreary schedule. The man who both surprised him and had opened a new world to him. The man he had fallen in love with. Committing the silent picture into memory, Lavi gave an all too gentle kiss on those light lips and continued his perilous journey together with his teammates. Lavi never once turned back.

The factory that Tyki resided in was located smacked right in the middle of an abandoned town, where nothing alive roamed those parts and spirits reigned freely. Black Order was on the edge now, for the white noise was too noisy for their liking without any action. The sky was turning unnaturally dark black, signifying an ominous sign that Black Order was stupid not to take note in. It was like experiencing the calm before the storm. Suddenly, the quiet wind was raised up as if summoned awake by its magical master, carrying with it the ugly stench of something that was not supposed to walk the earth until the end of time.

Weak demons were chasing them as if they were prey and Black Order picked up their speed to get away from those demons. They tried to hit the chasers with bullets, but they had no such effect on the supernatural. Having no choice, Black Order weaved their way through the empty streets while they were being chased by demons for the second time. The factory came into sight and Black Order tighten their weapons a little because they could see more demons clamoring around the building as if they were guards. With a swing of his mighty hammer, Lavi threw the nearby demons aside as the Black Order forced their way through the masse. Up close, their Hell stench was horrible that it made Lavi's stomach lose all appetite in a second. Their mouth was sharpened with those razor sharp teeth that never ended, and their claws tinted with a singe of poison at the edge. Lavi turned away to dodge their attacks as the demons' Hellish eyes played about with insanity and blood lust. Finally, Black Order Squad made their way through the large doors and quickly shut them up to escape from the army of demons. The Devil's spawns roared their disappointment at the loss of their prey, but did nothing more than making loud noises. Safe inside the big factory, Black Order didn't have time to catch their breath as they were caught in another jam.

The interior was similar to the dome underneath Allen's room back in Sector Seven; the magical scent loomed over the dome like a thick blanket. There was a large rectangular-like altar at the end of the room. Like an altar at the Church, this stone altar was decorated with symbols and covered by a black cloth with golden strings hanging at the edge. The almighty Noahs Ark Squad symbol was carved into the wall, the cross standing tall and proud. There was no roof, allowing the starlight starbright sky to reign their heavenly picture upon the darkened floor. Black Order readied themselves as they came face-to-face with the one they sought for; Tyki Mikk.

"Welcome, Black Order, to your resting place," Tyki cheerfully said from the stage that was set up. He was sitting on the altar, wearing the same cocky face that he wore 20 years ago.

Kanda was the first to react by striding ahead and thrusting his sword forward, aiming dead straight at Tyki's unprotected chest. Tyki did not even blink as the slim sword pierced his body as smooth as silk. The attack went clean through his body with no sign of obstruction. Too clean a kill.

"Choose-" Tyki grabbed Kanda's sword that was buried in his body with his bare hands, making the Black Order wear a look of absolute surprise.

"-And refusal," with invincible strength, Black Order was pushed back, hitting the opposite wall with incredible force. Tyki casually pulled the sword out of his body with ease, the blade untainted by human blood.

Tyki clicked his fingers together and a mirror barrier held the Black Order captive at the corner of the dome. Now separated by their weapons due to the surprising force, Black Order was helpless behind bars. The barrier placed around them was impenetrable to human weapons; they were fit to be prisoners at this state. Tyki scoffed at the naivety that was Black Order as he walked calmly down the steps of the stage. He released his magical powers unto the defenseless Black Order, making them suffocate under heavy pressure that threatened to crush them into dust. Lavi gripped the ground tightly as he tried to push free of the weight holding him down.

"Hahahaha! You stupid fools! You can't even touch me, lest harm me with your pathetic weapons! Do you even know who you're dealing with?! Do you know who I am?!"

A thunderous voice proclaimed for all to hear and fear, "Wrath of the Seven Sins, stop it this instant!"

* * *

_Yeh, cliffhanger! haha I do hope you enjoy this lil chapter~ Man, I'm on a roll here XD A great thank you to these wonderful people:_

**White Guardian,**

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108,**

**Neko Yuu-chan,**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**

**TulipHead76,**

**Pharaohyamifan,**

**cielx12,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**Zoe Whiteraven,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath,**

**Raiji Magiwind,**

**Hikage no Hana,**

**InuSoruYamaWho,**

**Marinne Karneval,**

**pink9571,**

**kh07gl,**

**KMN24,**

**JackalPenguinFromBiersacklan d**_ (sorry, for some unknown reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me delete the stupid space here)_

**Beastly B,** _(another error thanks to FF)_

**KuroKiri001,**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS,**

**Zexiroth,**

**vanilla Pen,**

**Aereosync,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Nightmare's Death,**

**Sapphire Kuran,**

**Tootlesx3,**

**Pterokitty,**

**Hypermoyashi,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Dduckyx0x,**

**Magicsinger,**

**fallendestinyxx,**

**Lingering Sorrow,**

**Troublesomes,**

**Yaruming,**

**Blackfireluv**

_MUAH! Loooovvvveee~ Aand I'mma gonna work on the next chapter now! Please review and have a great day! =D_


	15. Chapter 15

"_The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the betrayal of a friend."_

**-Heather Brewer, Ninth Grade Slays-**

* * *

**2340 Hours, Tyki's Residence**

"Wrath of the Seven Sins, I command you to cease your attack!" The familiar voice that spoke volumes echoed through the battlefield that was the dome.

Like a switch turned off at the flick of a finger, Tyki's magic returned to its original docile state and allowed the Black Order Squad a moment of relief to catch their gasping breath. _Oh shit..._

Allen was already protected by the bursting Crown Clown that glowed brightly with its soft cloak floating behind. The sword wrapped in cloth was still hanging behind his back as he arrived calmly towards the one-side battle. Crown Clown's shining silver mask was now covering Allen's eyes, giving him a picture of dangerous elegance. Seeing the white angel again in the flesh, Tyki welcomed Allen with gracious arms once more.

"I see that you did not have a problem with the low demons outside. You already know what that means don't you, Allen?" Tyki cooed.

Allen's black claws curled into a ball of fist at Tyki's seductive words. Demons are parallel beings to the animal kingdom here on earth. They understood the unsaid hierarchy that what separated both predator and prey. Prey; they can handle quite easily. Predator was another sensitive subject, if not simple to follow; the strongest will rule over the weak. In the demon's kingdom, there were only 7 predators that they resented as their Masters. 7 Masters that ruled over them with an iron fist. To have Allen surviving the onslaught of demons outside meant that his time of being Pride was edging ever the closer. Allen chose to glare sharply at Tyki without saying his objections out loud.

Not many people can detect the slightest movement, but Lavi found himself watching closely at Allen's small body; it was shivering slightly, his shoulders guarded and strong to cover the small shaking of Crown Clown. Allen was suppressing Pride's dark powers, and he was attempts are losing vitality_. I cannot go anywhere near Tyki or I'll succumb to Pride's powers_; that was the first thing that came to Lavi's mind. So that was it; Black Order was not going in a trap by entering Tyki's domain, they were to become live bait for Allen to answer to! And answer the call of help Allen did.

"My love," Tyki was going to embrace Allen but was straightaway held back by Crown Clown's sharp black claws. The Sin called Wrath resorted to touch Allen's cheek smoothly like what he did in Lavi's dream. Allen did not flinch from the gentle caress nor did he break contact with Tyki's dark eyes. With a soft loving voice contrary to his Sin's namesake, Wrath's words were devoid of rage and anger,

"Please come back, Allen darling. Let's be together again and be happy with our _family_, just like we used to be,"

As an answer, Allen only turned his angelic head away slowly. His eyes were torn between crying in pain and strengthening his hatred towards the lover-turn-murderer. Tyki took the innocent gesture as an offense to his open offer to join him. Reverting back to Wrath's red anger, Tyki pointed at the trapped Black Order with malice.

"You still take _their_ side over mine? They, who served the ones who betrayed our whole family and made the world, turn against us? Hell, they wanted to kill us off! Allen, you already know who they **truly** are, yet you still stand by them?" Tyki shouted with dismay.

The Black Order's confusion was clearly said on their faces. Who was Tyki to know who they actually is? Lavi turned to Allen for answers, but the young man did not look at his questioning eyes. Seeing the Black Order's stupid innocence, Tyki taunted at the prisoners while Allen was soberly looking at the ground quietly.

"Oh... So he didn't tell you; the true reason why Central and Sector Seven created Black Order Squad," Laughing gaily at the matter, Tyki dared Allen, "... Tell them, Allen. Since you obviously love them so much, tell them the truth!"

The silence following them after that was deafening. Allen did not speak a word while the Black Order waited impatiently. Tyki wore the smile of triumph and victory, knowing what will become of next as soon as Allen revealed the secret that was kept in the dark for 2 straight decades. Like a petite doll coming slowly back to life by its weak strings, Allen looked at each and every Black Order's face with a wearied look; Miranda and Krory stood waiting like real adults, but Allen knew the hesitation of discovering the unknown in their eyes. Kanda still stood stoically with the Mugen sword ever at his side although Allen saw that he was shaking slightly. Lenalee was clasping her hands tightly with an innocent look that Allen couldn't bear to break and Reever portrayed resigning eyes, telling Allen to finally give up the 20 year old secret. Then his eyes laid on the man who turned his free lifestyle into a complicated one; Lavi Bookman. With a shadowy smile, Allen willed himself to remember Lavi before everything falls apart; all those bittersweet memories he had with the Black Order Leader. With Lavi, he was able to portray his emotions out into the open and actually bond with another person after years of solitude. They had spent a lot of time laughing and playing and training together. Soon, the stone-cold hearts of both men began to melt warmly with the ticking of time. Without knowing it, Allen had inadvertently fallen in love with Lavi. It tore him apart to have to break that precious bond.

"After the incident with Noahs Ark, Central considered an idea to counterattack the Seven Sins if they ever appeared and become a threat again. They placed Sector Seven in charge of this top-secret assignment; to make a squad specifically honed to stand against Noahs Ark Squad, the Seven Deadly Sins,"

_Oh no... Please don't say what I think you're gonna say, Allen..._

"You Black Order Squad are the Holy Virtues,"

* * *

_Yeh, update! I do hope you're enjoying the twists and turns of this story as much as I enjoy writing them. I gotta go to my driving lessons tomorrow, so no update till Wednesday, most probably~ I wanna thank these amazing people:_

**White Guardian,**

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108,**

**Neko Yuu-chan,**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**

**TulipHead76,**

**Pharaohyamifan,**

**cielx12,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**Zoe Whiteraven,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath,**

**Raiji Magiwind,**

**Hikage no Hana,**

**InuSoruYamaWho,**

**Marinne Karneval,**

**pink9571,**

**kh07gl,**

**KMN24,**

**JackalPenguinFromBiersacklan d**_ (sorry, for some unknown reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me delete the stupid space here)_

**Beastly B,** _(another error thanks to FF)_

**KuroKiri001,**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS,**

**Zexiroth,**

**vanilla Pen,**

**Aereosync,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Nightmare's Death,**

**Sapphire Kuran,**

**Tootlesx3,**

**Pterokitty,**

**Hypermoyashi,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Dduckyx0x,**

**Magicsinger,**

**fallendestinyxx,**

**Lingering Sorrow,**

**Troublesomes,**

**Yaruming,**

**Blackfireluv,**

**VengefulWolf,**

**marlilsis,**

**flaimingdarkfox,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**Rikka-tan,**

_for all your wonderful support, here's to yet another Laven chapter! hahaha Okay, I'll be back on Wednesday (here in Malaysia) Please review and have a great day =D_


	16. Chapter 16

"_The taste of death is upon my lips. I feel something that is not of this earth."_

**-Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart-**

* * *

**2345 Hours, Tyki's Residence**

As opposed to the Seven Deadly Sins that the angels in Heaven were known to shun, the gracious and all pure Church taught their faithful followers that all was not lost in the world. There lay a solution to this serious problem, a savior descending to cleanse the dirty earth of the Seven Deadly Sins. That salvation that was rooted into every one of the Church's disciples was none other than the Holy Virtues themselves.

_Humilitas, humanitas, temperantia, castitas, industria, caritas and patientia._

The Church valued their mother tongue of Latin, the source of the Church's main language. Awestruck religious men weaved fantastic poems about these wonderful Virtues that brought about the liberation from the dreaded Sins. Unlike the Seven Deadly Sins, these Holy Virtues were saints to the Heavens. The two sides of the same coin; so different in nature yet the similar in other ways. As heaven and hell fought to gain humanity's throne, Sins and Virtues battle as their territory's main aces. But as far as the selected players clash with one another on the delicately balanced equilibrium; sooner or later, one side will eventually fall...

_Humility, kindness, temperance, chastity, diligence, charity and patience._

In an abandoned factory that the stage was set, a madman's laugh shot through the thickened air. The other actors stood stiffly as they comprehended the truth about their part in the heavenly war.

Lavi didn't take his eye of the immobile Allen, who was hiding his unreadable face underneath those silver curtains. The Black Order Leader finally voiced out the question that was haunting his dreams for some time now, "You were the one.. You killed my parents back, didn't you?" He flash backed to his dream, now vivid and direct; he remembered those dead bodies that were his parents, lay unmoving before the man shrouded in darkness. The man that made his childhood dissipate in a blink of an eye, the man that destroyed his small yet happy world by mercilessly killing his parents in front of him. That same evil man; the murderer stood in front of him right now... Was Allen Walker himself!

"I wanted to kill you as well.. But you looked at me with eyes not of pity or sadness; it was innocence. Lavi, don't you get it?" Allen explained grimly, actually looking at Lavi for the first time, "you're my weakness; you are Humility,"

Humility; the very counterpart of the Sin that was Pride. He was to be the spearhead of Heaven's army to fight against his main Sin. Lavi couldn't believe it the moment it came out of Allen's mouth. But something inside of him just clicked as if a sleeping switch was turned on. He shivered as his true nature, Humility, came into surface. The world spins around him slightly as he tried to get his grip on the whirling situation. Meanwhile, Tyki Mikk who was Wrath, tried to persuade Allen who was not yet succumbed to becoming Pride.

"Why don't you join the Noahs again?"

Allen answered by heaving the giant sword with his right arm. The once clothed weapon awakened at the tight grip of its wielder and the brown bandages fell off. The saber revealed was rectangular in shape and huge in size, with a slim cross drawn across its flat blade. The sword practically oozed dark power as soon as the bandages freed it from its restrains. As Allen swung the sword, the weapon sung its death song that echoed through the dome, its tingling voice ringed with hidden bloodlust and battle. If I use my sword, it would be to kill.

"We aren't Noahs anymore, Wrath. My Noahs died as soon as we accepted that last mission,"

Hearing his true name being called out together with yet another denial; Wrath returned to his full power and ignited the restraining fight into fullness. With only his bare hands, Wrath attacked Allen head-on and the young Noah Leader combated his attack with one of his own. The battle was furious with both sides brig unyielding to the other.

Black Order finally saw Allen 'Godspeed' coming into action. Time and space quickly gained its favor towards Allen as they become close battle comrades to the Noah. Like before, Allen was able to glide through time and move in the speed of light, giving him the edge he needed to counterattack Wrath while he was defenseless.

But Wrath was not one to be defeated all so easily. With powers yet unlocked by his Noah Leader, he used 'Choose and Refusal' upon Allen as soon as the sword came up close and personal to him. The impact was immediate. Allen was quickly thrown back but stubbornly held his ground against the awakened Sin. Black Order was a little over surprised that Allen's main attack can be deflected; to have Allen's 'Godspeed' attack ineffective against 'Choose and Refusal'. With one possessing ultimate defense and the other holding ultimate offense, the battle was promised to become a raging one.

But as time went on while the two exchanged blows that didn't succeed upon inflicting damage, the difference between Noah and Sin was all too obvious now. Using the Deadly Sin's deep powers, Tyki was immeasurable in strength and stamina. Whilst Allen stood his stance, although tall but weakly, Tyki showed almost no sign of weariness on his cocky face.

"You can defeat me at this point, only Pride can. Embrace your Sin, Allen!" Tyki shouted, having enough of this useless qualm.

"NO!" Allen decided to play his last card as he thrust his sword into the ground and casted a heavy spell against Tyki, catching him off guard. Wrath was thrown away when the magical circle beneath his feet exploded upon contact. While Wrath was down, Allen wasted no time to rescue the trapped Black Order.

Limping loosely, Allen murmured a spell that created a crack on the mirror barrier. The spell quickly spread throughout the barrier, casting ancient symbols to break apart the shield. Just as he was about done, Allen felt a sharp stab into his chest. Lavi couldn't do anything as Allen cried out in pain, clutching his body tightly. Instinct told Lavi to look up, and looked up he did. The sight turned his insides out as the full red moon came into full view with all its Hellish glory. The empty-celling that revealed the red moonlight spurred Allen into a devastation of sorrow and agony. Allen fell to his knees as he gripped futile against the magical barrier as he panted out miserably,

"It's too late,"

Lavi too fell to his knees as something inside of him snapped. Upon closure, Lavi could see the tiredness that was Allen, with his silver hair now wildly swaying and his eyes falling heavily. Even without hearing the pants, Lavi could feel Allen's small heart being torn into two. Lavi swore underneath his breath as his mind couldn't come up with a new plan that would save him and Allen, his thoughts as quiet as the scene that was playing before him. He couldn't even wield his hammer to fight alongside Allen, nor could he talk his way out of this stupid barrier that was holding him apart from the person he loved. Cursing himself for his helplessness in this matter, Lavi's hand came up to the mirror.

"No, Allen..." His voice came out in quiet distress. Allen opened his knuckled palm to mimic Lavi's own; the two hands touching longingly with one another but not joining with its other half. Only that mirror came in between the two, but Lavi felt like it was distance away yet so close a sight. Allen tried to suppress Pride one more time and with tears in his eyes, feebly took out his old compass to reveal the black needle pointing straight and true at Lavi. Forehead to forehead, Allen gave his final words with a true beautiful smile upon his pale face,

"I'm glad I found the one thing I want the most,"

Lavi's heart both soared at the happiness and howled at the sadness. He didn't have time to tell Allen about his own feelings when Allen was dragged by Wrath onto the moonlighted altar. Empty of strength and the will to fight back, Allen couldn't do anything when Wrath took hold of his own Crown Clown sword and aimed it at his heart.

"ALLEN!" Lavi shouted. But the sword still came down upon the young Noah Leader, making him scream out until his lungs turned dry. The red moon had shown its brightest now, the light giving way to a new era that was the Sins. Allen's favored ring broke as Pride's own powers tore free of its seal, casting a powerful energy wave around its area.

Shadows began to dance freely as the darkness turned ever the more blacker at its awakened Master. For after all its malice magnificence and awe, stood the great and most powerful Sin; Pride.

* * *

_Hullo hullo, I do hope you find this chapter to your entertainment. I'm sorry if I portrayed Allen's parting not to your liking, I don't think I can do touching parts so well... Since I got nothing on this whole week (no school, baby!) I can concentrate more on finishing this story hehe I wanna thank you lovely gals and my besties for reading (and hopefully, enjoying) my story:_

**White Guardian,**

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108,**

**Neko Yuu-chan,**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**

**TulipHead76,**

**Pharaohyamifan,**

**cielx12,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**Zoe Whiteraven,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath,**

**Raiji Magiwind,**

**Hikage no Hana,**

**InuSoruYamaWho,**

**Marinne Karneval,**

**pink9571,**

**kh07gl,**

**KMN24,**

**JackalPenguinFromBiersacklan d**_ (sorry, for some unknown reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me delete the stupid space here)_

**Beastly B,** _(another error thanks to FF)_

**KuroKiri001,**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS,**

**Zexiroth,**

**vanilla Pen,**

**Aereosync,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Nightmare's Death,**

**Sapphire Kuran,**

**Tootlesx3,**

**Pterokitty,**

**Hypermoyashi,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Dduckyx0x,**

**Magicsinger,**

**fallendestinyxx,**

**Lingering Sorrow,**

**Troublesomes,**

**Yaruming,**

**Blackfireluv,**

**VengefulWolf,**

**marlilsis,**

**flaimingdarkfox,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**potatorenji,**

___I love your reviews and feedback, since they gave me motivation to keep writing and adding imagination to my twisted tales XD I would LOVE to give you guys tight hugs, but I'll send you a virtual one instead haha Please review and HAPPY NEW YEAR~_


	17. Chapter 17

_"Apocalypse is a frame of mind." [Nicodemus] said then. "A belief. A surrender to inevitability. It is a despair for the future. It is the death of hope."_**  
**

**-Jim Butcher, Death Masks-**_  
_

* * *

**0001 Hours, Tyki's Residence**

Blood sacrifice; the first component of a dark spell needed by every mage that serves the darkness. When that came to fulfillment, the next thing required to making the spell a success is the time; unlike during the ever-watchful eye of the white full moon, the precious line between Hell and Earth will weaken for a brief moment when the full red moon comes into full power. Darkness overpowers goodness, shadows come out to play while the light slumbers, and Hell will triumph over Heaven. Now all that's left for the spell to complete are Hell's 7 Masters themselves, and all will fall under the feet of sin and malevolence.

With the floating cloak that flowed along the icy cold wind and the silvery mask turned deep blue; Allen Walker has finally answered the call of his ultimate Sin, Pride. Allen's once white color of Crown Clown that indicated God's purity has now been irradiated; turning the wondrous angel into Hell's Master instead with malicious black that seemed to entice everyone into darkness and fear. Allen's scar grew bright red and lively swirled as if it was running on blood at the time. The short, becoming hair that showed shiny white had melted to become deep black itself, giving Allen the true appearance of his real Sin.

Allen's heavy eyelids grew bored, and he wobbled down the altar unfamiliar to the new surroundings. Different than his proud stand like before, Allen stepped down meekly and accidentally tripped on his left foot instead. Tyki blurred into action and caught his young lover before he made contact with the floor. To Lavi's disgust, Allen gazed at Tyki longingly with eyes filled with love.

"Welcome back, darling," Tyki purred unnaturally. He gave a long, deep kiss and Allen humbly replied fervently as if Tyki was his life line.

**"It's good to be back, Tyki, my love,"**Allen answered when they had finally pulled back from the loving embrace. His voice was totally different from the original Allen Walker's, Lavi took note; true, Allen had a dark and severe edge under the usual polite tone in his voice, but he made sure to cover that baleful tone with friendliness instead. On the other hand, Pride was content on showing that menacing edge out in the open for all to hear. Everything of Pride screamed immortality and hidden power that was once sleeping inside of Allen Walker.

Allen wondered around the dome he awakened in like a newborn babe. With blackened eyes similar to Tyki's, Allen's sight fell on 5 ancient coffins chucked at the side of the altar. Pride felt an overwhelming urge to release his dark powers when he reached the stoned coffins that lay bare in front of him. Something was beckoning him through the core of his heart, and he knew what was calling him. Allen lifted his left hand up into the sky and Crown Clown's giant sword came a-flying into his outstretched palm. Through the transformation, Crown Clown's sword didn't change except for the inverted cross. Once it was black, now reverted to white. Allen swung his sword low and the wind caused by the swing itself was strong enough to slash through the natural ground. Black Order reeled back as they felt the pushing force of the biting wind through the magic barrier, amazed that Allen had kept this much of power from them.. And this was not even an attack! Lavi finally made his conclusion about this new player in the game; compared to his inner sin, Allen was considered a _mere _lamb.

There was a large rectangular podium-like stand placed perfectly at the centre of the 5 resting sarcophagus. Decorating the stoned stature were more Hellish symbols, emitting dark powers but unable to release until the final key was inserted into it. With a gloved hand, Allen swept through the murmuring words of the sleeping spell, caressing it while it flowed through his fingers lazily.

**"The time to awaken has arrived, my family," **Allen gripped Crown Clown tightly and thrust the end into the podium.

The effect was immediate; the tomb shook in reply while the energy below ground was being absorbed by Crown Clown. With final key added, the slumbering spell came into life as the blood sacrifices flowed like veins into the 5 immobile coffins. Glowing symbols that were once entrapped were now released into the air, giving out more and more dark energy into the growing spell. 5 large red symbols that symbolized the wicked blared lively upon the coffins.

After the spell died down, there was only silence hanging around the musky air. Then, like a strained string breaking under tight pressure, the first sound sliced though the thickened peace. The coffins shook awake and the coffin doors thumped aloud. Breaking through stoned walls, 5 undead bodies felt their first breath of fresh air. At last, the 5 last Sins were released from the forever-prison of Death.

Jasdero and Devit laughed manically as they joined together once more like the twins they were as soon as they kicked open their coffin doors. The larger coffin that held Skinn broke under thundering force, showing the largest man that ever walked along the earth.

"... Hungry..." Growled the man. His first words were ignored as the last 2 coffins revealed the two women; one, young and beautiful and the other, younger and mischievous. As the 5 Sins reunited once more after 20 long years of separation, the one called LuluBell knocked Tyki's head hardly, causing him to reel back into the ready arms of his lover.

"Do you know how late it is, Wrath?"

The younger female of the group was busy hugging Allen like a stuff toy when Tyki pointed at his lover accusingly.

"Don't blame me! 'S not my fault Pride took his time waking up!"

Allen, or also called Pride now, glared at Wrath with knives in his eyes, **"Do you have a problem with me, love?"  
**  
Wrath, thinking that it was in his best interest not to egg him further, only went towards the slightly enraged accused and wrapped his strong arms around that small waist. Nuzzling into the gap between shoulder and head, Wrath showed his soft side again, "Not. At. All, my precious,"

Ignoring Wrath, Allen released himself from the embrace, **"let's go. We have work to do,"**Pride ordered to the standing Sins. The Sins nodded in sharp reply and teleported away from the dome. Allen took a glance around one last time. He looked at Lavi for a gaping moment, but nothing in those black eyes clicked into life. Lavi felt his heart tumble down as Allen walked away from him like he was a practical stranger.

After Allen had joined his family members in God-knows-where, the magic barrier that held the Black Order captive broke into pieces and released the prisoners. Lavi was the first to react; grabbing his hammer lying on the ground and tucking it back into its comfy holster, he turned around to find that his team was still standing still with hesitation on their faces. Lavi understood that clear uncertainty in their faces; the expression of skepticism towards facing the unknown. Gathering his strength, Lavi wasn't called the Black Order Leader for naught.

"Don't you remember what Allen said? We're their weakness; the only people in the world who can stop them! Now, it doesn't matter who's who and who's betraying who; we gotta get our game up and show them what Black Order Squad are really made of!"

The encouragement seemed to lighten their spirits, for Black Order snapped out of their stupor and collected their weapons into ready. Yes, it didn't matter who they were working for or who they actually served these past few years; what was important was to take down the Sins and save the world! Lavi deemed that the most effective way to defeat the Sins was to split up and take them down individually. Whilst they commenced their last mission together separately, Lavi watched the black sky turned red in fury. The wind picked up speed and the natural omens were ominous to everyone below. Glancing at the full red moon ahead, Lavi gripped his hammer tightly. To save the world, he had to undergo the one thing he cannot bring himself to do: kill Allen Walker. Both his mind and heart were in turmoil at that undecided decision.

_Allen…_

* * *

Allen turned around and faced the wind that carried that familiar sound. His eyebrow lifted in confusion because he could swear he had heard someone calling his name, someone so familiar and warm...

"My love, is something wrong?" Wrath's voice echoed the dead hall.

Allen snapped back into reality as took in his surroundings once more. The once proud and acclaimed Central was now in heaps of dust and rumble, having undergone a terrible and misfortunate battle with the Sins. Electrical cables jutted out of the crumbled walls threateningly whilst the bodies of the Central Officers lay dead on the bloodied floors. Absolutely no match for the awakened Sins that possessed high quality power wrapped in higher magic. Allen -reunited with his Sins once more like 20 years ago- placed his black hand at the centre of the acrobat altar located deep inside Central's headquarters.

**"It is time to reclaim the Earth and Heavens,"**Allen whispered. And the Seven Deadly Sins threw open the sealed Gate of Hell.

Demons waiting for the opportunity of Armageddon has finally arrived. The precious Gate that had held Hell at bay for thousands of centuries to protect the Earth from its evil was now opening to its fullest, allowing all demons of greater levels to enter the world of the living. Demons brought havoc and destruction with them, throwing caution into the wind and causing turmoil to nature's delicate order. Purple lightning and howling thunder reined the skies while the seas turned dark and gloomy with their waves thrashing in pain. All was chaos as demons and spawns of the Devil brought Hell upon the face of the Earth, just like they did 20 years ago. Helpless and defenseless, millions of lives were cut off the first few minutes and the numbers increased tenfold every second. Gone were the ages where humans knew magic to defend themselves, where they knew the existence of demons and angels. Now was the era of Hell on Earth, where war and calamity took control. The world plunged into darkness as the Seven Deadly Sins sat on their destructive throne of Hell.

Then as they finished opening the Gate, the Sins felt a sharp tug pulling them towards an unknown destination. They had sensed their weakness coming closer to them.

**"Go,"**Allen's one-worded order made the Sins snapped their teeth lusting for blood and war before disappearing with the shadows. All was left were the 2 main Sins to man the Gate of Hell. Then Allen sensed his own weakness and gave the Gate's control to Wrath himself.

"Let me go, Pride. I'll kill him for you," Wrath offered. Shaking his head and denying Wrath of his fight, Allen continued onwards.

**"This is my fight, Wrath,"**Allen walked along with his ever-faithful shadows as he went away from his lover,

**"I'll kill this 'humility' with my own hands,"**

* * *

_Hehe I do hope you enjoy this chapter, lately I've only been doing short chapter updates, so I feel a little guilty.. I'm currently having a terrible cold (curse you, weak immune system!) and I donno when can I update again. So, please put up with me till then :) I wanna SHOUT OUT to these wonderful people who made my (sick) day all the more better:_

**White Guardian,**

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108,**

**Neko Yuu-chan,**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**

**TulipHead76,**

**Pharaohyamifan,**

**cielx12,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**Zoe Whiteraven,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath,**

**Raiji Magiwind,**

**Hikage no Hana,**

**InuSoruYamaWho,**

**Marinne Karneval,**

**pink9571,**

**kh07gl,**

**KMN24,**

**JackalPenguinFromBiersacklan d**_ (sorry, for some unknown reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me delete the stupid space here)_

**Beastly B,** _(another error thanks to FF)_

**KuroKiri001,**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS,**

**Zexiroth,**

**vanilla Pen,**

**Aereosync,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Nightmare's Death,**

**Sapphire Kuran,**

**Tootlesx3,**

**Pterokitty,**

**Hypermoyashi,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Dduckyx0x,**

**Magicsinger,**

**fallendestinyxx,**

**Lingering Sorrow,**

**Troublesomes,**

**Yaruming,**

**Blackfireluv,**

**VengefulWolf,**

**marlilsis,**

**flaimingdarkfox,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**potatorenji,**

**Bunnyhuger,**

**xrowa-chanx**

_Thank you so much! There wouldn't be a Laven story without you, trust me hehe Okay, gotta take my medicine and sleep now (who here doesn't like taking those awful bitter medicines too?) Please review and have a nice day =D_


	18. Chapter 18

"_Our Virtues are often, in reality, no better than our Sins disguised"_

**-Francois de La Rochefoucauld-**

* * *

**0145 Hours, Church of St. Louis**

The crumbling walls would've crushed the two children and trapped them underneath the heavy materials, if it weren't for the lightning quick reactions of Lavi Bookman himself. Once this Church was a devoted follower of the main Church itself; always dwelling itself in prayers and songs of worship decorated in colors of loyal gold and flirty white. When the Gate of Hell opened its entrance to the soldiers of the underworld, this grand Church with high expectations to withhold was the first of many other Churches to fall under destruction's way. The tall and mighty Church was now in shambles as the concrete walls broke under the devastation that was the blood-thirsty Demons. Frightened children who had crept under benches to take cover were now surrounded by lesser demons that smelt the blood of young humans.

With a mighty swing of his hammer, the demons disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing but dust and black swirls of magic. The children ran free from the miserable battlefield as Lavi took hold of his situation. The Church had lost its pristine walls and the altar lay bare in pieces on the shattered ground. Everywhere he looked was Hell brought upon Earth as other buildings were also in shambles as bright-red fire consumed everything in its path and screams of dying people chorused the air like a singing choir. Then, Lavi knew; his haunting nightmare had just become a reality right before his eye. He had been searching for Allen around this area but came up nothing. Just as he was passing by the run-down Church, he had heard the call for help from inside and rescued the trapped children just in time before they can become the demons' next meal. He had no communication whatsoever with his fellow Black Order Squad, so Lavi could only pray for their safety in this f-ed up situation they were thrust into. _As if prayers are gonna help us now…. _Holding his hammer tightly, he walked gloomily away from the bloodied Church with his shoulders slumped.

"**I heard a voice, calling me…. Are you the one who called me?" **A soft, sinister voice cut through the dense air, making Lavi stopped in his tracks at the familiarity. Controlling his heart to beat at a normal pace, Lavi suppressed his fear and dared to look for the source of that tinkling voice.

Pride, in his blackened Crown Clown, was sitting lazily on the fallen cross with his giant sword at hand. The black bangs flew softly with the gentle wind as Allen's dark eyes glittered with the reddened sky. Lavi gulped inwardly as he felt the vibrating power of this Leader of Sins that called out for battle and death.

"Allen?"

The one resented as Allen only tilted his head in true confusion as he reprehended the question, **"Allen? Who's this **_**Allen **_**you speak of?"**

"Allen Walker? The Noah Leader of Sector Seven? My best friend?" Lavi tried to persuade the befuddled man. But Pride was not one to be swayed so easily with mere words.

"**I'm sorry, but I don't know this Allen you're talking about. I am Pride, and I am here to kill you,"**

Lavi sighed at his futile attempts. Even when Pride was in control, the straightforwardness attitude that also held Allen in check was annoyingly still there.

Without wasting any more time, Pride swung his sword up high, sending a powerful wave of wind to push Lavi and force him to be on the defense. When the smoke cleared, Pride was nowhere to be seen. Lavi narrowly missed an uppercut coming from behind at blinding speed as he dodged yet another relentless attack from the mighty Pride. The fight between Leader and Leader had begun with the clash of both weapons that sang their battle songs in the air for all to hear.

**0415 Hours, Tropicana Mall**

Lenalee ducked down underneath a lunch table as another convey of lighted candles with bloody-sharp edges came at her speedily. Her surroundings were pitch-black, making her eyesight unusable at a time like this. The echoic laugh that accompanied her since the starting of the battle was still ringing through her eardrums. A light tip-toe of a dainty foot revealed from the shadows a young, short girl with purple spikes as hair and covered prettily in a dark blue dress. The dark laugh was heard innocently, but Lenalee knew better than to underestimate this new enemy of hers. Encircling her Sin was her weapon of choice; candles. Those candles had struck Lenalee more than once, and she _definitely _does not want to add another injury on her list at the moment. Cocking her gun and calming her racing heart, Lenalee took the time to catch her breath behind a pillar.

"Aren't you envious? Look around you; so many girls out there are free to do whatever they wished to do and here we are, trapped behind Sector Seven's walls and forced to kill people every. Single. Day,"

Lenalee tried her best to tune out Rhode's ranting, but it seemed that her opponent practically knew her from inside out. Ever since she was young, she was taught to kill and never question her orders. But like every other teenager, Lenalee wished for freedom; freedom to choose and act on her own conscience. The young girl's words hit a sensitive cord in her; yes, sometimes she felt herself being jealous of other girls that walked around, laughing happily and never worry about when are they going to die. Other girls her age don't carry guns to shoot people, other girls don't have a ability to think quickly of a strategy that could mean life-or-death, and certainly other girls don't put themselves into danger every... Single... Day.

"GOTCHA!" Lenalee could only let out a silent scream as she was thrown into the abyss of darkness until she herself lost consciousness from the real world and all its terrible dangers. The Sin, Envy, laughed victoriously as Kindness fell into her dream world; where everything was under her control and everyone inside it became her play-puppet.

**0415 Hours, Pro-Claim Stadium**

Krory was thrown into the opposite wall, hard. As he tried to pick himself up, a giant kick into his stomach area was felt and he tumbled back some more, unable to lift himself up. The muscular man roared his resistance as he charged forward. The lithe man tumble-turned, almost hitting the charging bull. His opponent hit the wall as hard as concrete; but instead of body giving way to stone, the stone gave way to his body. Stones came crashing down at the massive impact, but the man did not bother with such tiny pebbles only as large as his fist. The Sin was already large in size, but his muscles surrounding his entire body gave him an even larger figure. With curved spike jutting out of his back and arms, Krory found it difficult to both avoid and attack all at the same time. Giving some distance from the enraged bull that was currently out for his blood and his blood alone, Krory swallowed his breath as his counteragent walked slowly towards him. The muscles throbbed even more obvious as the blood-red lust in his eyes betrayed his hunger for life.

"Hungry…." Skinn growled, slobber coming out of his open mouth. With yet another charging attack, Temperance didn't have time to avoid the oncoming wave and thus he was hit by his Sin, Gluttony. Thoroughly and painfully.

**0415 Hours, KLCC Park**

Miranda tried futilely yet again to snap at the avoiding shadow that laughed at her pitifully. Knowing that she couldn't stand against her Sin in hand-to-hand combat, the battle resorted to long-distance attacks. This led to the top sniper of Black Order Squad to shoot blanks at the floating darkness. Standing her ground, Miranda controlled her shakiness and tried yet again to aim perfectly at her opponent. Her sweat blinded her eyes as her wild hair became all the more erratic due to the ever-changing positions that she had been through. The beautiful, blonde woman appeared before her with her arms outstretched, mocking her of her inability to even touch her. With a black suit complimented with a blue tie and high-heeled boots, LuluBell was the epiphany of the Sin that lures all mankind, Lust.

"You can't beat me! Look at you; miserable and practically _loathsome_!" She cackled evilly, her long hair tied with a simple small bell rang its agreement with her. Miranda, struck in a small but large spot of her heart, wept aloud. Without thinking, she was blustering and apologizing under her panting breath. She knew she was depressed of her beauty, but hearing her weakness coming out from the mouth of anther more beautiful woman was nerve-striking. The Sin reincarnated smiled widely as her weakness fell into her trap as per her strategy. Chastity had been broken.

**0415 Hours, Underground**

The Japanese swordsman was having an equally difficult time to finish his fight against his Sin. Not because he couldn't lay a hand on his opponent that was wearing a wifebeater, tight leather pants with corset stitching, with the left pant leg ending at his thigh, and a fur-lined leather jacket. Kanda can definitely slice that annoying man into half if he wanted to. But found that no matter where he cut and injure the opponent, the injury left behind will miraculously disappear like it wasn't there in the first place. The heavily make-up Sin smiled knowingly as he saw Kanda's confused and frustrated expression. All along the fight, Kanda showed his face of fury, wanting to end his fight and go ahead. But standing in his way was this man who wore a pokerface that somehow infuriated him the most; Devit was the more calm and dominant of the Noah twins, having more experience in fighting raging bulls than his more expressive twin. With a peaceful and almost quiet look on his face, Kanda couldn't help but feel himself growing slower in speed and agility. Soon, his light head turned as heavy as lead and he found out that his entire body began to grow steadily slacking until he felt like he was carrying chains and metal balls. Kanda tried to comprehend his slow movements that seemed to stop with time as he saw not one, but _two _of his Sins, Sloth, in front of him with their arms crossed. His mind had already become groggy.

"I did tell you to _chill_, didn't I, Diligence? Now, look what you've done to yourself, HAHAHAHAHA!" Taunted the two mirages of the Sin that slows humans down, Sloth. Kanda's sword rang out its battle song all too loud and piercing for Kanda's liking, and his hands immediately shot up to cover his ears from the screeching sound. He became dizzier and heavier, a blanket of drowsiness overcoming his fire of action and abilities. Diligence had to do something… Something before he can succumb to his Sinful self that was so sweetly beckoning him with dreams and contentment.

**0415 Hours, Unknown Household Area**

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Can't catch me, can't catch me! Hee!" The mischievous Sin stuck his long tongue out immaturely at the frustrated blonde. The Sin's clothes are of the same style as his twin Sloth's, though his belt is reversed, he does not wear an undershirt or underwear, he has a vest rather than a jacket, and both of his pant legs are full-length. Instead, he wears thick bandages over his forearms and hands, which resemble casts. In addition, he wears what appears to be an adornment made of ribbons on his head that ends in a lantern ball. This whole appearance gave him a somewhat resemblance of a toy rag doll. But Hell, that walking, talking rag doll sure can run! Reever chased his Sin with all his strength, but couldn't catch up with the younger of the two. He was tired and devoid of energy. Adding fire to the fuel was the ever-talkative tongue of the naughty Sin.

"Hey, aren't you tired of running for Komui? Is he still a lazy bastard that keeps telling you what to do like the _dog _you are?"

Reever let out a menacing growl at the change of subject and continued his chase. But his Sin's words were already planted inside his mind and heart, taking root there and growing interestingly well. Sensing his distress, Greed continued his ramble as he scrumptiously ate up Charity's frustrations and hesitations.

"I bet you're tired of listening to orders, hee? How long have you been working _under_ people with no promotions or whatever, Charity? 20? 30 years? Admit it, your greed runs deep as well as mine! WAHAHAHA!"

**0445 Hours, Church of St. Louis**

Pride used Crown Edge attack once more, but Lavi was used to being attacked the similar way by Allen beforehand. So with experience and a handful of luck by his side, Lavi dodged the oncoming wave of attacks and stood his ground with his hammer wielded into the ready once again. Comprehending the situation, Lavi felt his energy being sapped away minute by minute. Whilst he was panting and exchanging breaths heavily, Pride was still in his prime with that same proud look on his unmoving face and restless stature. Even for him as the Black Order Squad Leader, the top best killer with the greatest of skills, Lavi knew that this battle was one-sided as soon as it started; no matter how good was he, Pride was in a whole different league than him. The gap between abilities of Pride and Humility was too huge to cover. It was futile to fight against an enemy that was millions –if not thousands- of times better and more superior to you in all ways.

_To Hell, am I gonna give up now! _Lavi's will power forced itself to go up. Even if the Sins were stronger than Black Order, there was no way that they were going to give up everything and fall as simple as that! They were the top killing Squad of all Sector Seven and currently holding the titles as the Holy Virtues! If they fall, the whole world will follow in their stead. So, picking up their stride, Black Order refused the call of defeat and readied themselves for a Hell of a fight once more. Their second wind threw the Sins off guard and this new wave of hope frustrated them, to say the least. This time, the fight _will_ become serious.

As Lavi and the others began their round of attack, realization hit Lavi like a ton of bricks. _Allen's not looking at me! _Sure, Lavi was watching his every move ever since this fight started. But thanks to his photographic memory, Lavi knew there was an absolute difference between the way Pride was fighting and the way Allen Walker fought against him. Unlike his Sin, Allen would naturally look at his opponent eye-to-eye and never take his eyes off them. Pride was doing the exact opposite; he was looking everywhere but his bottled-green eye. Black Order soon found themselves facing enemies that were not bothered to look at them like they were supposed to! If there was something Allen had taught them during their many bouts in Sector Seven; it was that you should never take your eyes off the enemy in front of you. Upon this new discovery, Lavi and the Black Order remembered Allen's words back in the cave where they had taken refuge in. New hope blossomed into them as they rained successful hits after hits after hits; all due to the fact that their Sins couldn't see them clearly.

_If you guys ever come to fight the Sins, remember that they'll never look you directly in the eye. That will be your only chance of defeating them; give them your best Bitch Stare and hit 'em HARD!_

* * *

_Aand there you go, another chapter update! I do hope you're enjoying this chapter :) I slept like a baby last night, so now I'm up and kicking haha I wanna thank these lovely people:_

**White Guardian,**

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108,**

**Neko Yuu-chan,**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**

**TulipHead76,**

**Pharaohyamifan,**

**cielx12,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**Zoe Whiteraven,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath,**

**Raiji Magiwind,**

**Hikage no Hana,**

**InuSoruYamaWho,**

**Marinne Karneval,**

**pink9571,**

**kh07gl,**

**KMN24,**

**JackalPenguinFromBiersacklan d**_ (sorry, for some unknown reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me delete the stupid space here)_

**Beastly B,** _(another error thanks to FF)_

**KuroKiri001,**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS,**

**Zexiroth,**

**vanilla Pen,**

**Aereosync,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Nightmare's Death,**

**Sapphire Kuran,**

**Tootlesx3,**

**Pterokitty,**

**Hypermoyashi,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Dduckyx0x,**

**Magicsinger,**

**fallendestinyxx,**

**Lingering Sorrow,**

**Troublesomes,**

**Yaruming,**

**Blackfireluv,**

**VengefulWolf,**

**marlilsis,**

**flaimingdarkfox,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**potatorenji,**

**Bunnyhuger,**

**xrowa-chanx**

_for all your wishes and reviews and comments and love! I love you! I'll get right to work on the next chapter, so thank you for motivating me! Please review and have a great weekend =D_


	19. Chapter 19

"_Humility is the foundation of all the other virtues hence, in the soul in which this virtue does not exist there cannot be any other virtue except in mere appearance"_

**-Saint Augustine-**

* * *

**0500 Hours, Church of St. Louis**

With blows exchanging and strategies going astray, the tide has now turned to Lady Fate's own desire. Going hand in hand and head to head were the Holy Virtues, now in equal ground with the Deadly Sins. Armed with renewed strength and will power, the two sides of Heaven and Hell clashed mightily as angels against demons fought for order in Earth. Taking their powers along with their real identities, the Holy Virtues fought vigorously against their Sin, whilst the demonic Sins fought against their main weakness. T'was was the real battle for absolute power unfold, wreaking havoc and destruction to all those that lived through that same time and period.

Lavi crashed his hammer downwards once more, dealing with sharp friction from Crown Clown's wide end. Lavi locked eyes with the evading Pride, who had his eyes turned away. His sooty black hair swerved away, making tiny droplets of crystal clear water escaped those locks. They were fighting till the stars rained down their spears and watered the Heavens with their tears. Boasting thunder and striking lightning called out to their brethren, the mighty rain clouds. Drenched thoroughly from the inside out, both Sin and Virtue stood stubbornly against each other; wearied but determined.

"Come back, Allen! I know you're still in there!" Lavi, now called Humility, once more pushed into Pride's inner self. His opponent shook his head in frustration as he heard that effortless persuasion again.

**"How many times do I have to tell you?! I AM NOT ALLEN!" **Pride started his attack once more. Furious blows were thrown at Lavi all at once, but Lavi still hadn't given up hope just yet. He fell into defense as he continued to call upon his best friend.

"Yes, you are! Remember who you are-" a small dodge to the left before Pride struck his right arm. Lavi fell back as he cradled his injured arm which was bleeding profusely and drenching his black coat with splats of blood drops.

"You are Allen Walker; Leader of the Noahs Ark Squad! Don't you remember your real family?!" Lavi screamed, refusing to give up, "You came back to Sector Seven to help us Black Order Squad. You helped us, Allen,"

**"No.. Stop,"** Pride shook his head heavily as if to ward out Humility's weakening words.

"You trained us. You became one of us, Allen," Lavi stood up bravely, ignoring his body's denial for rest and recuperation. He gazed into Pride's own deep eyes as he continued speaking, "you became my _best friend_,"

**"SHUT UP!"** Pride snapped. Taking Allen by surprise, Pride strode forward and struck Lavi once more. Lavi's wielding arm released his hammer in reply to the strong force acting against him and he felt himself tumbled backward at Pride's uppercut.

It took only a moment for Lavi to get his bearings back, but time wasn't on his side. On his knees with his back against the wall, he looked up to see Pride standing before him. With Crown Clown's singing sword at the side of his neck, Lavi ended up weak and defenseless before his Sin. The thunder seemed to double in volume like the skies and Heavens knew what was to become of next. Rain kept pelting down as bigger drops of translucent water covered Pride from head to toe. But Pride was anything but prideful as he watched his Humility looking up at him with those same eyes that struck a chord inside him. Those eyes; they spoke of familiarity and warmth, something that Pride was unsure of. Gritting his teeth tightly and furrowing his eyebrows. Pride came to wonder about his current hesitation. Why was he not ending the battle? Why can't he look at his weakness in the eye? Why?! Pride's conscious was lost in the wilderness, torn between the unknown and the known. With those rain drops falling onto his creamy face, it was hard for anyone to recognize which tears came from the Heavens above and which tears came from Pride's own heartache. Pride's sword arm was shaking now, his mind replaying all those worried words that Humility had planted inside of him. His was a mask of confusion, buried and drown by his own feelings and emotions that he thought was already dead. Pride forced himself to look straight at Humility, his voice wavering that was uncalled for**, "I'm not Allen.. Please, I'm not Allen,"** Pride whispered softly, his uncertainty of collected words flowed through the wind.

A clink was heard from below. Pride opened his closed eyes which he had never known they were closed in the first place, to find something that he had once held dearly to his unmoving heart. The ancient compass looked almost golden under the continuous rain, its connected chain tinkling to Lavi's own belt. With shaky hands, Lavi carefully opened the compass and placed it between the two soldiers. The revealed compass's needle pointed straight and true at Pride, then back at Humility, then returned towards Pride. The Leader of Sins held his gaze at the moving needle till he heard his Humility spoke his confusing words,

"I'm glad I found the one thing I wanted the most," Lavi sent Pride one last smile that could brighten the Heavens; a smile so truthful and pure. Pride's heart broke as his tears came out revealingly. He knew what Humility had meant; he knew what message his precious compass was conveying towards him silently through the needle. Screaming in frustration, Pride denied himself of his own heart and enveloped himself in his open shadows. Swerving his sword outwards with no regrets, Pride powerfully casted his Crown Clown that was meant to end lives.

* * *

_The two bodies hit the muddy ground; unmoving and certainly not breathing. Wiping the bloodied sword with his black cloak, Pride turned away to seek new souls to kill and new territories to destroy. That was his way; that was the Sins' way. Everywhere he walked, only Death and Destruction followed him faithfully as light and hope scattered away at his presence. Along with the other Sins, he was bred, brought up and taught only to kill and kill alone. Emotions? Feelings? Those human chains no longer hold any of its burdens around him. Foreign as they may come, Pride believed that nothing on Earth could quench this mysterious sensation inside of him._

_A whimper caught his attention as he was walking away. A young and vibrant child only of age 6 was slumping over the dead bodies of both woman and man that he had just killed. The child had red hair as bright and furious as the fires that surrounded them now. But wait.. Pride strained his ears and he turned in queer curiosity; that boy was crying. Clenching his Crown Clown sword, Pride walked back to finish the murdering job. Of all the mannerism that he found strange and weird; crying had to take first place. Crying was the speechless language spoken from the heart, which was what he claimed to know. He knew humans cry because they were sad. But he had heard that they also cry when they are happy. This whole crying concept was indeed baffling to someone who was devoid of such human emotions for centuries now._

_Taking up his sword, Pride buried his thoughts and was about to end the pathetic life of this child when said boy looked up at him. Suddenly, Pride felt like the whole world stopped its time. Those eyes of innocence shook Pride unnaturally. He had killed so many children before, what difference was this one going to make? But Pride's own body betrayed his hesitation. The boy -unaware of the immediate impact he had just inflicted upon the Sins' Leader- stopped his crying. For reasons yet unknown to both of them, their hearts pulled strings that were left uncared for till today. Because for the first time since he was created, the almighty Sin, Pride felt _**love**_._

_Allen broke down and cried. He truly cried, and cried and cried till his heart could take no more. The fires around them had subsided, leaving the environment in a terrible state and the skies turned dark blue in whispering subdue. Falling down to his knees, Allen Walker, Leader of the Noahs Ark, cried not for himself; he shed tears for all the misdeeds he had done, all the poor innocent lives that he had so eagerly taken away, all the wrongs he had left in his wake. He remembered them all; their last look on each and every one of their faces, their last shivering words and their last but futile begging for mercy and unanswered prayers. At this moment in time, Allen stood to the acceptance that not even God Himself can forgive the sins he had committed. Nothing but dust and ashes lay before him now, nothing but death was awaiting him now, probably with open arms. Allen cried, for all he wanted right now was to rest in peace; if God deemed him worthy of the everlasting sleep. Allen wanted to die._

_Then a small hand enveloped his larger cheek, making Allen's sight land on the small boy that had saved his life. The boy's face was miserably dirty and covered with mud, but his deep bottle-green color of his one eye was clear for Allen to see. Without a word, the boy bravely hugged the man who had killed his parents in cold blood with those tiny childish arms of his. Allen forced himself not to cry again as he felt innate warmth and comfort coming from the boy's body. Carefully, but skeptically, Allen pushed the boy away. Instead of crying at the loss of a hug like all children would, the boy knowingly smiled at Allen with all the innocence and sweetness that Allen had longed for. That soft smile that could tame even the stormiest seas and mightiest of mountains inside of Allen. With his bloodied hand that had once killed all too many innocence, Allen placed it on the cheek of the smiling boy._

_"What's your name, little one?" Allen said with calmness that defined his leadership skills. The boy's one eye twinkled like the stars, and Allen thought to himself amusingly that he could stare in those seas of green forever if he could... But there was something he must do before reuniting with this bubbly boy, something that will put an end to the world's current malevolence and apocalypse._

_"My name is Lavi Bookman!" The youngling said proudly, puffing up his chest like a man would when he was proud to announce his name. Allen chuckled as he placed his hand above Lavi's ruffled head. Allen didn't want to do this, but he had no choice; he didn't want Lavi to grow up with tainted memories, carrying the deaths and misery that had struck his parents. While Allen murmured a spell, Lavi found himself drifting off to sleep as his consciousness started to slip away. Before he succumb to the magic that Allen placed on him, the Noah Leader's last words rang softly before it was sealed within the heaths of his unclaimed heart,_

_"Lavi... You shall become my Humility,"_

* * *

Love, and acceptance.. That's what called Pride from inside his heart. That's what Pride strived for all these while. And the only way he could obtain it; was through his weakness, Humility.

"A-Allen?" Lavi whispered, uncertain that the man in front of him right now was his friend or foe. Allen's left sword hand was stopped in mid-journey, by his right hand. The trail of blood leading up to the palm of the hand itself was dripping low as the wielder's head hung low in secrecy.

Without any warning whatsoever, his opponent dropped to his hands and knees as if begging to Lavi. Those silvery bangs came back, as was the pure whiteness that made Crown Clown. The playful shadows retreated and the dark magic drew back its forceful self to remain ever so dormant. All through the transformation that caught Lavi off guard, he nearly failed to catch Allen's words that ran through the rasping throat.

"I love you... I love you, Lavi. Please forgive me. I love you,"

Allen hid his eyes behind those silvery curtains that were thinly blanketed with rain water. The tears that escaped his closed eyelids dropped quietly onto the ground below as he continued to whisper useless apologies to the wind. Once again, Allen found himself in the depths of regret and aftermath; the wanting of Death himself to come greet him to the Underworld was strong. He didn't deserve to live, not after what he had done. Even after killing off his Noahs back then, he couldn't live with himself; carrying around the black thoughts and negative sins. Allen's heart was bleeding painfully once more, and he feared that it was never going to recover again.

Picking up the pieces of Allen's broken self was Lavi. Unlike last time, his arms were strong enough to hold him tightly in and his body large enough for Allen to take comfort in. Once again, the beating of Lavi's heart calmed Allen down as he buried his head into that ready chest. That hug comforted Allen inwardly and outwardly while Lavi ran his hands through the wet hair. Breathing in the familiar scent that belonged only to Allen, Lavi decided to place all his cards onto the table.

"I love you too, Allen. I love you so much," he whispered back into his ear, not caring to cover up the love he felt for the Noah Leader.

Allen felt his heart race with joy as new tears ran out of his eyes. But this time though, it was tears of happiness. Pride now understood that. Allen retreated himself back, only to kiss Lavi on the lips. Lavi was thoroughly amazed at the sudden advance, but he wasn't against it. Not at all. Instead, he leaned into the kiss and deepened it with all the feelings he had for Allen. Allen felt his hands slowly entwining with Lavi's, and for the first time, he felt at bliss with the world. For a brief yet fitful moment, the two felt _love_.

Unfortunately, their lack of air was calling out to them. Pulling back, Lavi gripped behind Allen's neck and held him close to him. Not wanting to part from him again, Lavi's forehead came in contact with Allen's own as Allen himself gazed longingly at his new lover. No words were required to mend the bond they had temporarily lost because all they needed was to be with each other. They stayed like that for a while, satisfied on just drowning into each other's own eyes.

"We have to go. Wrath has to be taken down," Allen reluctantly said. Pulling free of Lavi's embrace, he called upon the mesmerizing Crown Clown in all its glory with his sword unsheathed and readying to don its battle skills once more. Then, Lavi realized something very important that he didn't take in account for.

"Wait a minute! You said we Black Orders are the Holy Virtues. But there are only 6 of us! Who's gonna take down Tyki?!"

Allen only laughed gaily, the warm tinkling voice was innocently insulting Lavi at the moment. Allen continued on his journey back to Central's headquarters, where Wrath must be waiting for him. Taking a deep sigh and sending up a prayer to _God -if He's still watching over me-_ he looked far ahead but turned behind only to see Lavi faithfully at his side, waiting for an answer. Allen answered truthfully with a serene smile fitted for the Noah Leader.

"You seem to forget, Lavi. I am his weakness,"

* * *

_Ta-da, hope this chapter cleared your confusion. I do hope you're enjoying this story! By the way, I'm afraid I have to inform you that this is the second-last chapter. I got yet another driver's lesson tomorrow, so I'll have to update this again on Wednesday hehe Also, for the _guest _who made this review:_

:Lol why did u put all of Fullmetal Alchemist homunculud the story if you make a story about Full Metal Alchemist you should put it under for monogamous instead of d gray man :)

_Frankly speaking, I donno whether to take this as a comment, compliment or insult. I choose the first. Since I can't PM you, I'll have to tell you like this; the thought of me using FMA anime about homunculud for this story has never crossed my mind. Ever. Heck, I don't even know what does the Seven Deadly Sins gotta do with alchemy... So yeah, this is all _purely_ from my imagination, seriously, Scout's Honour! Just wanna clear things up (since it's a fiction story and all)_

_Okay, well that's that. Onto the thank-you list!_

**White Guardian,**

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108,**

**Neko Yuu-chan,**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**

**TulipHead76,**

**Pharaohyamifan,**

**cielx12,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**Zoe Whiteraven,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath,**

**Raiji Magiwind,**

**Hikage no Hana,**

**InuSoruYamaWho,**

**Marinne Karneval,**

**pink9571,**

**kh07gl,**

**KMN24,**

**JackalPenguinFromBiersacklan d**_ (sorry, for some unknown reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me delete the stupid space here)_

**Beastly B,** _(another error thanks to FF)_

**KuroKiri001,**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS,**

**Zexiroth,**

**vanilla Pen,**

**Aereosync,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Nightmare's Death,**

**Sapphire Kuran,**

**Tootlesx3,**

**Pterokitty,**

**Hypermoyashi,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Dduckyx0x,**

**Magicsinger,**

**fallendestinyxx,**

**Lingering Sorrow,**

**Troublesomes,**

**Yaruming,**

**Blackfireluv,**

**VengefulWolf,**

**marlilsis,**

**flaimingdarkfox,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**potatorenji,**

**Bunnyhuger,**

**xrowa-chanx,**

**Ivy (guest),**

_for your wonderful support through this story~ Please review and have a great day! =D_**  
**


	20. Chapter 20

"_The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living"_

**-Marcus Tullius Cicero-**

* * *

**0600 Hours, Central Headquarters**

The creaking Gate of Hell was waving with the wind, its gloomy entrance looming above the sky Heavens as numerous Demons continued their journey from the Underworld to the face of the Earth to cause devastation. 7 massive locks in the form of symbols hanged lazily above the Gate; unused and broken due to the fact that it was forced open after only 20 years. Those locks that blare bright red as a sign that they were open were the only things here that have the significant amount of power to keep the Gate of Hell chained up and closed to avoid Underworld beings entering the World of the Living. They can only be opened or closed by 7 keys, belonging only to the 7 Masters of Hell. Watching over those 7 open deadbolts was the ever-uncontrollable Wrath. The aggressive Sin known to represent the anger and hatred in the souls of humans was pacing the entrance of the Gate of Hell with a large amount of impatience and restlessness. Unlike his other brethren Sins, he was one who would jump into battle with unreserved battle lust and glory. Captioned by the sharp strategies that Tyki Mikk had in his mind, Wrath was not one to be fooled with unless one had a death sentence. Feeling mighty proud of himself, Wrath nearly lost sight of the young man in front of him. Pride wore his black hoodie in check when he came forward, covering that face that both Wrath and Tyki loved all too much.

"Have you killed him?" Doubt edged into his usual gruff voice. Pride could only give him a nod as his silent reply. Regarding that Pride was lamenting over the death of his weakness, Wrath wanted so much to let bygones be bygones. Of all the Sins, Pride would always be the one who would take the deaths of humans upon himself the most. Wrath had spoken his mind, saying that mourning over their deaths were useless and worthless of their attention. But Pride shrugged him off as he continued to bear their deaths over his head and shoulders like the Sin he was. Reminiscing about the past had distracted Wrath for a moment, and that small opening was all Lavi needed to start his attack from behind.

Exiting the shadows that Allen had casted around him as camouflage, the Black Order Leader jumped and struck Wrath with his enlarged hammer. Taken by surprise, he didn't have time to conduct his 'Choose and Refusal' technique and Wrath could only narrowly dodge to the safe side. The Sin immediately placed himself to the ready, albeit shock that Humility was still alive and definitely kicking. _That would mean- _Allen Walker swerved his Crown Clown forward, his killing intention clear and true. Wrath 'choose' Allen's sword, but the Noah Leader was one step ahead of him; taking his sword back, Allen struck Tyki once again without wasting time. Wrath's arm revealed a spliced cut just above his elbow, making a visible line of blood come watering out of the small but deep wound. Allen took off his black hood to reveal that white head that represented purity all too well whilst his eyes gleamed silvery grey. With his Crown Clown at the ready, Allen was everything that Pride was and more. Joining him was Lavi Bookman, Black Order Leader of Sector Seven, holding his wielded hammer.

"So, Allen's back, huh?" Wrath chuckled darkly. _This battle is going to be interesting…_

The one called Allen took a step forward. Putting on his most solemn face, Allen offered his hand to the raging Sin, "it's not too late, Tyki. Come back and let's put all this behind us,"

Wrath shook his head and laughed out loud at the persuasion he regarded as a joke, "You can't order me around! You're not Pride!" And with that statement, the battle came back to life once more.

Allen was separated from Lavi as Wrath struck between them with all his might, giving him the title 'Wrath'. Allen's sword doubled as a giant shield as Wrath rained blows after blows that rang deeply in the flat sword. Lavi pushed Wrath away by his hammer, but only drove the Sin only a few steps. Recovering quickly, Lavi circled around while Allen stood to offense. Using 'Godspeed', Allen bought Lavi a handful of time before Wrath counterattacked with his own 'Choose and Refusal'. Neutralizing the both abilities, Lavi went about attacking the Sin unaffected by the exchanged skills. With strung-up strategies and quick reactions, both Lavi and Allen continue to keep the battle up.

With two-against-one, the quantity provided was certainly one-sided. But the quality wasn't. With the supreme power that was Wrath, the angered Sin was done dodging and attacking futilely. Placing his hands on the ground and summoning up a spell, his opponents couldn't take the time to attack him head on. Wrath grinned from ear-to-ear as he finished his destruction spell, his trump card that could destroy an entire city with one blow. To make matters better, this type of spell cannot be withdrawn or eradicated after it has been casted, no matter how powerful the mage may be. He laughed manically as the bright circle of magic commenced the spell summoned, and that was the last of it.

Just before impact could happen, Allen's Crown Clown was struck into the ground as well. Yet another large magic circle enveloped them all, but this time the circle intended was to override Wrath's own. Allen's mouth flew words of ancient language as his own lighted circle blazed white and decorated with symbols unknown to mankind. Enveloping Wrath's circle with his own, Allen casted his own spell to counterattack Wrath's own. The furious two sides of magic made the entire area glowed brightly at the opposite ends; each trying to overcome the other half. Soon, one side will win, and the other will break.

Upon instinct, Allen took out his sword and encased Lavi within Crown Clown's magic cloak along with his own body. Explosion of massive impact blew apart the nearby buildings to smithereens as the wind picked up enough speed to rock even the highest mountains. Two swirling magic clouds dissipated into thin air after it had done its part in life, leaving the battlefield in shambles. Everything in the area had been annihilated -empty of both life and inventions- but only at a certain distance. The magic that Allen had casted both reduced the ruining magic's range and also protected other buildings that had survived the explosion.

Crown Clown unfurled its protective cloak from the two bodies like a giant bird, revealing safe and living men. Lavi could only gasp in awe at the colossal damage and power needed for that magic. This was the doing of truly gifted mages that once roamed the land freely, seeing that pure and undaunted magic was not one to be underestimated during a fight. Struck by a loud noise, Lavi turned his head to hear the clashing sound of Allen's own sword. The mighty two that had caused all these carnage to happen was at each other's neck. With swift moves and calculated steps, Allen held the upper hand as he threw effective blows against the defensive Sin. Wrath was in the state of desperation; seeing that his ravaging spell had been ineffective against the two fighters. Unlike Allen, Wrath spent most of his magical energy into making that invocation and was now hanging onto his main energy supply. A quick glance to the left made Wrath change tactics. He took Allen by surprise, his mind intending to attack Lavi instead. But Wrath was blinded by anger due to his natural Sin, and he did not see the oncoming blow that threw him backwards. Wearing the serious yet humble face that had once cause many to bow down to their knees, Allen stood by Lavi's side faithfully; protecting the treasured human and holding his singing sword which shouted out for victory. Wrath, amazed at Allen's unnatural power, could only shiver while standing up. This Allen was not the same as before, Wrath realized. Last time, he had Allen playing at the palm of his hands. That past Allen was weak-minded and devoid of any magical power sources. But Wrath cannot deny the fact that the Allen he was fighting against now was stronger, faster, _better_. What was going on? Wasn't he the one who had more power and authority than a _mere_ human? Then the Sin recalled something human inside of him and made his eyes widen with understanding. Everything clicked into place as the sprawled pieces of the finished puzzle had conjoined with another part.

"Do you remember now, Tyki?" Allen said, reading Wrath's thoughts so easily like an open book. At breakneck speed, Wrath found himself lying on the dusty ground with a glorious sword at his chest. At this close a distance, Wrath can finally see Allen's eyes that spoke of unshakable determination and revered domination. It made him rethink the past, where a familiar conversation took place at Sector Seven. That was the time when the Noahs were training to become the top best killers Sector Seven has ever seen. Tyki and Allen were talking about becoming stronger and the discussion came to a midpoint where Wrath dreaded to hear.

"_So what does 'overcoming your weakness' gotta do with becoming stronger, Tyki? I don't get it," Opposed his favorite Leader. Tyki only laughed lightly and the inexperienced boy he came to love as his own. Patting his wild, white head and coming closer, he whispered into Allen's ear like he was about to tell a deep, dark secret._

"_Allen, when you have finally surpassed your weakness-_

-You become _invincible_," Allen's sword fell judgment into the chest of Wrath.

Wrath's life went out without another word. No other last comments added, no insults thrown. Just plain and straight revenge. The wind blew lightly now as the skies cleared away the moody thunderclouds. Lavi walked behind slowly as he tried catching up with Allen, who had his head bowed low and humble. Allen's sword was standing upright with its sharp edge buried in the ground with nothing but dirt at its end. Wrath's-or Tyki's- life, now in the form of a pure white feather that you normally would find on the back of an angel, was held lovingly inside the hands of Allen himself. Stepping back, Lavi saw Allen doing something he had never thought possible for a condemned person; Allen was _praying_. He was actually praying for Wrath, the one that was trying to kill them and everyone on earth, _that_ Wrath. With clasped hands that whiten the knuckles, Allen's shut eyelids were trying their best to stop the tears from flowing out as his small heart wrenched out in pain and guilt for the murder of his fellow mate. Lavi could both see the shaky mouth whimpering words of plea for mercy and peace and there were small tears running down his pale cheek and scar. Standing by solemnly and making the sign of the cross, Lavi accompanied his companion in the prayer of the dead while the silence moaned its nature to the prayer.

"Let's go, Lavi," Allen finally said. Lavi didn't say a word as Allen's voice still came out a bit shaky and sad. Lavi found it curious and satisfying at Allen's reaction of Wrath's death; curious that Allen would actually ignore his pride and actually _pray _for the mass murderer, satisfied that the Allen he knew and loved would never harm anyone unless forced to. Allen had literally been through Hell and back; the last thing Allen had intended to do –by his own free will- was to kill yet another person who he loved so much. His heart can bear no more pain and knowledge of another death.

Allen Walker stood at the entrance of the Gate of Hell with his poker face in place. Just as Lavi wanted to ask on the closing of the Gate, Allen's clasped hand glowed brightly. Opening the hand that held Tyki's life, Lavi could catch the sight of not one, but 5 other white feathers. The others must be done with their battle too, seeing that the Sin's own lives were now at Allen's disposal. _But Allen's anything but relieved_, thought Lavi. With an unreadable mask on, Lavi can safely presumed that Allen was feeling sorrow for the ones he had called his family. But just as that glimpse of grief passed by his eyes, Allen breathed a heavy sigh. It was as if the world's burdens were finally lifted from his shoulders and he can finally breathe again. Holding the precious feathers in one hand and Crown Clown on the other, Allen murmured a spell; the spell that would lock the Gate of Hell for all eternity. The feathers glowed ever the more brightly as the symbols above the Gate glowed in return of its key. Placing Crown Clown on the ground and with his arms outstretched, casted his magic.

The Gate of Hell creaked close reluctantly but surely. As they close the doors to the Underworld, the skies turned clearer and brighter at the coming sunrise. Demons, which cannot survive without the Underworld, were killed and was dead within seconds as the mighty Gate finally blocked the only entrance to the Underworld. The spell casted lingered on, caressing the closed locks that were already in place. 7 supreme locks; 7 Master of Hell. The deed has been done and the world was saved once again from the apocalypse. Everything went back to its original and rightful place at God's absolute command.

Black Order Squad had already gathered at where Lavi stood by and their faces revealed to be relieved and happiness. They celebrated their victory, but Lavi deigned to join his comrades. He intended to beckon Allen to come with him, but saw that his lover was busy with something else. Something that he could take heart in.

The entire Noahs Ark Squad was around Allen Walker, who had already dissipated his Crown Clown. His Noahs Ark Squad was standing by his side, watching and waiting to say their last goodbyes to their small but matured Leader. Allen hugged his family members tightly, not wanting to let go in case they disappeared again. They all smiled, but said nothing as their spirits held no voice over them. A smile of both happiness and serenity calmed Allen down slightly. Allen was relieved to know that God had actually answered his prayers –probably out of pity- but He answered them nonetheless. He hugged LuluBell who welcomed him like a mother would to her child. He exchanged fist bumps with Jasdero and Devit, who were silently crying out tears that were weren't ruining their mascara. Skinn got Allen into a giant bear hug in which Allen couldn't breathe in; but he didn't mind the force of love hidden behind the hug in the least. As Tyki came forward, Allen tugged on his sleeve just like he would normally do to seek comfort from the stronger man. Holding his face in his hands, Tyki gave one last gentle kiss to Allen's forehead. Tyki kissed the running tears away as Allen hugged his precious with all his might. Rhode hugged and kissed and hugged Allen like a rag doll, but like Skinn, Allen didn't once minded the last goodbye she gave. Looking closer, Lavi knew he had seen that young girl before. But he couldn't put his finger on it. _That face…_ Rhode finally released Allen and looked at Lavi knowingly. Then his mind jumped in surprise. _You're the one in my dream that told me to save Allen back then! Back when we were in Sector Seven's brig!_ Rhode only smiled innocently as she placed her finger to her lips. The 'keep silence' motion conveyed made Lavi smile in return. _Thank you_. That was expressible even without the use of words.

The Noahs Ark knew that Allen would trade his life for them, but they cannot let that happen. They couldn't linger on; they had to go away soon. They knew that, Black Order knew that, and Allen knew that. Tearing his heart away and summoning up the courage to speak, he regarded his one true family one last time. The Noahs waited patiently and quietly, the angelic smiles still on their faces gave support and encouragement to the shaking Allen. They had waited for 20 long years, and now was finally the time to cast out all earthly things to join God in Heaven.

"Noahs Ark Squad, heed my last order: Rest in peace."

One by one, they turned around and left Allen by his own. Tyki sent Lavi a reassuring wink before he too left. Without a single wave goodbye or a turnabout, the Noahs were gone to the afterlife, where the Heavens waited for them with open arms. A moment of silence filled the air knowingly as the sun finally took its high throne above the clouds. The sunlight shone through the battlefield, casting out all the misery of shadows and dark desires laid to rest.

_~All was well, all was done. Dust to dust, ashes to ashes~_

Lavi came forward to see the quiet Allen looking at his opened compass. Unlike before, there was a peaceful smile on his face. No longer holding any secrets or mysteries, Allen looked almost like a perfect angel that wasn't marred by the troubles that humans carried. His family now resting forever in the Heavens, his pain and sorrow washed away with the guilt he had borne for years now, Allen felt completely at ease for the first time in 2 decades. Two strong arms encircled his waist as the chin of his lover nuzzled itself on his shoulder. Allen leaned into Lavi's touch as the two kissed their last remaining anxiety away. Rubbing his cheek with Allen's own lovingly, Lavi watched the needle of the compass turned from his direction to Allen's and back to him, telling the two that they belonged within each other's arms. This compass had saved both their lives, just by conveying a silent message that both their hearts' desired secretly. It was no wonder that Allen treasured this precious antique so dearly.

"Who gave you this compass, Allen?"

Allen only smiled his true smile, as he watched the needle pointing to the person he truly wanted the most. He answered the question with a loving kiss to Lavi.

"Tyki did,"

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_I do hope the ending is sufficient enough and I hope you enjoy reading this entire story~ Well, this is it, goodbye for now! My last roll call for the story:_

**White Guardian,**

**DGRayManFanatic,**

**PCheshire,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor,**

**MMDMikuoFan,**

**AU Queen,**

**shadowkiller8888,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Abyssus Angelus,**

**Magiko,**

**Timeless Moment,**

**A Lucent Silhouette,**

**Guest,**

**Storm Walker The Fourteenth,**

**Kiari Walker,**

**allenfan,**

**RhiannonWolf,**

**SnowShiro-Kitsune14,**

**IncredibleIdiosyncrasies,**

**Booklover2526,**

**Koike,**

**nadLeeH'108,**

**Neko Yuu-chan,**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**

**TulipHead76,**

**Pharaohyamifan,**

**cielx12,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**Zoe Whiteraven,**

**Visitor (guest),**

**Shirare,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**KyuuKyuu-Chan,**

**silverXshadow,**

**sHirou,**

**SadisticPrincess13,**

**wishingbell,**

**Inlluminate,**

**destinysend9,**

**Killfith,**

**whisperypath,**

**Raiji Magiwind,**

**Hikage no Hana,**

**InuSoruYamaWho,**

**Marinne Karneval,**

**pink9571,**

**kh07gl,**

**KMN24,**

**JackalPenguinFromBiersacklan d**_ (sorry, for some unknown reason, FanFiction wouldn't let me delete the stupid space here)_

**Beastly B,** _(another error thanks to FF)_

**KuroKiri001,**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS,**

**Zexiroth,**

**vanilla Pen,**

**Aereosync,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,**

**Nightmare's Death,**

**Sapphire Kuran,**

**Tootlesx3,**

**Pterokitty,**

**Hypermoyashi,**

**BlueDragon2908,**

**Dduckyx0x,**

**Magicsinger,**

**fallendestinyxx,**

**Lingering Sorrow,**

**Troublesomes,**

**Yaruming,**

**Blackfireluv,**

**VengefulWolf,**

**marlilsis,**

**flaimingdarkfox,**

**JJxMusicxLover,**

**Rikka-tan,**

**potatorenji,**

**Bunnyhuger,**

**xrowa-chanx,**

**Ivy (guest),**

_for all your wonder wishes, comments, reviews and talks! I'll never get to replace you for all the motivation you gave me :) I hope to see you in the next story I would be writing hehe THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review for the last time and have a GREAT year! =D Loves! -Kid Darkness, over and out-_


End file.
